BLEACH FICCY COLLECTION
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: ONE SHOT BLEACH FICS.expect them to mostly have Ichiruki themes. fic 33:Farewell Swords A tribute to the IchiRuki Pairing With spoilers from Chapter 423, so read at your own risk
1. Shadows

**FICCY collection:**

**Title: 01 Shadows**

Summary: The face brought back so much memories. But this isn't him. IchixRuki, RukixKaien. This came up after I read chapter 262… and no Bleach isn't mine.

* * *

Rukia felt it. Sado-kun's reiatsu was fading. She had been running ever since all five of them separated. She hated the fact that Ichigo had left without her and when she did follow him, he wanted them to stick together. She could see through his intentions. He wanted her close by, so she can be protected. She didn't want to burden him though. She worked hard to be strong and she even stayed in soul society to be able to get all her powers back so he would not have worry about her. She wanted him to concentrate on protecting those who really needed it. She also wanted him to concentrate his attention to other people so one day he can easily forget her. A Shinigami and a human who had shared too much, it was against the rules and she did not want him to be in anymore trouble associating with her because she had grown affectionate to the substitute Shinigami. She forced herself to think of something else. 'Sado-kun can just be close by," Rukia told herself. She noticed her surroundings lighting up. 'This place, the walls they're gone? Why can I see the…' her thoughts were interrupted by a certain presence.

"Shall I enlighten you then? Follow me," a man with a long mask said and then he went inside one of the dome-like structures.

"Hey, wait," she followed him not exactly aware why she did.

Inside the darken room stood the man with the mask. "I never really liked those 'sun ray things'. As far as I could remember I never wanted light to penetrate my domain. I shall formally introduce myself," the man started as he took his mask off his face.

A familiar face showed in front of her. A face she in her whole existence would never forget. It was all too familiar, the face that Ichigo resembled and yet was totally different. She never really put any bearing in their resemblance before to her they were totally different people. One was a respected and kind hearted vice captain who died in her arms, while the other was a boy she had saved and she had changed the life forever. Ichigo and Kaien-dono were different, both were great men and each had a place in her heart, the former the man who risked his life and broke the rules for her sake and the latter the person who treated her with fairness and kindness.

"9th Espada, Aaroniro Aluluirie," the man who looked strikingly like Kaien-dono, his features, his hair; he was exactly like her former vice-captian. Rukia stood there in the darkness utterly stunned. She asked herself many times why the man standing in front of her, her enemy, was a spitting image of Kaien-dono.

"But Kaien-dono is dead. I brought his body to his family myself," Rukia said out loud. The darkness of the room was engulfing her very existence. Her eyes were starting to sting from the tears that were welling up.

"Who is this Kaien? Is he someone very important to you Kuchiki Rukia?" Aaroniro asked with a rather amused look in his face. It was a rather taunting look. "Aizen-sama specifically wanted me to wait for you. He said that I would be rather pleased."

"What do you mean Aizen wanted you to wait for me?" Rukia muttered. She wanted to disappear in the darkness.

"He told me that you are the exact reason why I was reborn. Aizen-sama said my main purpose is to destroy you and that it is a vital task because once I eliminate you it is as good as killing that Kurusaki Ichigo," the arrancar said and evil smile across his face.

The person in front of her was destroying her image of Kaien-dono. Her vice captain would never hurt anyone that did not deserve it. He once told her that he would always be on her side. But did she not deserve to be punished.

An image of Ichigo's fight with the grand-fisher flashed in her mind. She realized how Ichigo felt when the hollow who killed his mother used his mother's own image to fight him. She finally understood how hurtful it was to have that person that was once very precious to you and you once wanted to protect with all your life and now due to certain circumstance you had to fight and kill. She killed him then. 'Kaien-dono would not want me to give up. I will fight for his pride. He died with his pride intact. I will not let this destroy the Kaien-dono I once knew,' she told herself.

"I'm sorry but I will not hold back. You just remind me of someone I look up to and cared about. I will not let you ruin the image of that person I hold dear in my heart just because you share the same face. And I will not give you the satisfaction of killing me, not without a fight. If you still have a part of the Kaien I knew from long ago then it is just fitting to fight you to the death. I know Kaien-dono wouldn't want it any less. But just so you know. I will not die in this battle. I promised Ichigo and the others that we'll all get out of here alive and I intend to keep that promise. If I can't do it I will at least die trying…"

With tear stricken eyes Rukia unsheathed her zampakuto and faced her enemy. 'I failed Kaien-dono before but I will not do the same to Ichigo…' She had to face those shadows so she can move back into the light because she knew that Ichigo would be there waiting…

* * *

A/N: first BLEACH FIC… Well, I have a couple of fics that I'm workin' on but they're multi-chappy so I'll just have to start with the drabble bits… 


	2. Essay

** 02. Essay**

**Summary**_: a little discussion over schoolwork and other stuff. Ichixruki fluff._

**DISCLAIMER**_ : I don't own Bleach._

* * *

"I find it hard to believe that you knuckle head didn't know Inoue liked you," Rukia said with much frustration from her ex-room mate, well, she did live in his closet before and was now officially bunking with Ichigo's sisters. It was a nice afternoon. They both got back from school. She was on his bed with Kon leaning on her back as she flipped through the latest Manga she got from Karin. "Get off me Kon." she got annoyed of the plushie and stuffed him in the closet before she shut it closed. The closed door muffled the cry of the poor stuffed Lion.

"I'm not a jerk you dope. I just don't want to hurt her feelings. She's a good friend and she's been through a lot so why should I be an ass, and tell her in the face that I don't like her and that it would be best if we can just stay as friends. What kind of moron do you think I am?" he asked her. Ichigo was as usual, working on his homework.

"All I'm saying is it's high time you started going out like normal teenage boys do?" Rukia said as she inched closer to him as she searched for any signs of anger or annoyance. Rukia figured maybe Ichigo just needed a little nudging and she thought maybe since Inoue liked him a lot she could make him happy if they dated. "Give it a try, she isn't so bad," she added. She was after all a shinigami and he was just a boy. Even if she did liked him he isn't exactly the most affectionate person a girl could ever meet.

"Why do you even care who I date? And if you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly like Mizuiro or Keigo who can go around and chase girls. And drop this date-Inoue thing that you're trying to push because I don't like her that way. She will be better off dating a guy who would like her back," he explained. "And will you stop bothering me? Why don't you just finish your essay? Didn't it ever occur to you that we have the same home work?"

Rukia stood up and went to face Ichigo. "I'm just worried about you, you mutt. And I've finished my homework, just so you know. It was easy. I can't believe you're worrying about that assignment. It's just an essay about the person who you are most thankful for, for being a part of your life and well that was easy; I wrote about you," she said as she rested her chin on her hand with her elbows on the table and faced his scowl.

His face softened. Rukia just gave him a genuine smile, not the type the he knew to well as her fake friendly smile that she often does at school. After the Hueco Mundo incident Rukia was once again stationed in Karakura by no less than commander Yamamoto's orders and Ichigo was assigned to assist in the Shinigami duties like he usually did. A few weeks had passed since the incident and almost everything seemed back to normal.

He didn't care much that Rukia called him a mutt a while ago but the idea that he was the subject of her school essay struck him. She did not write about her aniki Byakuya or her childhood friend Renji. Rukia made him the topic of her essay. He figured he was after all as important to her as she was to him, of course he could never admit that out loud. He was rather honored none the less.

"Just as long as you don't read that aloud in class then it's not a problem with me," He muttered.

"Like I'd be caught dead doing that?" Rukia retorted. "I have no intentions of embarrassing myself in front of the whole class. Inoue would be there too so I don't think it would be appropriate. Our teacher did say it would be confidential," she added.

Ichigo just looked at her and how she animatedly made weird faces as she tried to explain herself. A slight smile broke into his face.

"I'm just wondering? Maybe the reason why you don't want to go out with Inoue is because you like someone else? Oh dear, I can't believe you're starting to have a crush on me, Ichigo," Rukia said jokingly. She had that evil glint that meant she was winning their little debate by asking such a bold question.

Ichigo stared back at her not breaking his gaze. Brown pools met her azure ones. "And if I am? What are you going to do about it?" he replied as she held her chin closing the proximity of their faces but just as Rukia was about to close her eyes, anticipating what could have been a long awaited kiss, Ichigo smirked. "I guess it's the other way around." Ichigo pinched her cheek instead and walked out of the room. Rukia was frozen still as if Sode no Shirayuki had sent a frozen spell in her insides. Her face all red with embarrassment she sighed. "That was close. That freakin' bastard," she muttered to her self. Still flushed she touched her cheek where Ichigo had pinched her.

Ichigo leaned on the wall just right outside his room. He almost did it. He almost kissed her. It took him a lot of self control. It was difficult not to feel the way he did. She was the closest person to him now. He had been around all his friends from even before he was younger but Rukia was not like any of them. She was different she held a special place in his heart and even if he doesn't want to admit it openly he wanted to be sure that he'll be able to take care of her and be there for her every time.

Rukia once said that she was the reason his life changed and that she was sorry because if it wasn't for her then he would have been just like everyone else. He never told her that he was actually thankful for her because he was able to protect those that he cared about and most of all she gave him a reason to live. He no longer lived a life of regret. He realized that there were a lot of things that he could hope for. His life did change because of Rukia. She stopped the rain from falling and brought the sun back in his life.

That's exactly what he wrote on his essay.

* * *

A/N: just another ficcy I was able to come up with. I did it while at work so sorry if there are errors and such… sorry about that… Read and Review… I changed the title for those who were too pissed about it… I'll feature other pairings in the future but I'm sticking to Ichiruki like glue in most of my future work….thanks for the reviews.


	3. Morning Walks

**03. Morning Walks**

**Summary: **Ichigo and Rukia went for an early morning walk. Ichixruki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach… but I wish I did.

* * *

It was a regular school day and Ichigo and Rukia was walking together a little earlier than usual. Rukia had decided walking early is a good idea because they can scout the area before heading for school. Too bad for Ichigo though because it meant less sleep for him. He had to finish his homework and slay hollows in their night raids and because of Rukia's brilliant idea he would be waking up before 6 am everyday to scout the area before the homeroom bell rings. 

"Why are we doing this again?" Ichigo asked his always present scowl showing on his face. He was walking behind Rukia who was taking her sweet time, both her hands clasped together behind her.

It was a peaceful morning. There were barely any people outside mostly just a few who were taking a quick jog before they start their day and a little less than a handful of street cleaners and vendors. The air was pleasant, not too hot nor too cold. The leaves were just about to fall from the trees towering the way towards Karakura high. It was perfect for a quiet walk, the slight breeze blowing on their faces.

'We're walking too slowly to be scouting the streets of Karakura," Ichigo thought to himself as he placed a hand on the back of his head and the other holding his canvas bag over his shoulder. They were both quiet Rukia was suspiciously not acting like she usually did. Ichigo was so used to the ugly retorts that she often threw at him. It was expected. They were like that. They banter, they argue but for some reason the day isn't complete without seeing the other whether at home or at school so a little argument isn't a big deal every now and then.

"Are you okay Rukia?" Ichigo finally asked. He was starting to worry. The awkward silence was killing him. If he hadn't known better he would think she had come down with some weird sickness.

Rukia stopped and finally turned around and looked at him. "Can't you just keep your mouth shut you idiot and enjoy the view?" she replied. The way to their school was lined with Sakura trees.

It wasn't actually the answer to his question but at least she had said something so it should count. "Finally," he said with a sigh, "I thought maybe you've gone mute or something?" He commented with his usual sarcasm.

And that earned him a nice whack on the head. 'Well, at least Rukia was in normal condition, but that really hurt,' he thought to himself.

"I love morning walks like this. It's been a while since I did this and well, it just hit me. It's been a while since…" she stopped and didn't finish what she was about to say. Thoughts were running in her head. It's been a while since those morning walks she shared with Kaien-dono. It's been quite a while since he died and she had to take those morning walks alone. It was a part of her life that Ichigo still didn't know about.

He realized that something was bothering her. She was not the type of person who held back what she wanted to say especially to him. He had always been open to her and he knew that one day she will be the same to him. He didn't press on what she didn't finish saying. It must have been a sensitive subject.

"You know I don't think this morning-walks-thing isn't such a bad idea," Ichigo said nonchalantly. They were almost at the school gate. "Maybe we should do this more often," he added. "Maybe next time during the weekend I'll ask Yuzu to make a picnic basket and we can swing by the park." He didn't look at her. He felt a slight blush showing across his face. 'It wasn't like I was asking her on a date,' he told himself. He absent mindedly scratched the back of his head then looked back at her as he waited by the school gate. Rukia was just a couple of feet away.

Rukia looked at him. Maybe it was time for her to enjoy those morning walks again. She gave him a genuine smile. Maybe she can open her heart again. She did something that she just felt was the right thing to do. She ran up to him then grabbed Ichigo's hand. "I'd like that," she whispered to him as she tiptoed and kissed his cheek.

Ichigo did not let go of her hand and they walked together inside the campus. It was pretty early in the morning so no one would actually see them and to be honest, neither Ichigo nor Rukia thought that they would actually mind.

The next day, Ichigo was elated. He got up early took a quick dash to the bath just in time to see Rukia out of Yuzu and Karin's room all ready and dressed up for school.

"Ready?" she asked

Ichigo nodded.

Rukia was happy that she had someone to share her early morning walks with.

Ichigo was glad that she chose him.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**A/N**: Okay. Finally finished this, my sister demanded that I do, before I go to bed. Sorry if there are some errors and stuff that I missed it's almost 12 midnight where I am at so…I know it may be a bit too OOC for your taste, so your reviews, comments would be appreciated. Well, I'll feature some other characters and pairing on the later fics. Peace out! 


	4. Chocolate Covered Ichigo

**04. Chocolate Covered Ichigo**

**Summary:** It's a Japanese tradition for women to give the special men in their life chocolates during Valentines Day. Ichixruki and slight UryuxHime

Bleach is not mine.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, have you done your chocolate shopping for tomorrow?" Orihime asked. They walked together on their way home because Ichigo was asked to help in cleaning up their classroom. Rukia was supposed to wait for him outside the gate but Orihime almost dragged her to come. 

"Chocolate shopping? Why? What are they for, Inoue?" Rukia asked with a confused look on her face. She maybe a hundred and fifty year old but she was still very clueless when it came to the living world.

"It's Valentine's day tomorrow and well, girls can give chocolates to the guys they like well, not exclusively guys they like, you can also give some to friends and family but you make an extra special one for that one person that is very dear to you," she said with a slight blush on her face. "It's the season of hearts after all," she grinned at her friend.

"Interesting," Rukia brightened up at the idea. "So we can give out chocolates, but what about girls what do we get in return?" she asked curiously.

"Well, after a month we will celebrate White day and if that special person likes you back you will receive a gift in return, well, some would just be gifts of gratitude while some maybe extra special," Orihime replied her eyes shined with delight.. "Tomorrow you can express your true feelings to the person special to you," she added.

They reached the shopping district and they went inside a store that specifically sells sweets and chocolates. Rukia was awestruck by the delectable display of chocolate of different shapes and sizes.

"Here we are," Orihime said. "I'll be buying some chocolates for Sado-kun," she pointed a bunch of chocolates that were covered in golder foil which made it look like coins. "I'll buy some for Kurosaki-kun as well," she said a slight blush on her face as she pointed on the bunch of chocolate shaped hearts. "I mean he's also a good friend," she added.

Rukia somehow understood, Orihime still had some feelings for Ichigo. "I really don't mind Inoue-san," she muttered.

Orihime gave her a gentle smile of understanding to what Rukia said. "But the chocolate I will be giving to Uryuu-kun would be special because I'll be making them myself," Orihime added excitedly. "He's been very kind to me. He always checks on me and visits me at home when he has the time."

Rukia smiled at the thought of Inoue finding someone who cared for her so much.

She was glad that her friend was trying her best to move on from her infatuation with Ichigo. To be honest with herself Rukia was actually relieved and she isn't actually sure why.

"So what will you be getting for Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked as she started to pay for her purchase.

'It's a good thing I saved the money Ichigo gave me,' she thought to herself. "I'll get some of those," she said as she pointed to the bunch of chocolate hearts. "I'll give some to Chad, Ishida, Asano-kun, Mizuiro-kun and some for Ichigo's otousan too. Oh and I also have to buy some for Nii-sama, Ukitake-taicho, Renji and the others."

"What about Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

Rukia looked at a big truffle that looked like a rabbit. She considered buying it but then realized that she might not be able to give it to Ichigo to eat. She then thought of a better Idea. "I'll make something for him as well," Rukia exclaimed as she cheerfully grinned. "Can you help me find some chocolates for melting?" she asked Orihime.

Her friend giggled and well even if it was uncharacteristically like her, Rukia did the same.

Both girls came out of the store with their bags of chocolate. They dropped by the fruit store to buy some more ingredients. Rukia and Orihime had to go on their own way home.

"Well, see you tomorrow Kuchiki-san!" Orihime clumsily waved goodbye almost toppling down the packages she was carrying.

Rukia was supposed to go to her when her friend motioned that she was okay. Orihime was able to compose herself then she gave Rukia a sweet smile before she turned the corner to go to her house.

Rukia ran fast as she could to hide her chocolates in the refrigerator. She then spoke to Yuzu and told her that she would be needing her help later. She quickly dashed back outside. She realized that Ichigo would still be waiting outside the school.

"Where the hell were you?" Ichigo yelled at her with sheer annoyance. "I told you to wait for me and you ran off. I should have known that you'd be making me wait instead. I shouldn't have asked to be excused early."

"Be thankful I came back," Rukia said with the same level of annoyance. She was truly sorry for not coming back earlier but because Ichigo yelled at her first she didn't want to give him the benefit of seeing her feeling sorry for what she did. "Stop yapping, let's go home."

Ichigo shut up and they silently walked together back home.

Ichigo went straight to his room and Rukia didn't even bother following him instead she went to the kitchen to start with her project. Yuzu was already waiting for her with Karin seating by the dining table.

After a few hours of working in the kitchen and Karin preventing Ichigo from going there, Rukia's chocolate masterpiece was almost done.

"Rukia-neechan, I think it's too pretty to be for Ichi-nii," Karin commented as they marveled at Rukia and Yuzu's creation. "We'll just finish the rest tonight when Ichi-nii is already sleeping."

Ichigo was annoyed beyond anything else. He asked her to wait for him outside and he ended up waiting for her for almost an hour and she went to god-knows-where, she wouldn't even say.

He busied himself with finishing his school work. 'She didn't even follow me in here,' he thought.

"Oi Ichigo! Where is Nee-san?" Kon poked out his head from the closet.

"Probably down stairs, I honestly don't care," the carrot-top grunted.

"You had a row with Nee-chan again and to think it's Valentines day tomorrow. I heard all about it from Yuzu-chan. I guess you won't be getting any chocolates," Kon taunted. "I'll be heading down stairs. I hate to bother you while you study." The plushie was about to get out of the room and Ichigo grabbed him and stuffed him in the closet before shutting the door.

"Stay out of the way Kon," he grunted. Ichigo was even more pissed now. It's not like he expected anything from Rukia. She probably doesn't even know about those things.

Dinner went quietly, with no bantering or bickering from Rukia and Ichigo, they seemed like a normal family. Isshin was dying to ask why everyone was acting so weird but somehow fought the urge too.

Rukia went inside the room she shared with Ichigo's two sisters. He wanted to go and ask her what's wrong and even apologize if he had too. The fact that she was not talking to him bothered him so much. That night Ichigo couldn't sleep, he finally got a shut eye when he looked out the window and saw the sun almost coming up.

That morning Ichigo woke up late. "What time is it?" he looked at his side clock and he over slept. His classes started two hours ago. Where were his dad's morning surprise attacks when he needed them? He freshened up and dressed for school. Kon was humming to himself inside the closet and when Ichigo opened the closet door Kon was hugging a chocolate heart wrapped in plastic.

"Oi, Ichigo you're late for school!" Kon said before closing the closet door. Ichigo wanted to give the plushie a well deserved beating but realized that he wouldn't get to school in time for third period. He almost flew down stairs

He was about to dash outside when he caught sight of his dad. He was sipping coffee while marveling at a small package of heart shaped chocolates.

"Where did you get that?" Ichigo asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Ohayo, oh this was a valentine's gift from Rukia-chan. She said it's for the kindness that I have showed her and for letting her stay with us. Ichigo, if I were you I will ask Rukia-chan out before someone else does. She would be a very beautiful addition to our little family," Isshin said in his usual wishy washy way.

"Shut up old man. Where is she did she go to school already? She didn't even wake me up," Ichigo grunted.

"She had left early and specifically told me to not attack you because you may need some more sleep. She said she will visit some people before going to school. She should already be at school now so if you want to catch up with her you should be moving along.

Ichigo met his classmates just as they came back from their snack break.

"Ichigo!" Keigo ran up to him and greeted him excitedly. He noticed the package with the chocolate hearts.

"Rukia-chan gave me these. Did you get any from her?" Keigo asked him with a proud look on his face.

"No, she didn't give me any," Ichigo retorted.

Keigo flashed his winning smile. "Too bad then, Mizuiro and I got some, Sado-kun and Ishida as well."

"Not like I care," the pissed Ichigo replied then walked towards his seat. Rukia was sleeping, her head resting on her desk. Ichigo put his bag down and sat on his assigned seat. He looked at Rukia who looked so peaceful. For some reason he found himself glued at the sight of the sleeping Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said in a hushed voice. "Happy Valentines," she said as she handed him a bunch of heart shaped chocolates that looked like they came from the same place where Rukia got the chocolates for his father and Keigo. "and this one is from Tatsuki." She said as she handed him another package of chocolates in tiny car boxes.

"Thanks, Inoue," he smiled at her. Orihime smiled back before she went back to her seat where Ishida was holding a bag that seemed to be full of chocolates. Orihime sat next to Ishida then started feeding the bespectacled boy the chocolates.

Ichigo was glad with what he saw. Inoue and Ishida were smiling at each other like love sick puppies. Then his gaze fell back on the sleeping Rukia. 'She went inside their room early and yet she's sleeping like she hadn't slept all night.

The class went on. Surprisingly no one bothered to wake up Rukia not even their teacher. The bell rang signaling that it was already the end of their class and as if on queue Rukia opened her eyes.

"Did I sleep the whole time?" she absentmindedly asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You bet you did," Ichigo replied. He didn't feel like arguing with her. The thought of what happened yesterday hunted him. He wouldn't be able to stand another day with Rukia ignoring him so he tried his best to be calm and composed.

"Oh. I thought you would be sleeping in the whole day? Didn't think you'd make it to school," Rukia said. "We should be heading home now." She stood up and made her way to the door.

Ichigo was stopping the urge to ask her why she gave his dad, Kon, Ishida, and the other guys not to mention freakin' Keigo chocolates and not bothering to give him any. 'Was she really that pissed off with me?' he asked himself.

"Are you coming, slow poke?" Rukia asked. She looked at him and rolled her eyes before walking out of the room.

Ichigo followed behind once again he was drowning in deafening silence. He wished Rukia would lash at him or something because it was much better than not talking to her at all.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I went with Inoue-san to the shopping district to buy chocolates. I lost track of time. I hope you're not mad at me," Rukia said as they approach the front door of the Kurosaki Clinic.

"I'm not angry I was just worried, that's all," Ichigo replied scratching the back of his head. "Let's get inside I think it's gonna rain tonight." The sky was starting to fill slowly with grey clouds.

They went inside the house. Ichigo made his way to the stairs but stopped, "hey maybe you can swing by my room tonight so we can work on the school work you slept on a while ago," she called out to Rukia who was making her way to the kitchen.

"Be right there in a sec. Can you also bring Kon to Yuzu's room so I wouldn't have to deal with him later," Rukia asked before she disappeared to the kitchen.

Ichigo somehow forgot about Valentines and the chocolate deal. He was just glad that she was talking to him again.

Rukia knocked on his door. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Ey, Rukia you can go inside my room without knocking you know," Ichigo replied.

"Sorry wrong question, can you open the door for me. My hands are sort of full," Rukia said.

Ichigo made his way to the door and opened it. Rukia was standing in front of him holding out what looked like mini-chocolate cakes with whip cream and chocolate coated strawberries on top.

"What are those?" Ichigo asked he let her through.

"What do you think you dope? They're chocolate cakes," Rukia answered coolly.

"Well, I know they're cakes but what are they for?" he asked her.

"Are you really that stupid?" Rukia asked with frustration. "I made them for you. You idiot! It's my valentine's gift for you."

Ichigo was speechless. Rukia baked for him. It was probably the reason why she was so sleepy she must have worked all night for it. "I don't exactly know what to say? Wow. They look delicious. Did you make all of these?"

"They don't just look delicious they really are. Yuzu helped me out. We did a couple of tries before we came up with the perfect cakes," Rukia told him. She placed the cake on top of his table. "Karin did some taste testing too and she helped in cutting the strawberries," she added.

"I can't believe you did all that," he replied.

"I was going to give it to you first thing today but you seemed like you just caught some sleep so I told your dad not to bother you. I don't think you'd want me to give you the cakes at school because they're special than the chocolates I gave to our friends," she said feeling a slight blush rising on her face.

"Thanks, Rukia. Can I try one?" Ichigo asked clumsily.

"Of course you can, they're all yours you dope," Rukia replied. She handed him a cake in one of those paper holders and a fork.

"Ittadakimasu!" Ichigo said before he started on his chocolate cake.

Rukia watched in amusement. Ichigo was eating his cake with gusto. "This is really good Rukia," he commented as he took another bite.

"I'm glad you liked it. I guess Yuzu was right," she muttered to herself.

"What did Yuzu say?" he asked her. Rukia now sat beside him and watched him as he ate more of the cake.

"Well, she said that food taste better when they're prepared with much love," she said looking away from his face. "Everything turns out right when you do it to the people that you care about."

Ichigo put the cake back on his desk and moved closer to Rukia. He touched her chin and motioned for her to look at him. No words were needed. It was all so clear. Their eyes reflected the longing and the love that they shared. Ichigo hugged her. Rukia rested her head on his chest.

"I believe what Yuzu said," Ichigo replied. He touched her cheeks and gently kissed her on the lips.

It was soft and chaste and when they parted Rukia smiled. "I've always loved chocolate covered Ichigo," she said then kissed him again.

Isshin and Yuzu were listening by the door and were giggling. Karin was watching from the side with a slight smirk on her face.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Happy valentines everyone. I kinda rushed it… Please read and review. I want to know how I'm doing? R/R. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Well, it's Valentines Day so forgive me for the OOCness of the characters.… 

Word translation (just in case it's needed):

Otousan- is for father in Japenese

Ittadakimasu- is what you say before you start eating

Ohayo – good morning.

Check out the sequel it's coming up soon…


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

**05. Sleeping Arrangements**

**Summary: **This is an AU Ichiruki version of what's going to happen after Episode 115 in the Anime and well, I forgot what chapter in the manga… so spoilers everyone. Read at your own risk… This bit happened after Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya left Ichigo's room. Rukia came up with a lame story to convince Ichigo's family to take her in. Sorry if I didn't elaborate on the part where Rukia cooked up the story about why she has to stay with them… so on with the story…

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH…. I guess I'm not that talented.**

* * *

Since Ichigo's family found out about Rukia he knew that things would change around the house. First Ichigo could not believe how his father and Yuzu fell for Rukia's acting. It was terrible in his opinion but then again his father had always been that gullible. Yuzu loved everything that was cute and Rukia being the petite girl that she was well, his sister may have thought that the pint size Shinigami fell under that category. 

"So she will be staying with us then," Ichigo said just reaffirming his family's decision.

"Of course we'll take her in. She's part of our family now," Isshin said all teary eyed. He was about to make his way to Rukia to give her what seemed like a hug when Ichigo stopped him with one foot right on the face.

"What do you think you're doing old man? Don't even lay a finger on her if you know what's good for you," Ichigo threatened him. Well, it was more like he's worried that Rukia might beat up his dad.

"My boy, how cruel can you get? I just want to give the child a hug," Isshin replied. "Rukia-chan help yourself at home."

Rukia nodded and was proceeding towards the stairs to Ichigo's room and the said carrot-top boy was right behind her just about to do the same.

"Where are you two going Ichi-nii?" Karin asked suspiciously. "She's a girl so she can't stay in your room. Rukia-neechan, don't mind me asking but haven't I seen you before?" Karin asked again.

An alarmed look showed on both shinigamis' faces.

"Oh, of course you've seen her she's my classmate, remember?" Ichigo said as he tried to keep his cool. Ichigo realized that Karin was able to see spirits too and he was sure that she may have remembered Rukia from the time they visited their mother's grave.

"Yes, I think you may have seen me walking with him after school," Rukia stammered.

"I see," Karin eyed them curiously. "Well, dad you would have to put another bed in our room then, unless you want Rukia-neechan to stay in the same room as Ichi-nii."

Rukia was going to say that she would like that and that there is nothing wrong with her staying in his room because she had been staying in his room since before she had left for soul society or rather before her brother and best friend took her and left Ichigo in a beat up pulp.

The said carrot-top thankfully covered her mouth before she was able to account the tale of being an occupant in his closet. "She's just going to my room to finish our school work," he added as he dragged Rukia in the room and he slammed the door shut behind them.

"Does that mean I can't stay in my closet?" Rukia asked. "I actually bought some things that I can use to upgrade my sleeping quarters."

"Since you officially live here, we can't stay in the same room anymore. At least you can't sleep here," Ichigo explained to her. Rukia plopped herself on his bed.

"And why not? This is my room as much as it is yours. We've been sharing this for more than a few months now and you're telling me that you're kicking me out to share your twin sisters' bedroom?" Rukia said rather appalled.

"I'm not agreeing to this because I want to," Ichigo tried saying then stopped as soon as what he said registered in his mind. It was the right thing to do after all. She needs to stay in the room with other girls and not with him but he would still feel a lot better if she was just a closet door away. 'What exactly are you trying to say? So you want her to stay in the room with you?' he asked himself.

"So if it's okay with you that we share your room then we should tell your dad and your sisters that we're okay with the sleeping arrangement. I hate to crash in your younger sisters' room when they don't have enough space for both of them plus Kon can bunk in with them since I'll be staying in my closet," Rukia said a matter of factly. She was about to stand up from the bed and go out of the room to tell Isshin and the twins when Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her. Rukia instinctively kicked his leg which caused him to fall on top of her.

So they found themselves in a very unlikely position. Rukia was lying on her back while Ichigo was on top of her, their faces only inches from each other. They could almost feel each others heart beat.

Ichigo somehow froze. He could smell her light cologne that surprisingly was the aroma of fresh strawberries. It was rather intoxicating. Neither could hide the rising blush on their faces.

"I don't exactly think that's a good idea," Ichigo said as he gazed into those beautiful azure eyes that had always had him mesmerized. "It's not normal for a girl and a boy to stay in one room. In the living world, it's not exactly the best kind of set up," he tried very hard to think of different funny things that will keep him distracted from their proximity.

"And what's wrong with our sleeping arrangements. You didn't find it disturbing before? How is it any different now? I can snuggle with you in your bed when I get cold before and it didn't bother you? Why are you telling me that it isn't okay now?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo just marveled on her innocence. She was supposed to be 150 years old but she surely was rather clueless. "It's just that they wouldn't allow it. Well, since we aren't blood related or a couple, we aren't supposed to stay in the same room. Well, even couples aren't allowed to stay in the same room unless they're already married."

"Hmm that's going to be a problem, since I'm not your sister. Shall we tell them we're a couple then? And that we'll get married soon? Will your father allow me to stay in the room then," Rukia exclaimed. She did something that she had never done before. She kissed Ichigo on the lips. Ichigo was stunned, shocked, a slight jolt ran all over his body but for some reason he didn't move away he even found himself cupping Rukia's face and deepening the kiss.

Rukia didn't exactly know what she did wrong, she simply wanted to act out what she read in the manga about couples making out because that was what the normal couples did but as soon as she kissed Ichigo and he kissed her back she was somehow unaware of what she was doing. She found her hands tangled in his hair and she was responding willingly as he deepened the kiss.

For some twisted faith the door opened, exposing both Rukia and Ichigo in a rather awkward position.

"My my Ichigo, you truly are my son!" Isshin said in a sing song voice.

The two broke apart both seated on either side of the bed. Ichigo had no idea what went over him and he couldn't figure what Rukia was thinking when she kissed him.

Both of them were blushing furiously.

"So I guess it would be best if Rukia-chan stays with your sisters Ichigo. I just don't want some unnecessary things to happen," Isshin said in a rather annoyingly playful voice.

"It's not what you think old man!" Ichigo retorted.

"Oh please son, it's a normal thing to happen," Isshin said as if he was trying to be sympathetic.

"Can you show me the room where I would be staying?" Rukia suddenly spoke. She neither looked at Ichigo or his dad, her face as red as a tomato.

Both Ichigo and Isshin stopped their little argument. "As you wish Rukia-chan," the older Kurosaki replied. "Oi! Ichigo, get the extra bed and bring it up to Yuzu and Karin's room," his father commanded.

The younger Kurosaki did not reply just did as his father told him. It was weird he didn't expect that things would change with just that simple act. It had awaken so many emotions that he never thought he had for Rukia or at least he never wanted to admit he had for her. He wasn't sure if it were just his teenage boy hormones kicking in or if it was something more. Rukia had only been with him for a few hours since she came back and he just couldn't believe how happy he was that she was now with him and that she's finally back in his life, not that he ever thought less about her when she stayed in Soul Society.

He brought the bed in with the help of his dubiously annoying father. "I will leave you two alone. Ichigo, no funny business," Isshin reminded them while he giggled like a school girl. It was such a disturbing site.

Ichigo was contemplating whether Isshin was truly his father. Ichigo was trying to fight the urge to throw a pillow at him.

"Oi, Ichigo, just because I'm staying in this room doesn't mean anyone can stay in my closet!" Rukia said. "You never know when I might want to spend the night in the comforts of my closet," she added.

"I'll keep my door open just in case," Ichigo replied a smirk on his face. He left Rukia in the room as she started fixing her bedding.

Somethings doesn't really need to be said out loud

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Didn't think I would be able to finish it but luckily I did.…wasn't able to read through well enough to check for errors… so my apologies just in case…. R/R **

Thanks for the people who reviewed the other fics on this list… much love to yah all!!!!


	6. Jealous

**06. Jealous**

**_Summary:_** It's about Ichigo getting jealous of… well, you know… read on. IchixRuki

**_I do not own Bleach._**

* * *

"So Ichigo, you and Rukia are not dating right?" Keigo asked the scowling boy whom he was spending his lunch break along with the rest of their friends. "So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?" the persistent boy added. They ate lunch in the school rooftop just like they always did. 

Rukia was with their other female classmates eating lunch in the classroom. Since they came back to Hueco mundo the shinigami girl opted to eat lunch with the girls much to Ichigo's dismay.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not her father. If you want to ask her out, go on and do it. Like I give a shit about what you want to do! I really don't care!" Ichigo retorted with an even graver scowl. His blasted idiot friend had been pestering him about Rukia all week long since they came back from rescuing Inoue.

Keigo grinned at him. "Then I'll tell Rukia that you said yes. She specifically told me to ask you first, and since you have no objections or as you put it, you don't care. I guess I can confirm the place and time with her," Keigo exclaimed and stood up. He hurriedly ran to the door leading back inside the building.

Ichigo was left stunned with Chad, Mizuiro and Ishida staring at him.

"What did he just say? Did Rukia ask him to come to me to ask permission?" Ichigo said with a late realization. He absentmindedly scratched the back of his head.

"I bet Rukia will be totally pissed when she finds out that you didn't stop Keigo from asking her," Ishida said as he pushed his glasses up. Chad just nodded in agreement.

'Wait, Keigo and Rukia on a date. That doesn't sound right,' Ichigo thought to himself. He quickly stood up and ran after his friend. 'I'm starting to believe that I'm an idiot,' he mentally scolded himself. 'I should have told Keigo that she's busy or something. Why did she want me tell Keigo off anyway. She could have told him herself,' he thought.

He got in the classroom just in time as Rukia nodded to the very ecstatic Keigo. The petite girl was using her fake smile again.

"Hey, Ruki-, Kuchiki-san, I forgot to tell you, we have a lot of homework to finish today and for the rest of the week so if you have any plans I suggest you cancel them," he said as he approached the two.

Rukia looked at him with one eyebrow arched. "I thought you didn't care if I go out with Asano-kun?" she said nonchalantly. She stood up and crossed her arms on her chest.

Rukia and Ichigo were in a staring competition and everyone in the classroom felt the tension building up. If Inoue had a knife she could almost cut through it. She just looked worriedly at the two and then shared a sympathetic look with Tatsuki. She figured it was inevitable and well, it was bound to happen and Inoue knew there was nothing she can do about it than just be happy for her friends.

"That's beside the point," Ichigo tried to argue. "School work is important," he added trying to sound convincing. Rukia just smirked.

Keigo, who was in between the two felt as if Ichigo was smoldering him and choking him to death. "I think we can reschedule some other time Kuchiki-san. I think Ichigo is right. Homework is more important," the boy almost whispered then ran out of the classroom.

"Can we talk about this some place else," Ichigo muttered he broke their eye contact and took Rukia's hand in his and dragged her out of the room to the empty lot behind their building. Not realizing the people in the classroom all saw what he just did. Fortunately all of them were either too scared of Ichigo or couldn't care less so didn't bother to follow the couple.

"What's that all about, back there?" he asked her searching her face for any explanation or any hint of what she was up to. "If you wanted to tell off Keigo you could have done that yourself. Why did you have to ask him to come to me for permission? I shouldn't be doing the dirty work for you," he snapped at her with an annoyed look on his face.

She pulled her hand from his grip. "Well, you said you didn't care right and then suddenly you come rushing in the room and told him we have homework. Honestly I should be the one asking you that question. And I was not making you do the dirty work for me. You're just too stupid to take a hint," Rukia retorted. Anger was evident in her face but so were her sad eyes.

"Do you think I'll believe this little joke? We both know you don't want to go out with him so why get me involved. Why do you want me to save your butt," Ichigo said. The sad look on her face alarmed him and for some reason he thought that maybe he had gone overboard in telling her off. "Hang on, what do you mean, a hint?" he asked, somehow a realization struck him again.

"Because I thought maybe you aren't as thick headed as you seem to be. Maybe I thought that if someone asked me out you'd realize something and you'd do something about our current situation. It's crappy how I'm waiting for you to make a move. Or maybe I'm the one who's stupid because I was expecting something that was never there in the first place," Rukia replied with a mixture of anger and sadness in her voice, her eyes cast down.

"I guess Renji was right; maybe I should have gone back to soul society where I should be in the first place. Why am trying to find a place here in your world when I'm not really part of it. Meeting me was probably the worst thing that ever happened to you," she muttered. She felt her eyes filling up with tears.

Ichigo pulled her close to him in a hug. "You're such a dummy aren't you? Of course meeting you wasn't a bad thing. I never thought of it that way. You saved my life, you dope and for that I'm forever grateful," he said still holding her close.

"But you already saved me when I was sentenced to death so I guess we're even. I don't have any reason to stay here," she muttered her head rested on his chest. His heartbeats were throbbing to her ear.

"What if I say that you do? What if I tell you that if you leave I wouldn't be the same and that I'm going to follow you anywhere you go? I know I'm not good with those feelings and emotions crap. I'm practically stupid when it comes to those things. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry if I made you feel unwanted because I honestly want you to be with me all the time. I know it's crazy and you may want to leave me already but like I said I want you to stay with me. I want to be able to protect you every time and I won't feel at ease if I don't see you. I'll save you every time you need saving. I'll kidnap you from soul society if I have to, oh crap. Am I making any sense to you?" he said.

This brought a smile on Rukia's face. She looked up to him and searched his eyes and found that reassuring look. A meek smile replaced the usual scowl on his face. "So you admit that you're an idiot? I expected that much. I'm just disappointed. Seriously, couldn't you take a hint? Asano-kun was bugging me and you just told him you don't care. I know you have ego issues I just thought maybe I meant more than your precious reputation," she admitted.

"Well, I guess it's stupid when I think about it. I don't care about what people think but I end up doing exactly what they expected me to do, they expect me to be distant and aloof and I'm giving all of them just that. Maybe I can change a little bit but I can't promise you anything big like being all friendly with everyone. I should start with making up to you," he said then placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Rukia blushed, Ichigo marveled at how cute and gentle she looked in his arms and it was hard to believe that such a delicate looking girl like her could be as bad ass and fierce if the need arise.

"I'd really like that," she replied and kissed him on the cheek.

Chad, Ishida, Inoue and Tatsuki who were hiding behind an old bulletin board were the only witnesses. Inoue was clapping and cheering without making any sound, Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose and smirked, Chad just flashed what seemed to be a smile and Tatsuki just gave Inoue a thumbs-up.

Since there was no one around to see them, or at least they thought they weren't being watched. Ichigo just held Rukia in a hug and planted a soft kiss on her lips, not that he really cared if anyone saw them. Somehow he felt rather proud that moment. No word of agreement or declarations of love were necessary between the two of them. It was a silent understanding that somehow they had for each other ever since they started working together as Shinigami and substitute and they had finally accepted or rather Ichigo had finally placed a finger at. The boy was rather clueless when it involved emotions and this was Rukia's source of frustration. He on the other hand would need to teach her how to survive in this time and age and he would probably have to teach her over and over.

He would yell at her and she would yell back. They would frustrate one another and get into each others nerves but at the end of the day they would make up, they would still walk home together, hunt hollows and sleep in the same bed, after all Rukia could never get accustomed to sharing the room with the twins and since Ichigo had somehow cleared out her usual quarters a.k.a his closet, she found the confines of Ichigo's arms a rather cozy place to sleep in. It was an upgrade compared to her cold and dark closet. His arms provided her shelter, assurance and warmth, things that she had craved for in all her afterlife.

As for Keigo he realized that making Ichigo jealous isn't such a good idea no matter how good friends they were, most especially if Kuchiki-san was the girl involved.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone.. been out for a bit... too much work to do... real life just takes up too much of my time... anyway... and somehow my sisters are finishing loads of school work so I never really got the chance to write a lot...I've got some stuff written on paper but it may take a while before I can type em down. I'm thinking of maybe adding a few chaps more on the other Bleach fic I made. probably a couple of POVs describing my fave couple. I would probably work on them hopefully on my next days off...Too much work and partying can really slow your writing down... well, I hope you guys enjoy this... pardon the OOCiness and the typos and what not. I'll try to read it again later on. I just didn't have 'nough time to proof read. **_To my avid reviewers... much love to you all... you guys are the reason why I write even if I barely have the time... you guys know who you are... R/R_**


	7. White Day Surprise

**07. White Day Surprise**

**Summary: **Sequel to Chocolate Covered Ichigo

I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite does.

* * *

**White Day Surprise**

Exactly a month ago Ichigo received specially made chocolate cakes for Valentines courtesy of none other than Rukia. Ever since that day when they not only shared some deliciously baked cakes but also shared their first kiss, Ichigo knew that he had to return the gesture. So he planned days a head for his White day present for Rukia.

Everything was supposed to be special. He wasn't sure if Rukia knew about white day celebrations but he told himself that he would make it something that Rukia will remember forever it was also their first month as a couple so he really intended for the day to be the start of many special things for them. He got up early and made breakfast for her. It was a school day but he got up extra early to prepare some breakfast for Rukia. He made pancakes for her topped with fresh picked strawberries, honey and some chocolate drizzle, and he also made freshly squeezed orange juice for her.

He made his way upstairs and as soon as he got to the second floor he was almost hit by his father's surprise attack. Fortunately for him he was able to dodge and still balance the contents of his breakfast tray.

"What were you trying to do old man?" Ichigo hissed at his father who was looking at him expectantly.

"You weren't in your room so I decided to wait for you here? Is that a special breakfast for my daughter in law? Isshin teased.

"Stuff it old man. This is for Rukia but she isn't your daughter in law yet. Jeez I'm too young to be married. I'm not even in college yet," Ichigo said as he went pass his father and walked towards the room she was sharing with Yuzu and Karin.

"Ah yes, she isn't my daughter in law **yet** but she will be, right?" Isshin said coyly. "I just hope I will get to see my beautiful grand children before I perish," he added.

"Well, you'll be in the after life if you don't quit yapping!" Ichigo retorted but a slight blush was already showing across his face.

"Here you forgot to put a red rose," Isshin put the long stemmed Rose next to the plate of pancakes. Ichigo didn't know where his dad got the flower but he was rather thankful for the gesture. "You don't have to say anything son, you're welcome," Isshin said before he went down stairs.

He knocked on the door lightly then tried to turn the doorknob; lucky for him it was open. Yuzu was still sleeping hugging one of her plushies. Karin was also still deep in slumber complete with her mouth open and one arm hanging down from her bed and there in the corner was his Rukia sleeping curled up like a ball under her thick sheets. She looked rather cute in his opinion. He made his way towards her bed and set the breakfast tray on the side table.

He wanted to just stare at her the whole day. Watch her so peaceful in her sleep. Rukia stirred and it woke Ichigo from his slight daze. She was petite, seemed so fragile and gentle. How can something so beautiful like her be a part of his life? He smiled at himself he would probably not admit something like that even to himself a few months back. Rukia was just his friend then but at the back of his head he knew that even then he wanted something more.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked groggily. Her eyes were still half open.

"Well, I made you breakfast," Ichigo whispered to her as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"You did? Why?" she asked as she sat up and hugged Ichigo leaning her head on his chest. Ichigo placed his strong arms around her Rukia eyed the breakfast tray and saw the pancakes, glass of orange juice and the rose. She untangled herself from him then eyed him suspiciously. "Did you do something wrong?" Rukia asked.

"No," Ichigo said indignantly.

"Are you sure Kurosaki Ichigo?" she asked again. She was still eyeing him with suspicion.

"You're a crazy woman, but I love you," he mused then kissed her. It was the first time he ever told her while she was awake that is.

"I love you too," she said in between kisses. She placed her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his unruly orange hair.

Someone grunted from the other side of the room. Rukia and Ichigo stopped their little activity and looked at the source of the interruption. Karin was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed on her chest. "I should tell you guys to get a room but since you're already in one I would suggest that you two love birds get another room," she hissed at them.

Ichigo and Rukia laughed a little. "Sorry Karin," Rukia said.

"As you wish, we're getting another room," Ichigo said as he took the tray and Rukia's hand. Rukia got out of bed with Ichigo's help and they both crossed the room silently so as not to disturb the still sleeping Yuzu. Karin buried herself under the pillow to get back to her precious sleep.

They shared the breakfast that Ichigo made in his room. "I like a man who knows how to cook," Rukia said as he kissed Ichigo on the cheek. "But seriously what's the occasion?" she asked.

"It's white day today. Remember last month you baked a cake for me for Valentines? I'm just returning the favor, well, not just that I also want to celebrate our first month together," he replied as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"But we've been together for more than a year?" she asked him as she laid her head on his lap.

"Well, we've been only been officially together as a couple for a month and I thought maybe we can celebrate that," he said as he stroked her raven hair. "Come here," he asked her as he laid his head on his pillow. Rukia found herself in his embrace. Her face was just inches away from his. "Can we rest a little bit more? I guess we're in for a long day," she said then kissed the tip of his nose before she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

Ichigo's alarm clock went on and that meant that they should be ready for school. They both lazily got up and went through their morning rituals before they head off for class.

They walked together. It was their little deal that Ichigo can carry Rukia's bag half way and when they get to the school gate she would carry her bag to the classroom. It surprised her that Ichigo actually carried her bag all the way to their classroom.

"Kuchiki-san!" Keigo said as he ran towards Rukia's seat. "I have a present for you." He showed her a gift box complete with red wrapping paper and pink ribbon. "This is my white day present for you," he exclaimed.

"Thank you Asano-kun. You shouldn't have," Rukia replied to him but accepted the gift just the same.

"Okay, that's enough, you can go now," Ichigo said.

"But… Ichigo, hold on a second. You have no right to tell me to stop," Keigo tried to sound brave. "You.. you are not dating Kuchiki-san right? Why are you being over protective?" the boy asked.

Ichigo took a deep breath then said, "What if I tell you that I am her boyfriend, would you stop pestering her?"

Rukia starred at Ichigo curiously, she searched his face for an explanation. It was an unspoken rule between them. She didn't mind telling their friends about them even before but it was Ichigo's tough guy image they wanted to protect or at least that was the idea but there he was telling Keigo that she was his girlfriend.

Rukia just smiled at Ichigo. "He's right Asano-kun. He's my boyfriend. I'm sorry if we didn't tell you about it," she said to him using her false sweet voice. This caused the class to whisper among themselves about the new revelation.

"I'm utterly heart broken," Keigo said before he ran out of the classroom.

"Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun," Orihime squealed. "I'm so happy to hear the news. So when is the wedding? Let me make the cake for the reception," Orihime continued.

"Uhm. We're just seeing each other Inoue-san. We're not getting married yet," Rukia corrected.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki-san I just got carried away. I'm just too excited. Uryuu and I are planning to get married when we finish high school you see, so I thought maybe you and Kurosaki-kun are also doing the same."

"That's really wonderful to hear," Rukia said and Ichigo just gave her a nod.

Isshida had given Orihime a gold bracelet as a gift. The girls were admiring the present and Rukia was one of them.

The day dragged on and Ichigo could not wait till the end of class. He gave Rukia the special bento that Yuzu prepared for both of them. They had the school rooftop to themselves thanks to Sado and Mizuiro who stopped Keigo from interrupting their lunch.

"Yuzu truly is a great cook," Rukia muttered. She just finished her bento.

"Do you want some more? Mine isn't finished yet," Ichigo offered.

"I'm just wondering, when did we stop arguing? I'm not saying it's a bad thing but it just feels strange sometimes. Where did my bad ass boyfriend go?" she asked him playfully. Rukia was pretty sure that Ichigo was still the same. He was just happier and less temperamental unlike before.

"I'm still the same. It's just that when we got together I found a reason to smile. I don't know you just had that effect on me all of a sudden. Do you miss the scowl?" he asked her.

"I actually like the smile better. It's just that it makes me want to think about so many things. It makes me wish for many things I'm not sure I can actually have like a future with you. What if for some reason I get called back. What if they give me a different assignment or what if they want me to stay in soul society for good? I'm just scared about missing all these. I'm afraid off losing you," it was an honest answer that Rukia knew she had to say to him eventually. A lot of things were uncertain about their relationship.

"I don't like it when you think too much. You look to serious like you're going to do something bad," Ichigo commented. It earned him a good whacking on the head. "At least I know you still haven't changed," he added.

* * *

When the class ended Ichigo and Rukia walked home together as usual when they got to the front door he found a note from his father. Ichigo read the first part of the letter out loud then stopped. Rukia went in front of him to read the note. 

**_Ichigo and Rukia-chan,_**

**_Daddy and the twins will be out. You two enjoy your stay in the house. Ichigo, remember what I told you about protection and responsibility. Have fun kids. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon._**

"That idiot," Ichigo muttered under his breath he was read as Renji's hair.

"What does your father mean by protection and responsibility?" Rukia asked as she looked at Ichigo questioningly.

"Don't mind him he's just being his stupid self," Ichigo replied. They got inside the house and the lights were off. When Ichigo opened the lights the place was decorated with white balloons. The dining table was set with a feast for two. Rukia's eyes were sparkling in awe. Ichigo read the back of the note and it read:

**_The bouquet of roses and the champagne are in the fridge. You can thank us later. Yuzu did the cooking so those things on the table they're safe to eat. Kon is with us too so don't worry. Play some music. Karin picked the songs for you. Do your best! I cancelled the restaurant reservation. It's better if you guys celebrate at home._**

_Signed Daddy, Yuzu and Karin._

Ichigo stuffed the note in his pocket as he chuckled to himself just in time because Rukia leaped in his arms and kissed him.

"This is so romantic! I didn't think you had it in you but this is just so wonderful," she exclaimed. She let go of Ichigo who was reluctant to let her go. He went to the cd player and turned it on. Some romantic R&B music started playing which started the mood.

Ichigo went and pulled the chair for Rukia then he got the bouquet and the champagne out of the fridge. He handed Rukia the flowers, which she graciously accepted. He popped the bottle of champagne and poured both of them a glass.

The dinner Yuzu prepared was awesome they had lamb chops and mashed potatoes. They each had a slice of strawberry cake as well. Everything was going okay but he still had one present to give to her. It was something he picked up when he and Ishida went jewelry shopping. He had it engraved with their names.

"Before we go hollow slaying I have something to give to you first," Ichigo muttered. They ended up slow dancing to the 6th track on the cd compilation that Karin made for them.

"Well, I feel too spoiled. You made me breakfast, you brought the bento for me and now this dinner date not to mention you let everyone in class know that we're together. You still have another surprise up your sleeve?" Rukia said rather enticingly.

"It's in my room," Ichigo said as he and Rukia went upstairs to his room. He asked Rukia to open the closet and there she found a chappy toy wearing the prettiest heart shaped locket she had ever seen.

She pulled the chappy toy from the closet then stared intently at the necklace. "It looks so pretty," she exclaimed.

"It would look better if you're the one wearing it, but before you do that open the locket," he told her.

Rukia didn't actually know how to do it so Ichigo showed her. Inside the locket was her picture in the first half and Ichigo in the second. She closed the locket and handed it to Ichigo to put it on her.

Rukia admired her new necklace. "This is the best day ever. I can't believe the living makes such wonderful occasions like this."

"I told you I love you right? This is just the beginning. You said you're worried about what's going to happen. I am too. I've never felt this way with anyone. I'm just happy that I'm sharing all these time with you," Ichigo said as he looked at her intently.

Ichigo kissed her and she responded to him longingly.

That night Ichigo woke up with the sleeping Rukia in his arms. Her head rested on his bare chest. One of his arms around her small waist and his other hand intertwined with hers, He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you." She just cuddled closer to him.

**_FIN _**

* * *

**_A/N: _**So here is the sequel to the story I made last valentines day... I hope you enjoy reading it... I finally had a little time to write... your reviews would be appreciated... **_thanks again and enjoy... I'm uploading another chapter for my other FIC Forgive me... keep posted... thanks again...did some cleaning up… jeez… didn't think it was that messy when I posted it… Gomenasai._**


	8. Animal Instincts

**08. Animal Instincts**

**Summary:** Ichigo and Rukia had a very interesting lesson in class. For some reason Ichigo never thought that their Biology subject can bring about questions that he somehow didn't want to answer about his feelings towards Rukia.

I don't own bleach. Kubo Tite owns it...

* * *

It was a normal day in Karakura high or maybe not too normal because to be honest Karakura peeps aren't what you would typically call normal. Ichigo and Rukia were in their usual class and with their usual classmates. 

Their science teacher paired them up for their next meetings assignment. They initially had introduction to the different types of animals. Their topic the next day was about reproduction of the different organisms. Ichigo since he sat next to Rukia was paired with her. They were to discuss how mammals reproduce. Others like Inoue and Ishida were paired their topic were insects. Keigo and Tatsuki were paired much to the shorthaired girl's annoyance they were to talk about protozoan reproduction. Sado and Kojima were paired and they were to discuss how birds reproduce. The others in the class were paired and they had other topics as well.

Keigo made his way towards Rukia's desk. "I don't mind pairing with you Kuchiki-san. Maybe Ichigo here can trade partners with me," the boy said trying to act sly.

Tatsuki stared at him evilly. Ichigo grunted and threw a book at him. "Stay away Keigo if you know what's good for you," Ichigo threatened.

"I'm sorry Asano-kun but I'm paired with Kurosaki-kun and well, maybe some other time okay," Rukia said with her false sweet voice. Asano blushed and walked away as if he was in cloud nine. Ichigo was as usual very pissed and annoyed by the whole crappy act.

The class ended each of the teamed students went on their way to do the research. "So we have to go to the library to borrow some books then we'll bring them home so we can finish this in time before we patrol tonight," Ichigo said as he tidied his things.

"Bunnies are mammals too, right? So we'll learn about them as well?" Rukia said with delight. She was already holding her canvass bag ready for their trip to the library. "You're too slow," she commented.

"There are other more interesting animals than bunnies," he berated. "And I am not slow. I just don't want to join the crowd of people getting out of the classroom all at the same time," he added. He slung his canvass bag over his shoulder. His and Rukia's were the same kind only different in color his was blue and hers was pink. No one dared question why though.

Rukia whacked him in the head. "But we can add them in our report, you idiot. I can draw diagrams too,' she said to him. "You can't do anything about it unless you want to do the report on your own," she hissed.

To be honest Ichigo can pull the report thing by himself but the fact that they had to present it in class was the difficult part. He can write the whole report and have Rukia present it. That was his plan actually. In order for her to agree with his idea though he would have to include the blasted bunnies.

"Okay, we'll include them in the report. Now we have to get to the library before they get all the books for reference borrowed," Ichigo said as he hauled Rukia to hurry out of the room to the library. They ignored the stares everyone was giving them, well, Rukia was but Ichigo's face was flushed. Some girls in the corridor were giggling while some guys were murmuring about how lucky the carrot top boy was. He released her hand and Rukia was certainly confused because Ichigo let go of her hand half way. She was almost certain that she was going to be dragged till their point of destination, well, apparently not.

They arrived in the library and it was of course very quiet. Ichigo avoided Rukia's gaze and well Rukia was still very puzzled. A number of familiar faces in their class were already there huddled in their own corners. Rukia and Ichigo went to the Science section. Ichigo looked at each rack of books until he spotted the one-labeled Biology.

"Here I found it," he motioned Rukia to join him. He found a couple of books about the subject and extra book about Rabbits. He handed the book about rabbits to Rukia and carried the rest of the load. Ichigo thought it better to just bring the books home and finish their report there.

Rukia smiled at him. "I knew you'll see it my way," she exclaimed. They walked home together Ichigo carrying the extra book load and Rukia walked along side him reading the book about rabbits.

They got home, both entered through the front door since Rukia was officially living with the Kurosaki's although she was no longer in the comfort of Ichigo's closet she was bestowed a bed of her own in Karin and Yuzu's room. It was the only considerable down side of the whole ordeal. She liked staying in Ichigo's room even if it meant staying in a closet but there was no way in hell she would voice that out.

"I'm just going to your room to start with the project," she said to him before she went up to his room. Ichigo took a quick stop in the fridge to drink some water. He figured Rukia might actually be hungry so he brought some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies care of Yuzu and some milk.

"Hey eat some cookies. You didn't eat a lot during lunch time," he said to her handing the plate of cookies and the glass of milk. Rukia was still engrossed with reading the book about rabbits.

"Rabbits are fascinating. No wonder Chappy was fashioned in the likeness of this mammal. So we're to report about the different means of reproduction for mammals," she said as she nibbled on one of the cookies.

Ichigo started with the report. He outlined the report by putting the type of reproduction that mammals have which was unfortunately the sexual kind. It would have been better if they were to report about insects or some other animal that had other means of reproduction other than the said kind. But being the stubborn guy that he was he didn't want to show Rukia that he was cowering on the idea of discussing with her the said topic.

"According to this book rabbits have a rather large sexual appetite," she read out to him.

"I honestly don't want to know," Ichigo somehow his face was bright red.

"Are you blushing? Oh Kurosaki Ichigo finds the subject of sexual reproduction a rather uncomfortable topic to discuss. Seriously Ichigo they're just animals," Rukia said a-matter-of-factly. Ichigo decided to ignore her and continued on the said project.

Rukia walked towards him and stood behind him. Her proximity to him was relatively close. He could almost feel her breath almost at his nape, as she looked closer to what he was doing.

"Get a way bitch!" he yelled at her. He turned to look at her and he was surprised as to how close her face was to his.

She was grinning at him evilly. He knew that look to well, it was the type that meant Rukia had the upper hand and truthfully she did. Her cerulean eyes were staring back at him. They were actually very beautiful. Where that stupid thought came from he had no idea. And her breath, it smelled of the mint candy she just ate mixed with the chocolate chip cookies he gave her. Her hair also smelled like strawberries. She was intoxicating his senses. Her lips were moist and pink and they were very close to his. Ichigo felt like he was on over drive. He wanted to scream but he didn't want to look stupid. She was too close and it was driving him nuts.

'Think of bunnies, cute fluffy bunnies,' he told himself. He had to relax.

"Ichigo what's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Rukia asked him worryingly. She touched his forehead and a swift tingle went through his body. What the hell was wrong with him? It was just Rukia he kept telling himself and for some reason his own thoughts were ganging up on him. It was pointing out that it was indeed Rukia, the petite girl with soft raven shoulder length hair and deep azure eyes that he sometimes caught himself staring at. He was in deep shit. He was fantasizing about her. He wanted to know how it would feel to hold her in his arms in a tight embrace. Of course he had carried her, a number of times but those were not intimate moments. He wanted to know how it feels to kiss her and the closeness of their faces weren't making things any better.

"Just stay away from me okay," he retorted trying to get his self together.

"Is your inner hollow trying to get to you?" Rukia asked worriedly inching closer to him. Her worried eyes stared back at him.

"No it's worse than that," he replied, trying to move away from her. Somehow he found his way to his bed and Rukia was still very close. He was waiting to be kicked or be hit on the face but somehow none of it came.

"Do you want me to call your dad?" she asked with concern. "This isn't like you at all."

"Just stay away from me and I'll feel a little better," he said. He didn't want to grab Rukia and cause some unnecessary incident because he had just found out he was a hormonal teenage boy.

"Hmmm… I've read about this. You're scared of me. So that means I have that effect on you," Rukia said with an evil glint in her eyes. A realization somehow dawned on her. She moved closer almost right on top of Ichigo, her hand resting on his leg almost close to his inner thigh. He felt himself tense at her touch. She then whispered closely to his ears, "then I'll leave you here to finish the project okay."

And with that she got off his bed and went out of the room. Ichigo sighed it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**A/N: hey all... so this just popped out of no where and well, I just found myself writing this bit... I just loved torturing Ichigo in this fic... I wasn't able to proof read it though so my apologies in advance for the booboos... anyway... your feed back is more than welcome...Thanks for the peeps who reviewed the last chappy I'm truly happy that you guys liked it... much love to you all... I'll try to write some more fics hopefully when I get a break...I'm not sure if the title actually works for this bit? what do you think? **


	9. A Dream About You

**09. A Dream About You**

**Summary:** A fic inspired by a beautiful song by Keri Noble. Rukia left without saying goodbye. This tormented her so much.

**I don't own Bleach or the song A Dream About You…**

* * *

"Hey good morning beautiful," Ichigo said as he brushed the loose strand of hair on her face. His touch lingered on her cheek. She loved the warmth of his touch. She loved the sound of his voice. She smiled at the sight right before her, his unruly orange hair, his smirk. She loves the sight of him when she wakes up but where was she? He couldn't be with her. She was in her room in the Kuchiki Manor. How can he be there with her unless he was already dead? 

"It was just a dream," she told herself as she got up from her futon. He couldn't possibly be with her. It had been three years since she left him. Her dreams however were filled with memories of him. Memories she held dear. It was a price she had to pay for falling in love with a live human being.

The war had ended and their side won, that should be the only thing that mattered but it didn't. A midst all the chaos when they had to fight Aizen and the other traitors who would have thought that it would happen. He fell in love with her and against her better judgment she felt the same way for him.

She knew that it was something that would never work. She was dead and he was a live. He had just turned 18 and they have only known each other for three years. It wasn't even an eighth of the years she had lived in soul society.

She went to her dresser and started brushing her hair. She looked at the mirror. She looked as if she was about nineteen or twenty and she smiled at the thought that he would be turning 21 on the 15th of that month. She looked at the alarm clock that she got when she was still in Karakura and it showed the date. It was the 15th. He always made her smile but somehow the thought of him also made her cry. Her heart felt like the wounds of her past were ripped open again. It had been three years. She was the one who ended it. It felt like it was just last night. They just finished slaying hollows in their area and they were about to go inside his room to turn in for the night. She decided she had to leave. She decided that it was the right time. She knew that the relationship she had with him was bound to end anyway. They were too different no matter how they seem a like. She prepared for that night. She had to do it. Soul Society ordered for it to be done. She knew that she should not be the cause of any imbalance.

It was a direct order from Yamamoto so-taicho that she should be the one to do the kidou to seal his powers. She would have gone against it but it was better than having him persecuted. She was after all the person at fault. She knew the consequences and the possibilities. She was still a Shinigami and a member of Gotei 13. She was not a normal human being. Ichigo even if he was acting as a substitute Shinigami was still not officially dead. His life chain was still attached to his body even if it was broken before when he was trying to attain his Shinigami powers. The consequences were unthinkable according to the captains and she was given the option to be the one to end their relationship and to seal his powers for good.

Three years, it wasn't a long time she was more than one hundred fifty years old after all. There was never a day she had stopped thinking about him. She often wished she would get an assignment in Karakura but she knew that her Nii-sama would not allow it.

When Renji was made captain she was instated as vice-captain of her Nii-sama's division. Her brother realized that he could not hold her back anymore but he still somehow wanted to be able to monitor her and what better way than to make her his vice captain. She did paper works and she helped in training the new members of their division. She did everything that can get her thoughts away from Ichigo. She told herself everyday that it was for the best. She told herself that maybe she didn't love him enough because she didn't fight for him instead she gave in and did what they told her to do. She sealed his powers and the only way for them to come back is if he dies. He needed to pass through the normal way just like everyone else. Seireitei never liked exceptions and no matter how much he had contributed to their victory, soul society didn't see it as enough reason to let such a union take place. They were forbidden to love each other.

She would give anything to hear his voice again and tell him the truth. If only she could tell him that she loved him and she still does. That her days are always filled with the thought of him everyday. If only she could apologize to him. If only she could say the truth then maybe she could move on. She told herself that she wanted to forget but she knew deep in her heart that the very idea of forgetting him was an outrage. She would never give up the memories because somehow those were the best days of her existence. The time she spent with him was more precious than the years she had lived her life in soul society. He thought her how to live and yet she cold heartedly left him with his powers sealed for good. She made sure. At some point she was determined to change him back to a normal teenage boy so he can live a normal life. Soul society took much of his time by making him do the shinigami work. He should not have been involved in the first place. She had to take responsibility. She was torn between her duty and her feelings for him. She thought that maybe if she would hurt his feelings he would easily move on. A part of her hoped that he did while the other was dying of pain from the idea of another girl in Ichigo's arms.

She drank tea by the Koi pond for it was her free day. Her nii-sama told her she can rest for a bit since all the paper work were finished on time. She thought maybe her nii-sama noticed her sorry state and thought it better to let her stay home. Home, she had another home, it was in Karakura and it was in Ichigo's room. She may have had her own bed in Yuzu and Karin's room but she found comfort in Ichigo's closet and later on in his bed. She missed those nights when she sneaked out and went to his room. She felt a knot in her stomach at the memory of staying in his room. She told herself she deserved the misery that she was going through.

"Your brother told me you were here," she heard the familiar voice of her friend Abarai Renji. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked her with a worried look on his face. He moved close to his childhood friend.

"I had a dream again. I thought that after three years it would be a lot better. I hoped that I would be able to move on but I still feel it. I still have that guilt feeling. I took away his powers and told him that we will never see each other again and walked off. I didn't even say good bye. I hurt him and I don't know if he had already moved on. I'm a monster and I deserve to be punished," she sobbed and buried her face on his chest.

"You really love him, don't you? I wish I could help you but the rules are the rules and maybe he has moved on," Renji tried to comfort his friend. He never liked seeing her in that state. It was killing him too seeing her that way.

"If I could just tell him that I was sorry and that I could say a proper good bye," she said in between sobs. She wanted to tell him that was the least thing she could do and she wanted to tell him to move on. It would hurt but she knew that he deserved to be happy.

"I'll open the gate for you just this once. Go and see him and tell him everything that you need to say then come back. I'll cover for you with your brother but you have to promise me that you'll get yourself together after this. I don't want to see you looking like this anymore," Renji said as he tried to soothe his friend.

Rukia looked at him then hugged him tightly and muttered her thanks. Renji opened a gate for her.

She was walking through the familiar streets of Karakura. She somehow found her way to the park. It was where he and Ichigo usually hang out. They also did a lot of hollow killing there. It was also the place where they first kissed. It held so many beautiful memories. He saw him sitting on the park bench reading a book. He looked more mature he was no longer that teenage boy, he was basically a man. He was handsome than ever. He also had that usual scowl. She was going to walk towards him when she heard someone's squeal.

"Ichigo," said a rather familiar voice and in front of her she saw Ichigo standing up. A girl was almost running towards him she had long hair. It was Inoue.

"Hi Orihime," he welcomed her. The girl gave him a hug and he welcomed it.

Rukia wanted to slump in the pavement. 'So he finally moved on,' she told herself, tears stinging her eyes. She turned around and used the hell butterfly to go back.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**_A Dream About You By: Keri Noble_**

_I had a dream about you last night  
I dreamed that you were dead  
When I woke up I wanted to call  
And get it out of my head  
But we don't talk anymore  
I made sure of that  
But I'd give anything to hear your voice  
I would do better if I could go back  
I'm sorry for your tears  
I'm sorry I never told you in all of these years  
I didn't leave you like I should  
I hope you found someone to love you like I tried to  
But never could_

_I always knew that it wasn't right  
To get involved with you  
But I never thought that you would fall so fast  
Got me to thinkin', "what the hell am I gonna do?  
But now you seem like you're fine  
Like you've moved on with your life  
But I'd give anything to talk to you  
And tell you I know I didn't treat you right_

_I'm sorry for your tears  
I'm sorry I never told you in all of these years  
I didn't leave you like I should  
I hope you found someone to love you like I tried to  
But never could_

_You live and you learn  
You build and sometimes you just watch it all burn_

_I had a dream about you last night  
I dreamed that you were dead_

* * *

**NOT!**

* * *

Ichigo sat by the park bench. It was his birthday, his 21sth. It's been three years since Rukia left. She also sealed his powers and for some reason the kidou she used was too strong that he could not break through it. He could barely feel the spirits around not like before. He went to the park everyday. He hoped, he wished that she would appear to him. He wanted to see her again. He didn't care if she left and didn't say why. All he wanted was to hold her again in his arms. Somehow he always dreamed of holding her close to him. And last night was no exception. He wished that he would see her again. 

The reason he was in the park though was to meet his friends. He had not seen them in a long while. Orihime was the first who came. She actually came rushing towards him. Right across the street he thought he saw someone familiar like a girl in Shinigami robes but when he looked back she was already gone. Orihime was cheerful as usual. He already got used to calling her by her first name since they have been friends for a while, Uryuu arrived after her. He kissed his girl friend and apologized for making her come by herself. Tatsuki came and Chad was the last to arrive.

Ichigo celebrated his birthday in a nice restaurant down town. They sat in a table for six and Ichigo couldn't help but glance at the empty chair in between Uryuu and Chad.

"You miss her, don't you?" Orihime asked him and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Uryuu added.

"I don't want to tell you that you should move on because Rukia is also my friend. I guess you'll have to do it in your own time," Orihime muttered.

"We'll be here if you need us," Chad added.

"It would not hurt if you let it out," Tatsuki offered.

"Hey, you guys don't get all sentimental. This is my birthday not my funeral," Ichigo said but he was almost in tears. It has been three years and he never cried even once but tonight he felt like he should. He cried. He quietly did. Chad, Uryuu, Tatsuki and Orihime were the only witnesses.

Ichigo walked alone that night. He said goodbye to his friends and they all took their separate routes. He lived in his own apartment close to the university. He was deep in thought. He wanted to see Rukia again. That was what he wished for when he blew the candle on the cake they brought him for his birthday.

He loved her and he wanted her back. He wanted her back in his life or he wanted to be part of hers again. He didn't know how but he intended to figure out how. He prayed in his heart that if there was a way for him to be with her he would do it. Ichigo was about to cross the street when a car showed from the right. It was as if the car was out of control, Ichigo was not able to move out of the way fast enough. Ichigo was hit by the car before it crashed to a post. His body flew a few feet away and he hit his head very hard on the pavement.

Ichigo was brought to the hospital and he was trying hard to keep himself awake. He just gained consciousness but he felt like he was about to give up. But he didn't want to die yet. He had to see his dad and his sisters first.

After a few minutes the Kurosaki's were there. Isshin was in tears. He remembered what his father told him about living his life and dying way after his father dies.

"Old man, don't cry for me. I'm sorry I'm dying a head of you but I haven't been living my life at all. I think this would be better," he said between coughs. He tasted his own blood.

"Stop talking Ichi-nii," Karin said as she cried. Yuzu was next to her quietly crying.

"I'll be fine. You guys take care of the old man," Ichigo muttered.

"Stop talking like you're dying Ichi-nii," Yuzu retorted her eyes filled with tears.

"I undertand now," Isshin said with controlled emotions. "This is the only way after all. You will be with her if you pass on," he added.

Ichigo just smiled then he lost consciousness. The doctors started to work on him. From one of the machines it showed a flat line. Isshin tried to stop himself from crying as he held his two daughters.

During the funeral Ichigo did not show himself to his family and his friends. It was better that way he told himself. He somehow ended up in his Shinigami uniform when he died, he even watched as the doctors covered his body the night he died in the hospital.

He stood behind a sakura tree while he waited for his own funeral to finish.

"I didn't expect to see you here," a familiar voice said.

"Rukia," Ichigo looked from behind him. She was wearing her Shinigami uniform and an arm band that meant she was already a vice captain.

"It's been a long time. I guess you're my assignment then. Nii-sama never gave me any small missions like sending off souls but I understand now," she muttered. "Ichigo I want to apologize for living you before. I had to do it. It was for the best."

"I figured you wouldn't leave for no reason at all. I forgive you and that doesn't matter now. I've waited for three years to be with you," Ichigo said as he took her in his arms.

"But aren't you with Inoue?" she asked him.

"No, she is dating Uryuu. I couldn't bring myself to like any other girl since you left. I thought about you every day. So are we going to Soul Society now?" he asked her. He looked down at her she seems so fragile in his arms.

Orihime, Chad and Uryuu saw them from a distance and somehow they knew that finally they were together again.

Isshin sighed. He knew that his son was just waiting for death. He was sad that he would not be with them but at least he knew his son found his happiness. He found love in life but in his son's case he found his in death.

"Yes, I'm bringing you home with me," Rukia said as she tiptoed and kissed his lips.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm so happy I'm dead. Now I can be with you forever," Ichigo said as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

**_FIN _**

* * *

**A/N:** okay. I just cooked this up around 1 am… Why I'm still up well, I have my reasons. Anyway, when I heard the song I was like… this sounds so Ichiruki…well an angsty one at that. The lyrics are in the middle. Enjoy reading r/r…. sorry for the booboos. I'll just check them tomorrow when I wake up. I think I've been up too late…I want to know what you guys think… good or bad… constructive criticisms is always welcome…just holler back… thanks again for reading… 


	10. Falling

**_10. Falling_**

**_Summary: _**Just a little piece about Rukia and her feelings for Ichigo.

I don't own Bleach…

note: stuff in Italics are flashbacks.

* * *

Rukia stood in front of the Kurosaki clinic. It has been a year since she was there. The last time she and Ichigo spoke was after the battle with Aizen. Some things were left unsaid but the kiss they shared before they parted was more than enough to get the message across. 

"_I guess this is goodbye," she said as she and Ichigo walked side by side. He was leaving soul society after they had finally defeated the forces of the Espada and the traitor captains. She smiled at him, a genuine smile of thanks. _

"_You can always come and visit. My windows are always open for you," he said as he touched her cheeks. Ichigo had grown mature from the past two years they have fought side by side. He still had the famous scowl but he had also started showing her his gentle side. _

"_I don't know if I would be allowed to go back but I will try and visit," she replied sadness was evident in her voice. She was fighting back her sobs._

_For the last time he held her in his arms. Minutes maybe hours passed and she buried her head on his chest. His hand circled her back as if to calm her. She had always been tough. She never cried in front of anyone. The only times she did were the times she thought he was dead. _

"_If ever you do think of coming back just remember that I would be waiting. I don't care how long but I will wait for you," Ichigo said as he lifted her chin to look straight in her eyes. Brown pools bore into midnight blue. It was an understanding between the two of them._

_An unspoken vow they shared, a bond that they forged the day they first met. _

"_I don't know," she lied. She loved him she had already fallen for him even before._

"_I don't need your answer now. I told you I'll wait. I have a whole lifetime to wait for you," Ichigo said. He searched her eyes and she smiled at him again. He leaned in and kissed her. She cupped his face not wanting to let go but she knew that she had to. He had a life a head, a normal life that she would give anything to be part of._

_When they parted almost gasping for air she was about to say goodbye his finger was pressed on her lips. "I don't want to hear you say goodbye. I will see you later," he said and kissed her again before letting go._

_The next thing she saw was his back turned against her. His figure slowly moving towards the gates leading him back to his home._

_She turned back then walked away. Tears started to run down her cheeks. She didn't care whether the whole soul society saw her cry. It wasn't a sign of weakness. It was a sign of strength. She was giving up the most important person in her life for her duty. _

_On months end she tried very hard to forget. She tried to keep her thoughts focused on work. Renji and the others noticed the change in her. She never spoke to anyone unless it was necessary. A lot of them thought that her being a Kuchiki kicked in but then again even Byakuya noticed the change. _

"_I have noticed the big change in you. It's been a year since the boy left but you still act as if he had only left yesterday. Is he really that important to you? You would normally brush away something like this after a while," Byakuya asked her while they sat by the Koi pond for tea._

"_I'm sorry if I worried you nii-sama. I just want to make sure that all my duties are finished. It has nothing to do with…" she tried to say but was cut off._

"_It has everything to do with that boy. In all honesty I do not want to encourage your feelings for him because for one he is human and you can't be part of his world unless you completely give up your rights as a Kuchiki. Not to mention that you will be self exiled," Byakuya answered._

_Rukia looked at her brother understanding dawned in her face._

"_The boy once told me that if given the choice between protecting you or following the rules there's no doubt that he would save you. He reminded me of a promise that I should have kept. Now I'm making a choice of giving you your happiness or following the rules of the family. This time I want to do the right thing. You can go to him. I'm freeing you from the responsibilities of our name. I think your sister would want that," Byakuya said as he stood up and was about to go to the drawing room._

_Rukia went to him and hugged her brother, for the first time. "Nii-sama,, thank you and I'm sorry if I have to leave you," she said as she let him go._

_Byakuya placed his hand on her head. "Go now and be happy. And if that brat causes you any problem don't hesitate to come back here and I'll dice him," Byakuya said and for some reason Rukia heard the slight humor in his voice. _

"_I will miss you," she said as she waved goodbye and ran out of the house._

She stood there waiting for any sign of him being home. Her hand was somehow sweaty. Her heart was pounding. She was scared. What if he had moved on? What if he found someone else? What if he wasn't able to keep the promise? She thought that she was probably making a big fool of herself for even coming back. She wanted to go back. Walk away. It was the sensible thing to do,

She had always been brave. She always had everything under control. Why was she scared she kept asking herself. She decided to come back. Once she decides on something it was always final. She would never go back on a decision she had already made. She had to face him whether he accepts her or not. There was no turning back.

She needed him. She felt so empty without him and for some reason she felt stupid glued in front of his home. She couldn't understand why she felt so vulnerable when it was him involved.

"Rukia?" his voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw him. He was now eighteen and was as handsome as ever. She saw it in his face the same longing she saw a year ago when they parted. He ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "What took you so long?" he asked. He was almost carrying her. She rested her head in the croak of his neck. "I almost thought you would forget about me," he added.

"I would never do that. I love you. I'm ready to say it now. I've fallen in love with you way before and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I made you wait for me," she muttered to his ears.

"You really are an idiot. I told you I'll wait for you. I'm just glad you're here now," he said as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Who you calling idiot, idiot!" she answered back and slapped his arm hard.

Ichigo chuckled. "I even miss that bit about you," he said jokingly. Rukia just laughed.

"I'm just glad you're home," he said as he led Rukia inside the house. Her ears were filled the usual Kurosaki ramblings of Yuzu, Karin and Isshin.

Rukia was indeed home. All her fears had washed away when she saw him and felt his arms around her. She had never been that happy in all her whole existence. He completed her and she knew it. Deep in her heart she knew that being with Ichigo was something she would never regret.

That night she woke up in their new apartment. Ichigo got an apartment for the two of them and it was close to his university. He only visited the Kurosaki clinic to check whether she had already shown up and fortunately for him she actually came.

Rukia stirred from her position. Ichigo's arm was securely around her waist as the other clasped her hand.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked and she realized that he was awake.

"I just couldn't believe I'm here with you," she said as she turned and faced him. His face was an inch away from hers. Her hands were now pressed on his strong chest as his arms protectively embraced her.

He gently kissed the top of her head. "Believe it you're here with me and there is no way on earth or in seireitei can they keep us a part. I won't let you go this time," he said and they shared another passionate kiss. Their two bodies entwined as the bright moonlight lit their apartment bedroom.

**FIN**

* * *

**FALLING**

KERI NOBLE

Standing here outside your door  
Not sure if you're home  
Wondering if I'm a fool  
Maybe I should go

Usually I'm fearless  
But I've become undone  
A clown without even a disguise  
Now everyone will know that I've

Fallen fallen I've fallen in love  
And I can't make sense of it

Don't know how this happened  
I can't say for sure  
But suddenly I'm incomplete  
Sustaining on the hope

If you meet me face to face  
If you could hear my heart  
You might feel this terrifying something rising up and you've

Fallen fallen you've fallen in love  
And you can't make sense of it

* * *

**A/N: This piece was inspired by Keri noble's song Falling. Read and Review… gotta go now… I have work tomorrow so gotta hit the sack early… **


	11. It's Not A Date

**11. It's not a Date**

**Summary: **Rukia asked Ichigo to go with her shopping and well... read on… a bit of awkward fluffiness. Ichiruki

I do not own **BLEACH**

* * *

"Just because I said I'm going with you to the mall doesn't mean this is a date," Ichigo said. He had no idea why he even said those things out loud. He was enjoying his sleep given that it was a weekend and he can sleep longer than usual when Rukia barged in his room and asked him to go with her to the mall. Why he said yes he had no idea but he did recall her saying she would ask Kiego or Mizuiro if he would not come. 

So Ichigo took a quick shower dressed up and was dragged out of the house by the very excited Rukia. She wore cargo shorts that went below her knee and a pink tank top and she wore a pair of pink sneakers. She also had a denim jacket to complete the look.

"Your dad just gave me money for shopping and you don't expect me to go to the mall by myself," Rukia said with puppy cute eyes that were pleading to him.

"As long as we are clear with the, this-isn't-a-date part then we're cool," Ichigo reiterated. Why he said that date thing again he had no idea.

"This isn't a date just as you put it you are just coming with me to the mall to help me pick new clothes. And for your information I don't ask guys on dates they're the ones who ask me. And that goes for both here in the living world and soul society," she replied with conviction.

Why he even thought that Rukia asked him out on a date he didn't know. Of course she would never even entertain a stupid thought like that apparently for him he was considering the possibility. To say that Rukia was pretty was an understatement because even in his standards she was beautiful of course he wouldn't say that to her she might get all cocky. She had those bright dark blue eyes which were almost purple, and her porcelain white skin that looked so soft and contrasted with her raven black hair and her petite body that had curves in the right places just made her physically perfect in his opinion and with that he slapped his head because he was daydreaming about his shopping companion.

"Are you going to walk as slow as a freakin' turtle? We will miss the bus if you walk at that pace," she said as she took his hand and dragged him to walk faster.

A slight blush showed on Ichigo's face as Rukia dragged him for almost a block. They got to the bus stop and waited. Rukia was still holding his hand. Ichigo on the other hand was too busy blushing that he didn't notice that he too was holding on to her hand while his other hand stayed shoved in his pocket. The bus came and they rode it. Ichigo paid the fare before he got dragged at the back of the bus.

"I'm so excited I have never gone to the mall before, well I've been to the shopping district and all and I've also gone to the market with the twins but I have never been inside the department store before," she admitted. Ichigo smiled at her innocent ramblings. Of course she had never been to the mall. They were too busy fighting hollows and saving soul society in the past year that he never really had the time to show her around in Karukaru leisurely.

They got to their stop and Rukia stood up excitedly and pulled him from his seat to hurry up. They were in the shopping district and from across the street stood in front of them the biggest mall in Karakura. Before Rukia could cross the street Ichigo pulled her back

"Those lights over there," he pointed at the traffic lights. "You see the symbol of the man that looks like its walking? When that lights up that's the only time you can cross the street, got it?" he asked and Rukia nodded. Ichigo lead Rukia as they crossed the street still not letting go of her hand. Rukia was in awe at the sight of the beautiful things that adorned the big building. She liked the mannequin displays upfront and the door that automatically opened and closed. She also liked the stairs that moved up and down by itself.

"This Rukia is an escalator," he said to her as they got on one. He was almost whispering it to her because it would seem odd to have someone their age not knowing what an escalator was. "It's like the usual stairs only it moves by it self and it only goes one way. If you need to go down you have to take the other escalator because this one only goes up."

Rukia just said an acknowledging "oh." They looked at the different shops until they got to the girls clothing section. A sales attendant saw them come in and made her way to them.

"Good morning, here to shop for your girlfriend," The red head sales woman greeted them.

Before Ichigo could deny anything Rukia had already spoken up, "Yes, I need new clothes can you help me look for the things that I need?"

"I'll be more than happy to oblige. Sir, you can seat on the coach if you like," the woman offered to Ichigo.

He just scowled but did just that. Rukia and the red head went from one rack to another, picking out some shirts, dresses, skirts and a few pants. Ichigo had no idea how much money his father gave Rukia so he bought his wallet and his credit card just in case. He was actually not a big spender so he had enough money in his account plus his credit card extension from his father might come in handy.

"Okay, I'll just be fitting these clothes and then tell me if they look okay," she said as she went in the fitting room. The girl hanged the clothes on the wall hanger and went out.

"She picked really nice pieces and most of the clothes are half the price because of our summer sale, so don't worry," the sales lady reassured him. Ichigo just deepened his scowl.

"Okay I'm coming out," he heard Rukia say from inside the fitting room. She went out of the curtain covered stall and checked her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a nice yellow spaghetti strapped summer dress that flows just right below her knee. "So what do you think?" she asked.

Ichigo was just awestruck by the sight of Rukia in her new dress. She always looked nice in his opinion but she was absolutely breath taking at that very moment.

Rukia just giggled at the sight of Ichigo gawking at her. "I guess that means you liked it," she said as she went back in to try something else.

Ichigo snapped out of his daze. Rukia came up with a few more outfits that just rendered him speechless. The other things that Rukia needed like her underwear and swimwear she just checked the sizes and inspected the pieces before adding them to her purchase. And of course some of them came with the usual rabbit design that she liked so much and a couple also had strawberries on them just for kicks.

"What? You're not fitting the swim suit and the underwear," Ichigo joked.

"Please. I went out with dresses and a couple of skirts and tops and you go berserk. I just don't want you to end up in a coma," she smirked. Ichigo just grunted.

They paid for the purchase which Rukia had more than enough money to pay for.

"I'm hungry," she said as she dragged Ichigo who was already carrying all her shopping bags.

"So where do we eat?" She asked.

"Have you ever been to a fast food?" he asked her and she said she hasn't. Ichigo pulled her into one of the fast food joints inside the mall. They got an empty booths.

"So what do you want to eat?" Ichigo asked her.

"I don't know. What do you eat, in a fast food anyway?" she asked. "I suppose whatever you're having I'll get the same but can you add some dessert?" she added. She rested her chin on her hands.

"Yosh! I'll get our orders you stay here, okay," he said as he went to the counter to get some orders. Rukia just stayed on her seat and waited for him. She noticed the kids who were playing with Chappy action figures. She wanted to go and tell Ichigo to get her the meal that had the free toy but she had to watch their shopping bags. She watched the kids who were playing and was longing to have her own chappy toy.

"Oi Rukia, stop staring at the children. You might scare them off," Ichigo said as he sat down with their drinks and two Chappy toys on the tray. Rukia's eyes lit up. "I saw that the kid's meal included the Chappy toy so I got the two of us the same meal so you can have two of these," Ichigo said.

Rukia stood up and went to his side of the table and hugged him.

"Get away from me," he shooed her away. Ichigo went red but fortunately for Ichigo Rukia went to her side of the table and was too busy marveling at her new Chappy action figures. After a few minutes their burgers and fries came along with Rukia's strawberry parfait. They ate their meal. Ichigo finished first but he still had to wait for Rukia to finish her fries and strawberry parfait.

"We should do this more often," Rukia said after a she finished her fries and started on the parfait. "I mean school and hollow fighting can be so boring sometimes. If we have free time we can go to other places too. Maybe to the beach like what Arisawa and Inoue told me," she added.

"Did they ask you to come with them?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, they asked for if the two of us can come and well I said yes," Rukia said absentmindedly. She was too busy enjoying her parfait,

"You did what? They might think we're going out or something," Ichigo retorted. He just stared at her with disbelief.

"I want to go to the beach and besides there's no way that I'm going there without you. Would you want me to go there by myself? Well, other than Inoue, Tatsuki and the other girls I heard Ishida and Sado are coming and so are Asano-kun and Kojima-kun too. It would be weird if everyone is coming and we aren't," she replied.

"Well, I suppose you have a point there," Ichigo admitted. The idea of Keigo running after a bathing suite clad Rukia was also a scary after thought. Screw what his friends have to say. It isn't safe to leave Rukia with Keigo around. "Okay, we'll go with them."

"I knew you'd say yes. I'm done I just need to buy some shoes and then we're all set," she said. They stood up and she walked ahead of him leaving Ichigo to carry all the shopping bags. He grunted but trailed after her. They went another floor higher to get to the shoe section. Rukia didn't take long she just got another pair of sneakers, a pair of boots, stilettos and a pair of flipflops. He knew that girls liked shoes but she didn't seem to be like that. When she saw the pairs that she wanted she just picked them from the rack asked for her size and went to look for the next pair. He noticed how she went shoe shopping just like Karin would do it except his little sister would not buy stilettos. He smiled at the thought. Since both of them were carrying shopping bags. Ichigo of course got the heavier ones and gave her the ones that were much lighter.

They took the elevator instead which was another contraption that Rukia mused about. When they got to the ground floor and got out of the elevator Rukia's eyes lit as they stood right in front of the toy section.

"I don't have money left but can we take a look at the toys?" she pleaded. Ichigo just grunted but nodded just the same. Rukia handed him the rest of the bags before running inside like a five year old kid. She looked at the pretty dolls and the mounds and racks of plushies. And then as if an apparition showed in front of her she saw the chappy stuffed animal in one of the racks.

She stared at the stuffed animal but upon realizing that she didn't have any money after all the shopping she did. She looked at Ichigo but thought that she already got two chappy action figures from him so it would be too much to ask but she can always use force but then again he had been such a sweetheart all day. She never thought the day would come that she would be using the word sweetheart and Ichigo in the same sentence. So she decided that she wouldn't. After hugging the stuff animal she put it back in the shelf and went to Ichigo. "Okay, I'm ready to go," she said and smiled at him. She took some of the bags from him and walked out of the toy section. Ichigo was just right behind her.

Ichigo knew that Rukia liked the Chappy bunny that she saw inside the toy section but somehow figured that since she didn't have enough money she didn't buy it but she would normally ask him to cough up some cash so she can have her way but somehow today was different. "Hey Rukia let's sit down first," he said as they approached a bench right in front of the book shop.

Rukia sat on the bench and Ichigo placed the bags down. "Can you stay here for a few minutes I just need to get something from the book store," Ichigo said as he went inside and when he saw that Rukia wasn't looking he went out the other door and went to the toy section. When he came back he was carrying a rather big plastic bag.

"What took you so long?" Rukia asked as Ichigo got the other bags from her. They made their way to the exit and were now hailing a cab.

"Well, I had to do my own shopping you dope," he replied. Ichigo got a taxi and he and Rukia got in at the back. Inside the taxi Rukia asked about the stuff Ichigo bought but he just wouldn't say. They got home and Rukia avoided talking to him. So finally before they got in the twins bedroom to put all her stuff Ichigo pulled her in his room.

He pushed the plastic bag to her. "This is for you," he said not looking at her; Rukia dropped the other bags and took the package.

"What's in here anyway?" she asked as she opened the plastic bag. Inside was the Chappy rabbit she hugged and left in the department store. "You bought it!" she squealed which was so weird because Rukia never squealed. She hugged the plushie then kissed Ichigo on the cheek. "Thank you!" Ichigo was red as a tomato.

"Well, I had a great time anyway, even if you basically made me follow you around and carry your bags for you. It wasn't that bad," Ichigo admitted, "But this still doesn't count as a date."

"Well, we went shopping, we ate out and you bought me a present, I definitely don't think that we had a date," Rukia said. "Uhmm Ichigo?"

"What is it now," he said trying to sound annoyed but he was really happy that Rukia liked his present for her. Well, it was an easy thing to figure out since she was crazy for chappy.

"Carry my bags please," she said as she walked out of his room with the chappy bunny.

Ichigo scowled but got the bags and followed her out of his room. He vowed that next time they'll go out he's going to decide where they're going.

* * *

**A/N**: well, I finally finished this… I have parts of my other fics not done yet so I figured I should just write this bit first and maybe my head would clear up or something… Well, it's almost 2:30 am so I guess I'll post this and check for errors again later when I get a bit of a shut eye... Read and review… thanks in advance… your comments are very much appreciated. I might make a beach trip fic too since I mentioned going to the Beach on this one... or maybe not... it depends if you guys liked it... 


	12. Weight in the Balance

**12. Weight in the Balance**

**Summary:** This came up after reading Chapter 269 of the Manga…. So this has spoilers… very short… one shot…an Ichiruki take

**I don't own Bleach but I wish I did.**

* * *

'I can't die now. I have to get to Inoue. I have to help them, I have to help Ichigo save her,' she was here to save their friend and she can't die yet. No she won't allow it. Her body was weak. She felt her knees giving in. She knew what it felt to be trapped. She knew how it was to wait for her doom and how it was so painful to hope that she would get rescued. Those feelings were all too familiar and she knew that Inoue was going through the same thing or even worse. She had no idea what kind of monsters the arrancars were at least when she was sentenced to death she was taken to soul society a place she knew. 

'Inoue must be really scared,' she thought. 'I must keep fighting. I must save my friend,' she told herself but she was just too weak and she fainted.

The others felt it her reiatsu faded. Ichigo of all people knew to well who's reiatsu had spiked then died out.

"RUKIA…!?" He cried out. The door that may lead him to where Inoue was captive was right in front of him but he somehow wanted to turn back and look for Rukia. He asked himself why he let her go with them and why he didn't insist on coming together or at least as teams so he can be with her and to make sure that she was safe. It was his fault. He nagged himself over and over. He had to go back. Rukia may still be a live. She couldn't die. If there was anyone that should die he would rather have himself killed than to see her dead. He was supposed to protect her. He was about to go back.

"So you realized who it was. You aren't as stupid as I thought you to be," Ulquiorra's voice was heard from behind him. The arrancar stood in front of the door. "It's been a while Shinigami."

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Ichigo yelled at the arrancar.

"Who are you referring to? Are you talking about the girl we are holding captive or are you pertaining to the Shinigami girl? I have to say she did not die in vain because she killed one of the Espadas," Ulquiorra replied.

Ichigo felt it. It was faint but he knew who it was. Rukia was not dead. She would not die. Not this way. He had to give credit to her. She's not weak like what she told him so many times before but he had to be sure. He could not let her die. He knew he was to get Inoue back but he needed to know if Rukia was safe.

"You can look away and find the Shinigami if you like? I will not stop you however if you want to go inside the fortress I can't let you in. You have to fight me. I'm sure the Shinigami would understand that you have to save your friend.

He knew that Rukia would want him to continue fighting. He was already close to getting to Inoue back and he could feel her faint reiatsu. She is a fighter. It would be an insult if he ran to her aid but he wanted to run back to her and see personally if she's safe.

"Idiot, we came here to save a friend. I didn't come here for you to protect me," he remembered Rukia saying that before they split up and took different paths to get inside the fortress.

'I may save her now but I would crush her pride. She's strong, she'll make it,' he tried to convince himself and he also realized that Rukia might actually beat him up for going back after getting so close to their goal.

"I suppose you're in a bit of a dilemma. Are you contemplating whether to save your friend or the woman you love," the arrancar said. "It's awfully selfish of you to choose someone who could already be dead."

"I guess I have to fight you," Ichigo said. He wanted so badly to get to Rukia but it would be too selfish of him. He just had to believe that she could make it. 'Rukia is strong. She will make it. I have enough faith in her. I believe her. She won't die. We would still have a long life together,' Ichigo said to himself. He knew that Rukia had known what it was like to be imprisoned that was why she wanted to join them. He somehow knew that she didn't want Inoue to feel the same as she did more so she didn't want Rukia to feel guilty if something bad happens to Inoue and she finds out that he was almost close to saving their friend first and that his worry for her caused him to go back and retreat from a battle. This may even cause Rukia to hate him or worse she may despise herself. He knew her too well; he was so much like him. She would want him to save those who needed saving and even if he wanted to protect her from harm he knew that Rukia has her own battles she need to face alone. She did kill the arrancar so she must have fainted and hopefully Renji and the others could get to her before the other enemies do.

"I'll finish this. I will get Inoue and we're bringing Rukia home with us alive. This is not your lucky die because you're going to die in my hands" he said then he released his Zanpakuto. 'Wait for me Rukia, I'll defeat them and get what we came here for then I'll never let anything hurt you again,' he thought to himself. Ichigo hurled his zanpakuto and all hell broke loose.

Rukia felt something wet and cold on her wounds. It felt relaxing. She felt so light. "I'm happy you're alive. I healed you woundth tho don't worry," Nell Tu said. She drooled all over Rukia's injuries which started to heal by itself.

"Ichigo wanted to go back but he had to fight. He'th clothe to thaving your friend but I knew you were injured tho I had to come and looked for you. tho he wouldn't have to worry," Nell said she looked at the injured shinigami. "I think he didn't even notice I wiggled out from hith grip and run off. He wath really upthet when he thought you were dead," Nell added.

"Thank you. I know he'll be able to save her," Rukia said. 'Ichigo save her. Please save her,' she thought before she lost consciousness again with Nell staying by her side.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** liked it or hate it… read and review… Nell replaces the S with th. I'm trying to write other chapters for my other fics. This came up after I read the scanlation for the new chapter so I just had to write it. Sorry if I haven't been able to update my other fics for a while. 


	13. Random Thoughts

**13. Random Thoughts**

**Summary**: Ichigo was in class thinking… read on…warning Ichiruki fluff feeling over dose.

I do not own Bleach because if I dead… you'd be reading an Ichigo rukia wedding chapter very soon.

* * *

He never knew when it started but somehow he agreed with Kiego, Rukia was cute. 

Ichigo was sitting in class. Not really minding what their teacher was saying. He wasn't exactly interested with the fact that lizards can grow back their tails. His gaze somehow landed to the girl setting next to him.

Who would ever think she's a hundred and fifty years old, he asked himself. She looked like she was about his age or younger, not to mention she was too darn short. She seems so fragile like a porcelain doll, with her raven hair contrasting with her pale white skin and her dark blue eyes that reminded him so much of the midnight sky. Somehow he never thought that describing Rukia could be so poetic. It must be from reading too much Shakespeare. He sighed then scowled the most badass scowl he could muster.

Rukia gave him a puzzled look and he looked away not wanting her to see that he was slightly blushing. He mentally slapped himself for getting all those weird ideas. He and Rukia, they're partners. She was the Shinigami and he was her substitute. But his mind wondered off to the possibilities of being more.

He doesn't know why. He was never the type who looked for a relationship or liked the idea of dating and going out but for some reason the thought of Rukia pushed such ideas in his mind. A battle was raging in his head and no it did not involve his hollow. In fact that side of him once he let it help him actually cooperated with him pretty well. Back to the girl that was Kuchiki Rukia, she was different from all the other girls he had met and came across in his life. She was after all beyond the duty they shared had become his good friend. She also made her way to the Kurosaki family's hearts. His sisters loved her to the bone and his father was eager to adopt her if only he hadn't reminded him that Rukia had a family only they're in a different country or rather she had an over protective brother who's a captain in Soul Society.

There are so many things to consider and Ichigo weighed each one of them. She was a big pain in the ass. She's clueless about a lot of things, which actually added to her cuteness factor. She seemed so innocent but she can beat you up to a pulp if you cross the line. She was for him a walking contradiction, a puzzle that he needed to decode and he for some reason was rather eager to do the task.

Her being tough just made her sexier. Ichigo some how realized that maybe the reason why he never liked any girl before was because he did not find that factor in any of the girls he met before she came along. She was one that would best fit him and ever since the day she came into his life, his world turned inside out and upside down. She changed him and she still continues to do so. She was molding him to be the man that he knew he'd definitely be proud to be, her man. He was becoming hopefully the man that would meet all the things she was looking for because it was certain now that she actually fit the description of the girl that was made just right for him.

The class ended and as usual he and Rukia went walking home together. This time Ichigo did something that he had never done before, "hey brat do you want to drink milk shake and eat a hamburger?" Ichigo asked avoiding Rukia's gaze.

"That depends. Is it your treat?" she asked as she walked ahead of him with her hands clasped behind her. Her bag slung on her shoulder.

"Of course you dope! And it's not like you have any money. Your cash came from my allowance anyway," he pointed out. He had to mentally slap himself again. His goal was to be nice and to try and make Rukia see him in a different light but then again he's no good in that department.

"Then let's go. Took you a while to ask me out? I thought I would be spending a hundred more years waiting," she replied. She brushed off his bad remark; she turned and looked then smirked at him.

He noticed a slight blush across her face. He smiled at himself. He was hopeful. So maybe he wasn't the only one thinking about the possibilities in their relationship.

Rukia stopped and waited for him. She took his hand and they walked together. Ichigo looked at her and gave her a genuine smile.

"You look like and idiot you know that," Rukia said as she looked up at him, she was in reality rather pleased that he smiled.

"I guess you have a thing for guys with idiotic charms," he replied then chuckled. So with Rukia he could smile a little and be less grumpy. It was nice to act like a normal person and not someone who was PMSing. That's what Rukia would say, when he went on ranting about all the crazy stuff around them or sometimes it's the other way around.

She smiled at him then she tiptoed and kissed his cheek, which made his face so red that even renji would be ashamed to say it's his fair color.

So maybe they both went a little soft. It's just that after the fighting and the arguments they still find it hard to hate each other. It reminded him of the time when his mom was alive. The world maybe against him but when he was with his mom he knew that everything would be okay. Rukia gave him that same feeling. He may argue with her one minute because of something that worried him too much about her but would eventually give in, not just because she would kick his ass senseless but also because her presence gave him an assurance. Her being there with him gave him a reason. She brought back the spark of hope that left him when he lost his mom. She gave him the power to protect and she also gave him the reason to fall in love.

So Keigo wasn't exactly a dunder head after all because he thought Rukia was cute on the other note Ichigo would have to disagree because to him Rukia was beautiful.

**_FIN _**

* * *

**A/N:** _I just wanted to write something and well… this came up… R/R… The title has been changed from Bleach Drabble Collection to Bleach Ficcy Collection since my drabbles always ended up as one shot fics instead… following Satan Hat's advise… aheheheh she did review each and every chapter… about Ichigo PMSing… I like using that joke on guys… pisses them off a lot… pardon the OOCiness… ahehehe they're in love after all…okay so maybe they just held hands and gave a quick peck on the cheek but this still counts as fluff right? Thanks to Rabbit, _AkanaSabaru and andraq for being the first 3 people to review… hugs… 


	14. Summer Getaway Pt I: The Night Before

**14. Summer Getaway**

_This is the Sequel to 'It's not a Date'_

**Part I: The Night Before**

_Summary: _just some ichiruki before the actual trip just read on…. Hmm… I hope it doesn't suck…

_I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. KUBO DOES... _

* * *

"See you guys tomorrow at the school grounds okay. Pack the necessary stuff. This would be our first summer outing so we have to make it an awesome trip," Asano Keigo said excitedly. It was the end of term and they had planned for this beach outing for weeks. It was originally Inoue Orihime and Arisawa Tatsuki's idea and knowing the type of guy Keigo was, he would definitely not let an opportunity like this pass. 

"Whatever," Ichigo said as he and Rukia were about to walk towards home. Rukia just waved goodbye to their classmates before she tried to catch up with Ichigo.

"Not so fast Ichigo," Keigo said.

"What's your problem now Keigo," Ichigo retorted as he turned to face them. Rukia also looked at them a bit puzzled.

"Why do you always get to walk with Kuchiki-san home? It's unfair," Keigo said indignantly.

"Do you know where she lives?" Ichigo asked him blatantly.

There was a pregnant pause then Keigo replied with a big fat "No I don't know where she lives."

"Well, I do, so shut up. And see you guys tomorrow," The orange top boy said before walking off Rukia followed behind snickering.

"You're so mean," Keigo retorted he was being held back by Mizuiro and Chad.

Ichigo and Rukia took a left turn and the school was out of sight.

"If I hadn't known better Ichigo, I would have thought you were acting like an over protective boyfriend," Rukia said as she continued laughing.

"It's not funny. You shouldn't tolerate Keigo wanting to be close to you. Seriously, you don't know how perverted that guy can get. I'm just looking after you," Ichigo said. He knew that Rukia is strong enough to tackle Keigo on her own. However when the said friend of his tries to get close to her an over protective side of him kicks in and well he has no control over that. It's like the hollow inside him only worse because he's aware of what his doing and he tends to be over protective when she's involved. Ichigo somehow knew why but is not yet willing to accept it as a fact. He can't be, he shouldn't be. It must be against the rulebooks of being Shinigami to fall for your partner. He isn't sure if there was such a rule but the truth may just be the simple fact that he doesn't want to be rejected.

"You know that I can take care of myself. I slay hollows even before you were born so pardon if I doubt your line of reasoning," Rukia muttered. She walked passed him as they got closer to the Kurosaki clinic

It's times like these that he wanted himself and Rukia to be just regular students. So they can enjoy walks like the one they were having that very moment. It was those simple things that he loved sharing with her. He would not openly admit it but the time they spent shopping together was the best he ever had. And the look on her face when she saw the chappy bunny he bought her was something that was etched forever in his mind and he hated to admit it but it most likely was engraved in his heart. He loved seeing her happy and that was the main reason he was coming with her and it was also the fact that he also feared the possibilities of letting Keigo lurk around her on the beach, or it could also be the fact that she told him that she had never been to a beach before and that there was no way she was going without him. The thought that somehow she needed him was just something that made him smile.

"Earth to Ichigo, the spaceship has landed," Rukia said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Quit it will you," he blurted. He wanted to laugh at her attempt to be funny but instead opted to put on his notorious scowl.

"I'm just concerned, you were spacing out for some reason," Rukia said with a bit of sarcasm on her voice.

"I wasn't spacing out, I was just thinking of the things we will be bringing tomorrow," Ichigo said and once again his excuse was sloppy. Rukia just turned her back and avoided to look at him.

Rukia noticed the sudden change in Ichigo after their trip to the mall. He somehow acted less angry and a little bit nicer however she would always catch him staring at her or spacing out. She dismissed whatever ideas that got in her mind and opted to believe this was due to lack of sleep and too much hollow duty. That was her reason for saying yes to this whole Beach trip anyway. She somehow figured that Ichigo needed the break and two days in the beach with no hollows to worry about was just what they needed. She already requested someone to take over their post while they are away. And she also asked Renji to come with them. She's going to surprise Ichigo tomorrow.

The day went as usual. After they got home Rukia helped Yuzu and Karin in assisting Isshin in the clinic and Ichigo realizing that all his family pitched in with the work, did the same. They had a very delicious supper courtesy of Yuzu and with the help of Rukia as well. The raven haired Shinigami, somehow found something endearing to do that actually gained Ichigo's approval. She wasn't a bad cook and she knew a thing or two in the kitchen and with Yuzu around, cooking was a breeze.

Ichigo and Rukia were busy packing in Ichigo's room.

"Maybe I should bunk here in your room I don't want to disturb the twins when I wake up early for tomorrow," Rukia said thoughtfully.

Ichigo's face went red. It had been a while since Rukia stayed in his room. "You look stupid, did you know that?" Rukia asked. "I was in your closet for two months and you never complained and now you look like I'm going to take advantage of you or something," she added.

"Are you planning to take advantage of me?" Ichigo asked jokingly. He had to calm down and truthfully Rukia was right. Why was he acting all strange? Rukia did stay in the same room with him and it didn't matter than, why would it now?

"In your dreams carrot top, do I still have my beddings in the closet?" Rukia inquired.

"Well, I never had the time to put them away so they're still there," Ichigo replied nonchalantly. But in all honesty he kept her beddings in tact ever since she decided to stay in soul society back then after he rescued her from being executed and he hoped that she would return and well she did but unfortunately not in his room. His family decided that she should stay with the twins.

"We should tell your dad though. He might check in the girls' room and not find me there. He'll make a racket and it would defeat the purpose of keeping the twins undisturbed," Rukia said.

"No way! He will have all those crazy ideas," Ichigo opposed.

"I stayed in your room for two and half months and it didn't bother you. Why is it such a big deal now?" she asked him absentmindedly.

"Well, they didn't know you were in here before so it didn't matter. You see it isn't normal for a girl to stay in the same room with a guy," Ichigo explained, his face was red from embarrassment.

"And since when did we ever became normal?" she challenged.

"Fine, you'll stay here but I'm not telling dad. I'll just tell him you're staying over at Inoue's then just stay in the closet like you did before and just shut up okay," he finally agreed.

The petite Shinigami once again over powered the carrot top substitute in their bout of wits. Hugging her Chappy plushie, Rukia opened the closet door and arranged her beddings. Ichigo heard her say 'home sweet home,' and it actually brought a smile on his face. It felt like it was old times. He and Rukia would banter, kick hollow butts then argue some more but at the end of the day they would co-exist peacefully in his room. Those were the days he missed. The thought of sharing his space with Rukia and having her in his closet again just made him nostalgic. He mentally kicked himself for thinking in such a way. It was so anti-Kurosaki Ichigo of him to be all mushy let alone experience nostalgia about a simple thing as sharing his room with Rukia again.

"Good night Ichigo," he heard her say. He looked at the closing closet door.

He was now left packing their things, not just his things but hers too. He cursed under his breath. He was tempted to knock on the closet door and drag her out to finish packing but decided not to. Good thing though that Rukia had finished with the underwear and swimwear part. He got her toiletries in a mini kit that he also stuffed in her bag. He just placed her folded clothes inside her Chappy duffle bag and arranged it so that everything would fit in place. His old man bought it for her and Rukia was almost in tears when she opened the wrappings that revealed the chappy adorned bag. He hated the idea of carrying the bag for her tomorrow simply because of the dreadful design but he wouldn't have the heart to make her carry the heavy load by herself anyway. "Rukia you will be the death of me," he muttered to himself then a chuckle escaped from him. He placed their bags by the foot of his bed then he finally laid in the comforts of his soft mattress. He stared back to his now occupied closet and smiled before sleep finally took over him.

Inside the dark enclosure, that was Ichigo's closet, Rukia felt at home. She missed the small space that she had inhabited for more than two months before. It was nice that she was offered her own bed in the twin's bedroom but somehow the closet held so many fond memories for her. Memories she shared with Ichigo. She smiled at the thought of herself and Ichigo sneaking out at night so she can take a shower away from the prying eyes of Isshin and the twins that was before they knew she stayed in the Kurosaki household. She also remembered the times when Ichigo's family would comment on how he would grow fat because he eats too much or rather the boy actually got extra helpings of their family meals to share it with her. And she could somehow admit to herself that she found the gesture rather sweet, or it could just be because the guy was decent enough to not let her die from starvation. It was a familiar feeling being in the closet again but it also felt different because somehow her relationship with Ichigo had slightly changed. He was still the same Ichigo that she knew from before but her feelings for the said boy may not be as they used to be. And in all honesty it was against her better judgment to feel even a slight bit of affection for the boy but as she learned more about him and his family it was something that went beyond her control. She opened the closet door a bit to look at the sleeping form of Ichigo. He looked so peaceful. A smile showed on her face. She held her Chappy plushie close to her and said Ichigo's name before falling asleep.

Both of them were deep in slumber, both quietly anticipating what would be happening in their little vacation the next day.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay… It is a sequel to the one shot 'It's not a Date' but since it was starting to get lengthy I decided to make this sequel a two part piece (and hopefully it would not extend to three). I know the ficcy collection is suppose to be a collection of one shots that can either be related to each other or could stand alone by themselves. I guess this bit can be a stand alone to. I'm going to start on the next bit and hopefully I can post it within the week. It depends really, if they won't make me work my butt too hard at work. R/R. I will check on the errors when I have free time. Not enough time for writing and much less time for proof reading… I apologize in advance if I have a gazillion booboos…. Forgive me if Ichigo seemed a bit OOC… well, If a guy likes a girl he tends to be nicer… so I think it was necessary. It was only around Rukia after all. He was still his usual self around their friends. 


	15. SG PT II: Beach Fun and a Bit of Romance

**15. Summer Getaway**

_This is the Sequel to 'It's not a Date'_

**Part II: Beach Fun and a bit of Romance**

_Summary: _Second Installment. This is the actual trip. IchiRuki, UryHime and RenTat (well we will get there eventually)

_I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. KUBO DOES..._

* * *

Ichigo woke up from the best sleep he had ever had in months. It was only two hours from their trip to the beach with their friends and surprisingly he was a bit excited not that he would openly admit it. He knocked at the closet door to check if Rukia was already awake and in fact she was. She was already wearing her yellow sun dress. Ichigo couldn't help himself but stare, his mouth was slightly agape and fortunately no drool came out. He was for some reason, awestricken by Rukia. He remembered the day they went to get those clothes in the mall and he was about the same state. 

"Hey moron, didn't your father ever tell you it's impolite to stare?" Rukia said as she got out of the closet.

Ichigo just looked away. He was particularly annoyed by his actions let alone the fact these said actions were triggered by the exasperating shinigami that was standing right in front of him looking all pretty. 'Wait did I just think of Rukia as someone pretty,' he mentally reprimanded himself for thinking such morbid thoughts about her.

"I think you should get ready now. I'm just going to Inoue's. Just bring my stuff with you okay. I mean it would just be too difficult to go out through the window and slide down the pipe with a huge duffle bag on my shoulder," Rukia said as she stood by the window her Chappy backpack on her back with her Chappy plushie's head protruding out. She also wore a hat that he could remember her wearing when they visited his mom's grave. "See you in a while Ichigo," she said with a smile before she got out of his room through his window.

"Fine," he yelled back at her. He couldn't believe but he was getting soft on her and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He wore a green shirt that read 'Bad Ass Rookie' paired with light khaki cargo shorts. He stuffed his mp3 player and head phones in one of his cargo packets. He put on his black beach sandals then got his and Rukia's bags before he got out of the room.

"Ichigo!!!" his father's flying kick almost made contact with his chin fortunately for him he had very good reflexes and was actually able to dodge the attack.

"Hey, I haven't seen Rukia-chan. Did you by any chance lure her into sleeping in your room?" Isshin asked suspiciously. Ichigo went red as a tomato. "My dear son, you have finally accepted your being a real mature man," Isshin said all teary eyed from Ichigo's seemingly guilty reaction.

"Shut it old man. Rukia slept at Inoue's last night. I told her I will bring the bag for her so she wouldn't have to carry them," Ichigo lied.

Isshin ran to Masaki's oversized poster. "My lovely darling our son has grown more gallant than I expected. He's now treating his girlfriend nicely. I think we will be expecting more progress soon. Perhaps a grandchild in the very near future," Isshin exclaimed his eyes gleaming with excitement, a magazine flying towards him and smacked him on the face.

"You should think like that. Don't put dirty thoughts in Ichi-nii's head. He's already filled with it and beside they're just going to a trip to the beach they're not going to their honeymoon yet," Karin said and Ichigo just stared at her with disbelief. He could not believe that even she thought he had it for Rukia.

"Ichi-nii, I packed some food for you and Rukia-nee. Enjoy your trip okay," Yuzu said as he handed Ichigo a big picnic basket filled with goodies. She was a sign of relief from the rest of his family.

"Thanks Yuzu," he said as he took the basket from her. He was carrying two huge duffle bags one of which was plain black and the other was pink with Chappy faces on it much to his dismay. Why he agreed to carry the bag for Rukia was beyond his own understanding of his great mind. Why oh why does he let himself go through all of these for her he really wasn't sure either. He held the picnic basket in front of him. He got out of the house saying good bye to his family first.

He saw Rukia waiting for him in front of the house. He wanted to smile, to acknowledge that he appreciated the gesture but of course he wouldn't do that because it was so unlike him so instead he scowled. "I thought you left for Inoue's a while ago?"

"Well, I did but I realized that you won't be able to bring all our stuff by yourself and I guess I was right," she said as she tried to get her Chappy bag from him.

Ichigo didn't let go of it instead he gave Rukia the picnic basket. "Here, take this. Your bag is too heavy. Just carry the damn basket."

"But I want to carry my bag, it's so pretty," Rukia said with her fake smile.

"I would really want you to carry the bloody bag because it looks hideous but it's too heavy and your puny self won't be able to carry it half our way to school so stick to the basket," Ichigo retorted. He just scowled at her.

"Fine, I'll just carry the basket," she said as she walked in front of him. They walked quietly together. It was a perfect day for the beach. The sky was filled fluffy white clouds and the cool breeze just made their walk to school more relaxing except maybe for the load that Ichigo was carrying on both his shoulders.

"I'm pretty excited to go to the beach. I mean I've never been to one and I have never been assigned to a place close to one," Rukia admitted. She was still walking in front of him.

"I guess you'll just have to enjoy your first trip to the beach then," he said. He thought of what kind of life Rukia had before they met. He never really asked her before and somehow he wanted to know now.

They got to school where their other classmates were waiting. Chad was talking to Ishida, Inoue and Tatsuki. Rukia ran towards them she put the picnic basket next to the bags that were situated next to the waiting group. Ichigo followed behind. He dropped their bags next to the other luggage pile.

"Hello Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue greeted both of them. Chad nodded and Ishida just pushed his glasses up.

"So where are Keigo and Mizuiro?" Ichigo asked.

"They'll be here in a little while. They just got the coaster we are using," Tatsuki piped in.

"Kojima-kun said his girlfriend felt sorry for not being able to join us today so she paid for our transportation and the ryoakan we'll be staying in," Inoue added.

"He must be dating someone very rich," Rukia said thoughtfully.

Their other classmates Chizuru Honshō , Ryō Kunieda, Michiru Ogawa and Mahana Natsui arrived a few minutes after they arrived. Everyone was chatting excitedly. Ichigo just sat on the pile of luggage and watched Rukia laugh and having a bit of chitchat with the other girls. Seeing her that way made him think that maybe it was better of that she was with them or rather that she was with him having the time of her life and not worrying about hollow attacks, arrancars and the issues that soul society often find amusing to throw at her.

The girls' conversation was cut by the arrival of an expensive looking coaster van. Ichigo was stunned to see some familiar Shinigami faces with Mizuiro, Keigo and Mizuho inside. Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika were inside the said vehicle.

"Rukia why are they here?" Ichigo asked her almost like a whisper.

"I invited Renji because's he had never been to a beach like me, I'm not sure why Ikkaku and Yumichika are here though," she admitted. She was delighted to see the other two Shinigami as well. She would have wanted to see her Nii-sama too but then her brother would probably be too busy.

"Hey guys hop in," Mizuiro said as he opened the door. "We have some of Asano-kun's friends with us. Well, I think they're Ichigo's and Kuchiki-san's friends too."

"yo, Ichigo, Rukia," Renji greeted as he saw the two getting inside the vehicle. He even helped carrot top carry the bags in.

"Let's sit in the back," Rukia said as she pointed out the wide back seat of the coaster. She took off her hat and was about to go to the back.

"You can sit wherever you want," Ichigo retorted and was about to sit down on one of the front row seats but Rukia's tight grip stopped him. His scowled deepened and stared at her with confusion.

"But I want you to sit in the back with me," Rukia said with her annoying fake sweet voice. Her eyes were gleaming as if threatening him with death if he refused.

"Okay, I'll sit at the back with you," Ichigo gave in. walking towards the back of the coaster.

Ikkaku was sitting in front with Keigo's sister leaning on him an annoyed look plastered on his face. Yumichika was sitting next to Renji who didn't feel like interrupting Rukia from torturing Ichigo. Inoue and Arisawa took the seat behind the red head.

"Abarai-kun it's so nice to see you. Why didn't you bring Matsumoto-san and Hitsugaya-tai I mean Hitsugaya-kun with you?" the bubbly girl asked.

"Hitsugaya didn't want to go so Matsumoto can't either. Who's your friend?" Renji inquired and looked at the girl with short hair, who was eyeing him indifferently. He had seen her before but was never formally introduced.

"Oh, this is Arisawa Tatsuki, my best friend," she introduced her friend to Renji.

"Tatsuki, these are Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayesagawa Yumichika. They're friends of Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san," Inoue exclaimed. "I haven't seen them in a while and it's really nice of you guys to visit us." She added.

"Ori-hi-me! Come sit with me," Chizuru said as she rushed towards the girl's seat. Tatsuki rolled her eyes and stopped the bespectacled girl from groping on her best friend. Renji eyed the short haired girl with amusement.

The others finally settled in. Ichigo placed the bags on the empty seats next to them. He wanted to keep Keigo away from Rukia as possible. The other boy however favored to sit on the row just right in front of them.

* * *

Ichigo got his mp3 player out and was about to put the head phones on when Rukia took one of the ear piece. 

"Hey," Ichigo protested. "You took the window seat, were pretty much seated at the back and now you're sharing my MP3 player. Are you trying to push my limits," he said in annoyance.

"I just want you to relax. I know you would just be annoyed with all the racket up front so other than you making some lame excuse later I thought it best if we're seated here at the back. As for getting the window seat I just want to see where we are going. About the ear piece thing I'm bored so I hope you don't mind if I share with you your music thingy, not that you can do anything about it," she answered and put the ear piece on. Ichigo put the other piece on and he switched on the player as if they just had a silent agreement. Ichigo got his PSP out and started playing. Rukia just listened quietly and watched as they pass through places she had never seen before and would point them out to Ichigo. After an hour of the same routine Ichigo decided to put the PSP away because there was no way he was going to finish a game with her constant interruptions. Rukia however was falling asleep and kept hitting her head on the glass window. Ichigo decided to put his arm around her and rest her head on his shoulder because a few more bumps and she would end up with a bruised forehead.

Initially it felt awkward having Rukia in his arm and her head resting peacefully on his shoulder. He could smell Rukia's strawberry shampoo and he wondered when she had grown a liking for the said fruit. The feel of her closeness eventually melted on him and he soon followed her in dreamland.

* * *

Mizuiro checked the back seat because he could no longer hear Rukia and Ichigo arguing. Keigo did the same after being freed from the restraint of the rest of their classmates. 

Keigo's eyes were wide and full of tears. Rukia's head was rested on Ichigo's chest and his head was on hers with a protective arm around her. Mizuiro covered Keigo's mouth then motioned their classmates to come and see their sleeping classmates.

Orihime and Tatsuki came first. The two girls giggled at the sight. Uryu and Chad followed and so did the rest of their friends.

"Get your camera's ready," Mizuiro said softly almost like a whisper. Holding his own camera he took a picture of Ichigo and Rukia sleeping. The others did the same. Keigo was still in tears.

"These would make very good blackmail materials," Tatsuki said. Orihime just nodded.

"Ano… Orihime can you sit beside me for the rest of the trip I want to talk to you about something," Uryu said as he stood behind the cheerful girl with big bosoms. The girl looked at her friend and the short haired girl just smiled and said she could. The rest of their classmates also went back on their seats. Ryo and the others were holding Chizuru down to prevent her from attacking Ishida who was talking with Inoue.

Inoue followed Ishida to his seat. Chad sat next to Yumichika and Renji ended up occupying Inoue's seat.

"I hope you don't mind. Chad wanted to talk to my friend," Renji said when Tatsuki got back from the back of the coaster. There were a lot of empty seats but she didn't want to point out the obvious to the red haired tattooed guy.

"It's alright," she said as she sat next to him. The two of them fell quiet. If silence could kill, they would both be dead.

* * *

Rukia felt something warm next to her and thought of snuggling closer. She opened her eyes and saw Ichigo's green shirt, she just absentmindedly smiled and snuggled closer embracing the loving feel of warmth around her. A sudden realization struck her. Her eyes were wide open. 'Okay, calm down,' she told herself. 'Why are we hugging? I must have dozed off. I shouldn't wake up Ichigo. I shouldn't wake up Ichigo,' she thought to herself. She looked up and saw Ichigo's peaceful face. She couldn't help herself but smile. 'Maybe just this once,' she told herself. She didn't have the heart to wake him up so she just settled herself back to sleep putting her arms around Ichigo's waist and somehow Ichigo's arms wrapped around her protectively. 

Ichigo woke up because he thought Rukia stirred but he just felt her snuggle closer. He realized that both his hands were wrapped around her and she also had her hands around his waist. They may have looked so comfortable together and truthfully he really felt comfortable having her in his embrace. He gently kissed the top of her head. She was probably still sleeping like a baby. He could see parts of the beach outside. He nudged Rukia a bit to wake her up. He knew that she would love to see the scenery outside.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up I want you to look outside," Ichigo said. Rukia rubbed her eyes and tried to stretch out a bit accidentally hitting Ichigo in the face which caused him to wince in pain.

"Oh sorry about that," she said then the sight from outside the window caught her eyes. "Wow," was the only word that escaped her mouth.

"I think we're almost there. Are you hungry? I think there are some sandwiches here," he said and handed her one.

"Thanks," she replied then she started eating her sandwich. "This chicken sandwich is delicious maybe we can give some to the others," she said. She was about to stand up and hand some sandwiches out but Ichigo stopped her.

"Just eat here I'll do it," Ichigo countered then carried the basket and passed it to Mizuiro. His friend was grinning at him. Keigo on the other hand was ignoring him. "Pass it on to everyone and just give it back to me when you guys are done." He grabbed a sandwich inside the basket before handing it to them. He sat back and started eating his food.

Rukia was still watching the view outside. Her cerulean eyes were wide with anticipation. Ichigo smiled at the view next to him. Rukia was more child like than he had ever imagined her to be. She was full of innocence, something that she seemed to lack when she was in the face of an enemy but when she was with him she was different. It was as if she was showing a side of herself that only he was allowed to see. Somehow he felt a tad bit special.

The Coaster went to a stop in front of a really big traditional style two story house. Renji stood up and went to the back to call Ichigo and Rukia.

"Hey love birds, we're here," Renji said then smirked at his two friends. Ichigo and Rukia suddenly moved away from each other. They were somehow in the same position even after they had woken up. Rukia was still leaning on Ichigo and he still had an arm around her shoulder. Somehow being like that just felt natural when it was just the two of them but as soon as someone noticed it was like they were pulled back to the real world.

"Who you calling love birds you moron," Rukia said as she stood up. Renji just eyed them mischievously then followed the others who were getting out of the coaster.

Ichigo stood up and got their bags. "Go and get the basket and I'll carry these," he said not looking at Rukia because he was still blushing from what Renji said.

"Are you sure? Okay," she said. They got out of the coaster. The house was beautiful. The smell of fresh pines wafted their noses. It truly was a nice place for a vacation.

The manager of the ryoakan greeted them. The old woman ushered them to the drawing room where they were served tea.

"My name is Yamada Muika. I'm the manager and care taker of this house. It's rather fortunate that you came here before the peak season. The beach is almost all to yourself except of course for the locals and some of the visitors for the annual festival. There is actually a fair on the other side of the beach. You are in for the time of your life. I have prepared 2 large rooms. They're next to each other. There are onsens behind each room so you can relax before you rest tonight, but for now I would suggest that you put your things away and go to the beach," The cheery old woman said. They guided them through the Right wing of the house there were two doors.

"The girls can take the right and the boys are to the left. Please see if the rooms have enough futons for everyone. My assistant Reiko would be here in a little while. You can ask her if you need anything," the old woman added.

"Thank you Yamada-san," Mizuiro said.

Ichigo brought Rukia's bag inside the girls room which earned him giggles from his female classmates. He just ignored them as usual and just deepened his scowl.

"Thanks Kurosaki-kun," Rukia said using her false-sweet voice.

"I'm in the other room if you need me," Ichigo said ignoring her pretentious act and put his hand on top of her head. "Go on and get your swimsuit on. Bring a towel and your sun block. I'll just see you outside," he directed her before coming out of the room.

Rukia was confused.

"Kuchiki-san, let's see your swimsuit," Inoue said cheerfully. She pulled Rukia in to check her bag. She realized that the petite girl may have been clueless to what Kurosaki-kun was telling her.

On the other side of the wall the boys were also putting on their swim wear. Keigo was the first one to finish and he made a dash to the back of the house that was open to the welcoming beach.

The place was beautiful. The sand was white and the sea was blue and was absolutely breathe taking. Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro, Ichigo, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku with Mizuho clinging to him came out. Ryo and the other girls followed. The last that came out were Tatsuki, Orihime and Rukia, who was rather conscious with what she was wearing.

"Kuchiki-san, come out now. The sun is up and the beach is just beautiful," Inoue said. She was wearing a red two piece bikini that covered just enough for the imagination. Tatsuki was wearing a blue striped two piece bikini.

Ichigo was already seated under a coconut tree. He was actually waiting for Rukia to come out because he knew that she would love the view and he always fancied seeing her awestruck and excited.

Rukia slowly came out of the house she had her chappy towel slung over her shoulder. She was wearing the indigo colored two-piece bikini that they shopped for the last time they went to the mall. Ichigo had to swallow really hard. He was not sure which was more breathe taking the beach or Rukia's bikini clad body. He mentally slapped himself for thinking like a total pervert.

She walked towards him and for some reason he couldn't stop himself from staring.

"Is there something wrong?" Rukia asked with uncertainty. "I should have worn a T-shirt on," she said.

"No. you... you look great, I mean you look really nice," Ichigo stammered and in all the years that he was in Karakura high his classmates have never seen him stammer.

"Thanks," Rukia replied then sat beside him. She handed him a bottle. "You said I should bring the sun block so what should I do with it?" she asked innocently.

"Here, you put some on your hands and you put it all over your arms and legs and then I'll put some on your back to," Ichigo said as he took some sun block for himself and put them on his arms, legs and on his exposed chest, abdomen and neck.

"Okay, I'll do your back first then you'll have to do mine after," Rukia said as she took the bottle and started putting some sun block lotion on his back. She made sure that his whole back was covered. "There I'm done," she said excitedly. She put some lotion on her hand and put some all over her body. "Now, you have to put some on my back," she commanded.

Ichigo froze at the feel of her touch but it soon left his bare back and he snapped back to reality. "Whatever midget," Ichigo retorted.

"Who are you calling midget? Just put some damn lotion on my back just like what I did for you," she snapped.

It was a good thing that she wasn't facing him because he was red as a strawberry. He started to put some lotion on her shoulders and he traced the line of her back. He marveled at her porcelain white skin that was soft to his touch. The mere feel of her skin under his hands sent jolts of electricity in him. It felt awkward but he had to continue putting lotion on her back. She had curves in the right places and the mere sight of her bare skin was intoxicating. Ichigo was ready to scream. It was torture in the most beautiful way possible. 'Oh crap, what's wrong with me? This is just Rukia in front of me. Shit, my dad's stupid ideas are starting to affect me. Well, if that's the case then I should be drooling all over Inoue and not her but none of the other girls had that kind of effect on me,' he was mentally beating himself up because of all his perverted thoughts.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, come and join us we're going to play some beach volleyball," Inoue called out.

Rukia stood up and held out her hand to Ichigo whom she was able to pull up to stand. "Come on I want to play with them," she said as she ran towards their friends.

The girls teamed up against the boys and after tumbling and diving in the sand to try and save the ball from getting in their side, the girls won of course since the guys were too busy gawking at their opponents.

They all went in the water after their volleyball game. Keigo made a futile attempt to pull a shark prank on Rukia unfortunately for him the girl really thought he was a shark and instinctively kicked him hard on the face fortunately for him it was only bruised cheek which stretched to a black eye and not a broken nose.

Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku joined in the games and were actually laughing along like a bunch of regular teenagers. Rukia and Ichigo sat underneath the spot Ichigo found under a coconut tree.

* * *

"I'm glad we came here," Ichigo muttered. His expression was blank but Rukia knew to well that it was one of his silly ways of saying thank you to her. 

"I'm happy too. This place is just so beautiful and I know that I would remember this forever," she said as she watched the others play tug of war.

Ichigo was thinking the same thing. He would remember this place forever because this whole experience of going to the beach just somehow gave him an opportunity to explore the possibilities. Although he still stubbornly won't admit his feelings for Rukia his body and actions were beyond his control. There was something about her that totally made things harder for him to stay as aloof and as indifferent as he used to be.

"Can we walk there and swim by the rocks. I think it would look beautiful if we watch the sunset there," she pointed out to a slightly uphill trail that seemingly led to a cliff.

"Just don't do anything stupid like falling off alright," Ichigo said.

"Speak for yourself," she just grinned and ran. He followed behind her. She slowed her pace and soon enough they were walking side by side.

True enough the water on that side of the beach was very clear with a nice view of what's underneath.

"Do you know how to swim?" Ichigo asked as he held Rukia's hand while leading her to a deeper part of the water.

"I know just enough not to drown," she replied holding on to Ichigo's hands tightly.

"Don't be scared I won't let go. I won't let you drown," he instinctively said.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't because if you did and I survive I'll hunt you down and kill you," she threatened.

Ichigo couldn't help himself a smile broke on his face more so he chuckled.

"You should do that more often, you know, smile. It looks good on you. It's like the weight of the world is lifted off your shoulders," she said.

Ichigo let go of her hands and Rukia panicked. She instinctively grabbed on him pressing their bodies close together. Ichigo wrapped one arm around her waist. "I told you I won't let go of you," he whispered.

"Baka, I could have drowned," she muttered. Her hands were grabbing on to his shoulders.

He just smirked and hugged her closer. It was now or never. He may not be able to get her alone later they were with their friends after all. He didn't actually plan for anything but a part of him just wanted him to do it. A part of him wanted to tell Rukia that he actually liked her as more than a friend, as more than a partner. He had grown deep feelings for her that it seemed like his life would not make sense if she left him.

Rukia didn't know what she was feeling. They were swimming in a deep part of the water but she wasn't scared she was with Ichigo after all but there was a part of her that was rather terrified. Somehow she had grown accustomed to having him close. She had rode on his back many times before when they hunted hollows but the way they were so close to each other that moment just made numerous thoughts run in her head. She had always dreamed of them getting that close, as if they were intimate. It didn't help that during their trip on the way to the beach they slept comfortably in each others arms. Her heart was beating double time and he could probably feel it and to be honest she was feeling his heartbeat racing to. She was afraid to look at his face because she was afraid that if she did she might end up kissing him and he would probably be surprised and he would probably bellow out curses and profanities at her. It would be funny but it would also hurt her badly if something like that did happen.

"Hey why are you so quiet?" Ichigo suddenly asked her. He pulled her up so her face was leveled to his. She had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck, their faces inches away from each other. "Is there something wrong," he searched her eyes for answers. Her cerulean orbs stared back at him. He longed for those eyes to just look at him the way they were looking at him right that very moment. A bit of courage sprung in him. He was struggling with the possibilities. She would most likely kick him hard if she didn't feel the same but if all the signs are right she would welcome his actions.

Ichigo took a deep breath and after mustering enough courage did what he had dreamed of doing ever since she was taken away from him the first time. He finally did it. His lips pressed to hers. She was initially shocked but she gave in to it closing her eyes and savoring the feel of each others lips pressed together. He deepened the kiss and not really knowing what he was doing but he was probably doing something right because she was responding to him. They finally broke the kiss because of much needed air. Both looked red as Renji's hair. They finally had the courage to look at each other.

"That wasn't bad," Rukia said a-matter-of-factly. She smirked at him.

"Oh and you're an expert when it comes to things like kissing," Ichigo asked her then eyed her suspiciously.

"Aren't we the jealous type? I've read a lot of mangas where the characters share a passionate kiss and I have to say what we did wasn't bad at all but there is always room for improvement," she said teasingly.

"Stop talking about our kiss like some way of slaying hollows," Ichigo replied.

"I'm just saying that we need more practice that's all," she said with a grin and she boldly initiated another kiss. After a few minutes of what seemed like tonsil hokey, they had been holding back a lot of pent up emotions and sexual tension that it was bound to be a little bit more than just a regular kiss. They finally thought it best to go and sit by the rocks so they can talk better.

"You do know that from this day on you're going to officially be my girlfriend," Ichigo said. It sounded good in his opinion. Rukia was finally his girl.

"I don't have any problems with it. I'm worried about you though. What will happen to your bad ass rebel image?" she teased. She was sitting in front of him resting her back on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"I never really cared about what others think so it really doesn't matter to me. I mean I don't mind being like this with you all the time except maybe when my dad is around because he'll talk about his stupid ideas about having grand kids and such," Ichigo absentmindedly said. Then a sudden realization hit them that both made them blush.

"Well, figure something out but for now I want to watch the sunset," she said as she savored the feel of Ichigo's arms around her. He kissed her on the cheek and she gently touched his face. It was just as they pictured it to be everything felt perfect. How they will tell their friends later was the last thing on their minds.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay… I made it a bit long because I feel like I owe it to you guys for not updating right away. Truly sorry about the long wait and hopefully it was worth it… I just have loads of stuff at work that I have to do. Unfortunately more responsibilities… I'll be training newbies to fix computers now… lucky me…and I'll make day end reports on their performance… how fun is that?… Anyway… I'll try to work on my other stories to… I kinda have my stored ideas ready to over flow, unfortunately can't type em down yet…. I hope you guys review… I hope I'd be able to update some more this weekend… thanks for your support you guys… much love to all the reviewers, to the peeps who put my fic in their favorites and their alerts unfortunately the bloody alerts are useless as of the moment… thanks again… 

**Jap words: **

_Ryoakan- Japanese style hotel/ rent place._

_Onsen- hot spring_

_Baka- stupid (gotta love the word)_

**_to the peeps who read Her Missing Piece. I'm going to try to update this weekend… so hopefully I'll get free time for writing fics. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. _**


	16. Beautiful Disaster

**16. Beautiful Disaster**

**Summary: Rukia's thoughts about the man sleeping next to her. In the far future I suppose. **

**Unfortunately for Me I don't Own Bleach.**

* * *

Rukia watched the sleeping form of her husband. They have been married for a year now but she was still mesmerized by him. She always had mixed emotions when it came to him. She loved him dearly that was certain. She believed in him and she was certain of his strength. She however still feared for his safety all the time. He was very strong and she knew that. He was the youngest Shinigami who ever became captain in the history of Soul Society after all. But regardless of those facts she was still always worried about him. He always had a thing about protecting people. She had to be honest though, it was one of the reasons why she loved him so much in the first place but it was always her source of worry as well. 

She touched his face gently. His face was so calm when he was asleep. He had his arms wrapped around her. When she was with him she felt safe because she knew that he would do anything to protect her. She kissed his brows ever so gently. She loved it when he furrowed his eyebrows when he was annoyed. She often taunted him just so he would scowl at her.

She remembered the time they first met. She let him use her powers and it triggered the dormant Shinigami powers inside him. He was willing to fight for the important people in his life, his family. So she never hesitated to give her powers to him, after all it was a family that she had longed for, for as long as she could remember. He also gave her that family she was looking for. Although she was friends with Renji and she had also been adopted into the Kuchiki clan and had Byakuya as her nii-sama it was only when she was with Ichigo and his family that she truly felt that she belonged. She finally had a family.

She feared for him because he always wants to protect the people he loves and that he often endangers his own life in the process and she could not help but want to protect him. She never knew when it started, but somehow even if he was so strong she still wanted to protect him, to keep him safe. She realized soon enough that he also wanted to protect her. When she was taken back to soul society he ran after her and saved her. He even achieved his Bankai so he can face anyone who would get in his way.

She wasn't sure when it started but she started caring for him so much and he did the same. They love each other dearly that was for certain. They did not show it like any normal couple would but they were both certain about their feelings for each another.

They went through hell together. They saved their friend Inoue from Aizen. She fought next to him in the great battle in Soul Society. They both almost died but they both came out alive because they would never be able to forgive themselves if they died apart. It was a promise they intended to keep. She loved him more than her life and he loved her more than his. So as rocky as their relationship was they fought for it. Ichigo was determined to fight all of Soul Society if he had to just so they could be together. She on the other hand was willing to sacrifice her being a Kuchiki and her rank so she could be with him.

So as she watched the silver moon light wash over his peaceful features she smiled. He was more than anything she had hoped for. She had drowned herself in regret before for all the things that she had done in the past. Ichigo was her salvation as she was his. He was the beauty that stood in the middle of her world of chaos. And for once in her life she was truthfully happy. She was fortunate that when she crashed into his life all turned out to be a beautiful disaster.

* * *

A/N: This just came up after listening to that Kelly Clarkson song. Ahehehe… Since I haven't finish the last chapter of the summer getaway I just thought maybe I could write this short bit. Just took me thirty minutes to write it… not even sure if it makes sense because it came out from nowhere but thought of posting it anyway… R/R… thanks for reading... 


	17. Summer Getaway Pt III: Surprise Surprise

**17. Summer Getaway**

_This is the Sequel to 'It's not a Date'_

**Part III: Surprise Surprise**

_Summary: _Third Installment. So they're finally a couple but then they're friends sort of knew it before they did. IchiRuki, UryHime and RenTat (well we will get there eventually)

_I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. KUBO DOES..._

* * *

They walked quietly back in the house. After watching the glorious sunset and sharing a few more kisses they finally decided to return to the house and face their friends. They were bound to do so anyway because it would be weird if they decided to camp out. 

"You think they'll notice something different?" Rukia asked. She was on Ichigo's back, He offered to piggy back her because she kept complaining about the long walk. The idea was to keep Rukia quiet and it was also a nice way of feeling her close to him without looking too perverted.

He put her down before they got inside the house. Rukia had her chappy towel around her and Ichigo had his blue one on his shoulder.

"Where did you two love birds go?" Renji asked. They all seem to just have gotten in as well seeing that they were still in their swim where.

"We just need to wait for Orihime and Ishida-kun so we can eat dinner," Tatsuki said. She was helping Yamada-san and the other girls set the table.

"I'll help," Rukia volunteered. She just smiled at Ichigo before joining the other girls.

"Hey Ichigo mind if we take a quick walk outside," Renji asked with a serious tone in his voice. He then went out to the beach.

Ichigo just found himself following behind. He was never intimidated by Renji but there was something about the red heads serious tone that caught his attention. "So what is this all about?"

"Oh nothing, I just want to confirm something," Renji said nonchalantly. "I see that the two of you had finally taken the next step. I envy you Ichigo you have achieved something that I could only dream of doing."

Ichigo was lost for words. He could not believe that Renji was actually saying those things to him.

"I'm happy for the both of you although I have to say that you have to make sure that you make her happy and that you don't hurt her in anyway because if you do I'll make sure that the whole Gotei 13 would go and hunt you down or even if we don't, I think Kuchiki-taicho would make it top priority to insure that you would die a most painful death," Renji declared.

"Seriously Renji enough with the death threats, I think I actually deserve a vote of confidence here. You know I would never do anything to hurt her not even if the whole damn freaking world went against us. I'll fight for her with my life," Ichigo said he wanted to laugh he didn't think he could sound so clichéd.

"Just so we're clear Ichigo. She had been a close friend of mine for the longest time and I know what she had been through, so if being with you would make her happy I could only wish the two of you well," Renji added.

"You make it sound like we're going to get married when we get back to Karakura," Ichigo said jokingly. He just couldn't deal with this new side of Renji. It almost made him feel guilty like he took something important from the guy but the redhead had completely earned his respect. The orange head teen knew an honorable man when he saw one. Renji may have grown in the slums of Rukongai but he was decent enough to accept defeat albeit the threats to end his life if he hurt Rukia.

"I'm just warning you that's all. But I trust Rukia's judgment so I just have to believe that you will make her happy," the redhead muttered.

"Are you two morons talking about me," Rukia's voice came from behind them, "Let's get inside. We don't have to look for you two idiots once Ishida and Inoue, comes back."

"On second thought Ichigo I'm truthfully thankful that I am not in your shoe," Renji commented.

"Any chance you want to trade places, scratch that you might say yes," Ichigo said.

"What are you two dunderheads talking about?" And with that they both took two equally painful kicks on each shin. Ichigo made a mental note that given an option to side between Rukia and Renji he would definitely side with his girlfriend because his life depended on it. His girlfriend he totally liked the sound of that.

When they got in the house they settled down surrounding the long table that was presented with a delectable looking feast.

"Where are Ishida-kun and my Hime," Chizuru said. She was walking back and forth.

"I bet that Qui- I mean Ishida is having a great time with Inoue," Renji sniggered.

"And what are you trying to say? That my friend has loose morals, you tattooed freak," Tatsuki burst. She was pretty pissed. If there was one thing she hated the most it was arrogant bastards who think they knew everything.

"Want to bet on it?" Renji was feeling lucky. Rukia and Ichigo were just watching in amusement and so were Ikkaku and Yumichika. They have never seen anyone who seemed to challenge Renji other than Rukia and this girl was definitely giving the raven haired Shinigami a run for her money. "Okay, if they come back here looking flushed and all as if they just did something naughty you'll do anything I ask you," the red head smugly challenged.

"And what if you're wrong? What will you do then?" Tatsuki asked. She couldn't believe the guy who was sitting in front of her was getting into her nerve.

"Arisawa-san is right. My Hime would not do such a thing. At least not with that Ishida, she should be doing the dirty stuff with me," Chizuru said with frustration.

"Shut up will you," Tatsuki yelled at the girl that actually made the bespectacled girl shut her trap.

"I'll do the same thing," Renji said. "Do you want to shake on it," the guy asked.

Before Rukia and Ichigo could stop Tatsuki from agreeing the short haired girl shook hands with their red head friend who sat opposite her.

As if on queue Ishida and Inoue arrived and just as Renji predicted they both looked flushed. The quincy's hair was a mess and so was Inoue-san's. She was covered by her towel and the guy had mismatched buttons on his Hawaiian printed shirt. Their lips were also swollen and there were some very suspicious marks on the Ishida's neck.

"Looks like I won," Renji smirked. Tatsuki just gulped. She didn't see that one coming. She actually lost on their bet and she had no idea what was in store for her next.

"Sorry about being late. We sort of lost track of time," Ishida said as he pushed his glasses up.

"The food looks nice. Let's sit down Uryu. I'm hungry from all the things we did," Inoue said. Ishida's face went red.

They all ate in silence. Ichigo and Rukia were somehow relieved because they weren't put on the spotlight thanks to Ishida and Inoue's grand entrance.

Tatsuki was quiet the whole time they were eating dinner. She was contemplating on some way of wriggling out of their bet but the red haired guy who won the bet was staring at her with an amused look on his face which annoyed her even more.

Chad and Mizuiro started talking about the spot they found in the other side of the beach that held the fair. Keigo on the other hand was mulling at his lose. He noticed how Rukia and Ichigo seemed to sit closer to each other. He also noticed how the cerulean eyed beauty seemed to make a fuzz about what his very lucky friend eats. They almost resembled an actual couple. The fact the Mizuiro said he got some very interesting pictures of the said couple made him feel worse. He was happy for Ichigo but he had always had a bit of a crush on Kuchiki-san and it just didn't seem right that he's friend was one lucky bastard without even trying hard. He then looked at Ishida and Inoue. They went back looking all flushed, and those swollen lips and marks, what more can he say? That brainy guy sure was lucky. There are other potential females in their group Tatsuki for one if only she didn't kick so hard and there was Ryo but she too was too athletic and any attempt may cause him his life. Keigo just sulked.

After the hearty feast the girls decided to take a nice dip in the onsen and the boys thought of doing the same thing.

"Well, Arisawa-san you still have to do something for me. Can you please follow me outside," Renji said and he made his way to the beach and he sat by the coconut tree that Rukia and Ichigo sat on a while back.

Inoue had a confused look on her face. Tatsuki just gave her an uncertain smile before she followed the obnoxious red head outside.

"So what do you want with me?" Tatsuki asked. She couldn't believe that she was actually slightly scared. She didn't know what the guy would ask her to do but no matter what she would have to do it because she gave her word. Why the bloody hell did Ishida have to make a move on her friend that night. Even if she was pleased that her friend had moved on from her infatuation from her childhood friend Ichigo so she still couldn't figure out how Ishida got in the picture.

"Just two things and they aren't hard to do at all. The first I will tell you later I'm going to explain your second task first. I need someone to join me on the festival tomorrow. Simply because Ichigo and Rukia would most definitely be spending the whole day together just like how they disappeared this afternoon. I can't join Ikkaku and Yumichika because Asano-san's sister is a way bit annoying for me. I can't hang out with Chad because he would be with Kojima-san and Asano-san and I get annoyed easily and I do not want to hurt your friends. And that leaves you because I could definitely not hang out with the other girls and as for what happened tonight I think Ishida and Orihime would want some alone time tomorrow as well," Renji explained the reason behind the said task.

"Okay," she nodded the consequence didn't seem so bad. She would just consider it like baby sitting. "So what is the first task then?" She asked him.

"It's very simple actually. I want you to close your eyes and not move until I tell you to," Renji said a playful smirk on his face.

"What if I refuse?" Tatsuki asked.

"Then you break our agreement which is sad because I expect someone who studied the discipline of martial arts to take her word of honor seriously," Renji simply replied. "So what is it going to be Arisawa-san?"

"Fine," she said then she closed her eyes. If the bastard would try to do anything as to take advantage of her she would sure as hell kick him on the groin and make sure he cannot reproduce ever again. She felt him take hold of both her arms. She somehow trembled.

"Relax will you," she heard him say. He could feel him breathing really close to her face. She fidgeted but as soon as she felt his lips on her cheek she eased up. "I just wanted to kiss you good night. You can open your eyes now," she heard his voice from a distance. Tatsuki could feel the heat on her face rising. She should be furious now, ready to rip the red head to shreds but for some reason she couldn't move. She was still in shock. She should be screaming her guts out because somehow she was taken advantage of but she couldn't, her voice just wouldn't come out. She just silently followed back in and went to the girls' room.

"Tatsuki we are here at the back. Come join us the water is great," she heard Inoue's voice call out.

She closed the shoji door and stripped down her clothes before putting on her towel then headed to the onsen. She could still feel the heat on her face. She even touched the spot where the red head kissed her.

"What took you so long?" Rukia asked. Inoue and Rukia were the only ones in the onsen because the other girls opted to go some place.

"Ah, well I spoke to Abarai-san." she replied. She instantly placed her hand down she didn't want her friends to know what happened.

"And what did he want to talk to you about?" Rukia pushed further.

"He asked me if I can accompany him to the town festival tomorrow," she replied as she went in the water.

"I'm so happy for you. Now all three of us have dates tomorrow, Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun would go together of course. My Uryu will be accompanying me tomorrow and you will be with Abarai-san. It would be like a triple date," Inoue said excitedly.

"I'm just doing this because I lost a bet," Tatsuki tried to say but opted to not tell her friend.

"What bet?" Inoue asked.

"It's nothing Orihime. It's not going to be a date but I'm just going with Abarai-san because he's your and Kuchiki-san's friend and since you will be with Ishida-kun it isn't bad to have company," Tatsuki replied.

"Oh thank you Tatsuki. I'm sure we'll have a great time," Inoue said exclaimed and then hugged her friend. Rukia just watched them and smiled. This was definitely the best day.

"Inoue-san where were you and Uryu today?" Rukia asked out of nowhere.

"Well, it's a secret I really can't tell you but after what we did Uryu finally told me he liked me and then I told him that I like him to and we kissed and—" Inoue tried to say but Tatsuki stopped her.

"That's alright spare us the gory details," the short haired tomboyish girl said. Rukia just giggled and somehow it was a genuine one not the fake one she usually used in front of the rest of the girls.

* * *

"So where were you today Ichigo," Mizuiro asked as he rested his head in the stone behind him. The boys were all in the onsen relaxing. Renji was the last to arrive. 

"I went swimming with Rukia in other side of the beach," Ichigo replied nonchalantly. He saw the smirk on his friends face but what bothered him was Keigo's crying face. "Why do you have a problem with that?"

"You have completely conquered my precious princess Kuchiki and for that I envy you," Keigo replied dramatically.

Uryu was just observing while Ichigo threw a wet towel hard on his overly dramatic friend.

"And where were you Ishida," Chad asked quietly. "You and Inoue disappeared a few minutes after to?" the gentle giant inquired. Uryu went into a deep crimson luckily Ichigo and the others were not paying attention.

"It's a secret I rather not say," Ishida replied.

**FLASHBACK**

"Let's see what those two are up to. I brought a camera with me," Ishida said as he and Inoue sneaked out from their friends and went to follow Ichigo and Rukia.

"I bet Kurosaki-kun would tell Kuchiki-san how he feels. I think it's so romantic," Inoue said. Ishida had been visiting her frequently and for sometime now she had been pouring her heart out to him. She even told him about her feelings for Kurosaki-kun. She for some reason was not feeling sad about her two friends getting together if any she was actually feeling happy because she knew that Kuchiki-san was making the boy happy. Ishida was also a big help. He was always by her side and before she knew it her feelings were starting to shift to the bespectacled boy, who seemed to share more things in common with her. She also appreciates the fact that he ate everything that she made for him no matter how weird it maybe.

When they found a nice spot on the cliff that had a really nice view of Ichigo and Rukia not to mention the fact that it was a grassy patch hidden behind big rocks encircling around it was really a very nice spot. They could easily hide behind the rocks and the grassy patch made hiding more comfortable. "Are you sure we are not evading their privacy?" she asked with uncertainty,

"Well, think of it this way when they're old and grey and they talk to their grand kids they'll thank us for taking their pictures in this very special day in their lives not to mention all the fun I can have fun taunting Kurosaki," Ishida said.

"But that's mean Uryu," Inoue said. She pouted which made her cuter in Ishida's opinion.

"I was joking Hime. If any I meant the first thing I said, making fun of Kurosaki was just an after thought. So we just have to keep quiet and wait till they do something like maybe share a kiss," the quincy explained.

So he and Orihime waited quietly huddled together. They watched as the two swam a little bit further. They just smiled at the sight that was unfolding in front of them and eventually when Ichigo leaned in and kissed Rukia Ishida started taking pictures. It was a good thing that his camera was able to take long range shots it was not comparable to those used by paparazzis but it wasn't that bad either. He then started hearing someone sniffing and he saw Inoue wiping tears on her face. She was however smiling like something she really wanted had finally happened.

"Do you still love him," Ishida asked with uncertainty. He knew that if she answered yes that he would have his heart broken but he still wanted to know the truth.

Orihime shook her head and smiled at him. "No Uryu I'm just happy that they finally admitted their feelings for each other. I have known all long that they loved each other even before. Even if they always fought or even if they argue a lot I felt they had a connection. For a long time I wished I was Kuchiki-san but then I realized that if I was her, Kurosaki-kun would not be happy. He loves her dearly and I know she does love him to. So I'm crying because I'm happy and not because I'm hurt or anything. It's a good thing that I knew about it for quite a bit because it gave me more time to accept the truth and besides I found someone that I can care about more than Kurosaki-kun if only he would let me," Inoue said. Ishida just listened to her every word.

"I'm happy that you finally let go of your feelings for Kurosaki," he muttered. He suddenly felt his face going red as Inoue's face drew closer to him. And all he could remember after that was the reddish blonde's soft lips on his and blissful blurry happiness.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oi Ishida, have I ever told you that you look stupid when you space out like that," Ishida was snapped back to reality by Ichigo's rude comment. The Quincy just pushed his glasses as a sign of disdain and just ignored the orange top's comment.

The guys quietly basked in the hot spring water. Keigo however tried very hard to peek between the bamboo wall that separated the two baths which annoyed Ichigo thank goodness for Chad and Mizuiro because the orange head really had the intent of drowning the perverted lad.

* * *

Almost everyone was sound asleep but Rukia couldn't. She was wearing her chappy pajama. She stirred inside her futon then just decided to get up and go out of the room. She took her chappy blanket and chappy plushie with her just in case. She opened the shoji door and got out then closed it gently. 

"Couldn't sleep either?" She heard Ichigo's familiar voice.

"Yup for some reason," she replied honestly. She walked towards him. He was sitting by the open window. She sat next to him.

"Put this around you," she said as she tried to put her chappy blanket around him.

"Hell no!" he retorted pushing her hands away, she elbowed his rib and he finally stopped resisting and just groaned in pain.

"It's cold. I don't want you to get sick. And besides I'm cold to and I want to share the blanket with you," she said a slight blush showed on her face as she settled in Ichigo's arms and held the blanket around them. "Now I think I can sleep better," she murmured.

Ichigo just smirked. He loved the smell of her hair. He rested his chin on top of her head. She was holding the chappy doll again but he didn't mind it was from him after all. He was surprised when she suddenly looked up at him.

"I forgot one thing though," she unceremoniously kissed him on the lips then snuggled back in his arms. Ichigo just smirked. They both basked in each others warmth and closeness. Rukia felt safe in his arms. If there was one thing she felt when she was with him, it was security. She knew that he would give even his own life to keep her safe and that made him dearer to her more than anything in the living world or soul society. Ichigo felt contended. Never in his life had he felt complete. Rukia filled the void in his being. He was happy and as stupid as it may sound in his opinion he could not deny the fact that he was in love with the girl in his arms and he was certain she loved him to and with that slumber finally took over.

**To be continued…**

* * *

A/N: I was actually planning on making the summer getaway a 2 to 3 part thing but since I got requests for bits of RenTat and UryuHime I would have to add another chapter… but that would be the last bit of this… Getaway series… I hope…If I had known I would have made a separate multi-chapter for this… but anyway… it's all good because you guys gave out encouraging reviews… Read and Review…It's a bit difficult for me to update my stories as often as I want to due to additional work load I currently have but thank you so much for still reading my fics and reviewing... that's basically the only gratification I can get out of this... well, I would always love writing but your reviews always inspire me to try and do better... 


	18. I’ll Wait for You

**18. I'll Wait for You **

Summary: Ichigo had to cope with the fact that Rukia left but he still hopes for her to return even if it meant waiting for her forever.

I do not own Bleach…

* * *

"You know that we can't be together, so stop it. Don't say it because if you do then it would hurt even more. Just accept the fact that I have to go back. I'm doing both of us a favor. You can have your life back now. I'll be back in soul society and fulfill my duties there. You can be a regular teenager like you ought to be in the first place," Rukia said cold heartedly. Ichigo was facing her back. He sensed the trembling of her voice as the words started to register in his head. He finally plucked up the courage to tell her his feelings, hoping that this would stop her from leaving for good. Somehow he knew that she felt the same way for him. 

He didn't care that she was Shinigami and that he's still alive. All that mattered to him was the fact the he loved her deeply. He didn't care for rules. He never did in the first place so it didn't matter that their relationship was unconventional. So he's human and she's a shinigami, what was wrong about it anyway? They care for each other so that was all that mattered to him.

"Why do you want me to not say it? Did what happen to us mean nothing to you? I know that you love me. You said it yourself. Don't take back what you've already said Rukia. It's not like you to turn back on your words. We both know I'm right. I love you and you feel the same way so why the hell are you denying your feelings now?" he demanded an explanation. He needed to know truth.

"Some things just aren't meant to be. Like us. We belong to different worlds. You have a life ahead of you so I want you to live and be happy. I'm giving you a chance to forget everything about shinigamis you can be normal again," Rukia voice pleaded. She still had her back turned. She didn't want to look at his face because if she did she would lose her resolve.

"I was never normal Rukia. Having you in my life gave me purpose don't you ever take that away from me. Don't give me that bullshit about the two us not being meant for each other because we are and you know it," Ichigo argued. "Don't go, or if you do promise me you'll come back."

"Stop it Ichigo, what happened between us was a moment of weakness for both of us and I should have known better. Stop this talk about us being together. Love someone else. Date Orihime or Tatsuki or some other girl. Forget about me Ichigo, please." She finally looked at him. Her face tear stricken.

"I'll let you go but I'll wait for you. I'll do it. Don't tell me I shouldn't because I will. I won't look at another girl. I'll wait until the day I die. I know you'll come back to me and if I have to live my life waiting and hoping I will and nothing you say to me now would change that. They have stripped me off my power and soon I won't be able to see spirits but they did not take away my will to love you. I can forget about soul society but I won't ever forget about you," Ichigo said firmly. He was in the brink of tears he wanted to drop on his knees and beg her.

"I'm sorry I really have to go. Please forget about me for your own sake," Rukia muttered before she disappeared to the night sky.

* * *

Twelve years had passed and yet he still waited. Their friends were worried about him but he couldn't care less what they thought. He promised to wait for her and that he would do for as long as he lived. When he closed his eyes at night he dreamed of her and the last night they were together. The image played in his head over and over. He finished school and was working in a local hospital. He focused his attention to helping people the way any normal doctor would do. And with every patient that was on his death bed he would tell a story about a Shinigami girl and that if they would encounter one named Rukia to tell her that he was still waiting. 

One night when he entered his office he noticed the window was open. He found a young man wearing what looked like a Shinigami uniform.

Ichigo could have sworn that he could no longer see spirits but the boy showed clearly in front of him.

Something about him looked so familiar.

"Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" the boy asked.

"I don't think I need a Kunso because unfortunately I'm still alive," Ichigo said.

"Well I think you died in your sleep. But you don't need a Kunso, You didn't even notice you're wearing your Shinigami uniform instead of your work clothes? Mom was right you really are thickheaded sometimes. I guess that's where I got my thick headedness from," the boy said.

"Hang on, your mom," Ichigo could not believe his eyes. Of course the boy looked familiar, the eyes they were midnight blue like Rukia's and the hair was unruly and was the same color as his. "Are you saying that you're my son?"

"Well, you finally caught up. Yes, you are my dad and from what I heard from Renji we share the same hair color and to be honest I'm glad that my hair is orange and not red," the boy replied with a smirk.

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk as well. The boy was truly his son. "I can't believe it. You're my son. That means Rukia was already pregnant when she left. How is your mother?"

"Still the same, she makes a lot of fuss about simple things and she always visits you unfortunately you couldn't see her, well us. We visit you on your birthdays and other occasions. I think I was about five when I first saw you. They sealed your powers pretty well I think but mom was patient and she knew you waited for her so she waited for you too," the boy replied.

"You didn't tell me your name son?" Ichigo said. It felt so right calling him son. He was after all his and Rukia's child.

"Kurosaki Mikishiro but mom calls me Mikan because of the hair and it's sort of a joke since she said my father was named after a fruit so I should be too," the boy explained.

"Mikan, How long does it take for you to fetch your father," Rukia's voice flooded the room. There she was standing by the open window of his office.

"Rukia," he muttered. He ran up to her and lifted her to a hug.

"I missed you too Ichigo," she said as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Your Shinigami form is still only a few years older than it was before. I can't believe we could finally be together."

"I told you I'll wait for you forever," Ichigo said as he held her in his arms.

"You still had a life a head of you and I wanted you to experience it. I didn't mean to hide Mikan from you. I found out a few months after I left that I was pregnant. I asked division twelve if the seal was reversible but they said that it was permanent the only way to undo it was if you would die a natural death. So here we are," she said then he kissed Ichigo on the lips.

"Mom, dad I know you miss each other and all but I'm in the room for crying out loud," Mikan grunted.

"Let's all go home then," Rukia said as she and Ichigo went out the window. "Think you can still use Shunpo?"

"Can we just use a gate? That Urahara guy is creepy," Mikan said.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Like father like son."

Ichigo could never ask for anything more. He and Rukia are finally together and he has a son who was a spitting image of himself when he was younger only the boy had his mother's eyes. It was really worth the wait and for some reason he knew that his life was just about to start in his death.

**THE END…**

* * *

**A/N: **This plot just came up and I had to write it and fast. I was contemplating whether to make it a multi-chapter thing but thought it best to just make it a one shot thingy… so I added it to the ficcy collection… They used Mikan in Gakuen Alice but it was a girl character. I like Mikan as a guy's name more. R/R... thanks in advance for the reviews… I hope I could write something before I go to sleep, because I have work tomorrow… toodles… much love to everyone. **じゃね**

**Note:** Mikan –is Japanese for orange/ tangerine (fruit/color)

Kunso- soul burial (not sure if I spelled it right though)


	19. Star Gazing

**19. Star Gazing**

Summary: A science project particularly astronomy resulted to Isshin buying Rukia a telescope and a camp out by the hill with a reluctant Ichigo.

**I do not own bleach.**

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe himself for letting Rukia drag his sorry ass out in the middle of the night by the hill side to camp. He had to ask himself over and over why he actually agreed. They could just stay by the roof which was right outside his bedroom window and look at the stars there. 

"Is it really necessary to camp out here?" Ichigo asked for the nth time. Rukia was already setting up the telescope she got from Isshin as a present.

"You're dad said that this spot is good for star gazing and besides I'm doing you a favor. I don't need to pass this subjects it's for your sake we're doing this. I don't need to graduate high school and you do so shut up and continue putting up our tent," Rukia commanded.

"And why did you just bring one tent? You don't expect me to stay in there with you, do you?" Ichigo said incredulously.

"I had no time. I could only find one and besides I don't care if you stay in there with me or not. You can always just sleep outside and be dinner for the mosquitoes and other insects," she replied a-matter-of-factly. "Will you just finish setting that up. I'm almost done here."

Why on earth did they have to study astronomy anyway? Stars are stars and Ichigo knew that some of them may have already faded years ago so why bother? He found it pointless. He finished putting up their tent and he had to admit that he was a kind of proud of his work.

"Okay it's all set," Rukia said excitedly. "We can eat dinner first then we wait a little longer until the constellations we need to observe are up there then we take pictures. We'll have them printed out and we'll have our project."

"Did it ever occur to you that the constellation pictures could easily be downloaded off the internet and that this is a total waste of time?" Ichigo grunted.

"I don't care about downloading whatever over the inter-thing. All I know is you have a project and our teacher specifically asked for photos we have personally taken so that is what we will do. Inoue told me that the teacher has some gadget that can check whether the photos were download or were taken personally," Rukia said.

"And you actually believed her?" Ichigo said. "Well, there may be a way to verify if a picture was downloaded or personally taken but seriously you think our teacher would bother doing that more so buy such a tool that can do that," Ichigo protested.

"It's not pointless Ichigo because it's not the pictures that are important. It's the experience. The comfort of looking up above and just marveling at the stars and I know you'll say stuff like we can do this on your roof but I refuse to believe that the experience would be the same there than it is here." Rukia stated firmly.

"Well, fine whatever you say just don't complain to me later that the tent is too small and that your cold and all that shit because I will completely ignore you," Ichigo threatened.

Rukia just busied herself with getting the food out of the basket which Yuzu helped her prepare. She got out sandwiches, some rice balls and some cakes. All of which looked very delectable. She also got out a candle on a holder then lit it up.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know whether he was imagining things or did Rukia just setup what looked like a dinner date under the stars. His father may have had a hand in all these. 'What was the old bat thinking feeding all the stupid ideas in rukia's head,' he thought to himself.

"Well, dinner is ready. I think it looks cozy. I was going to bring a flashlight but your dad insisted that the candle would look better. I think he's right," Rukia said while admiring her work.

Ichigo just scowled but deep down inside he admired how Rukia looked in the glow of the candle and the cityscape glowing behind her. It was almost too beautiful to look at and with that he mentally kicked himself. He had been getting frequent thoughts about how pretty she looked but there was no room in their relationship for such things. They were partners after all.

"Hey you can eat now. When the candle burns out we wouldn't have any light. And we need to save the candle so we can write down the names of the constellations later," Rukia's voice snapped him back to reality.

They ate quietly and he was savoring the delicious food with gusto. Rukia's cooking was praise worthy but he would not give her the satisfaction of a compliment simply because he didn't want to. She was already cocky the way was and he figured Yuzu may have a hand on the preparation anyway.

After eating dinner they cleaned up the picnic blanket and put away everything in the basket. Rukia saved the candle for later.

Rukia looked at the cityscape of Karakura and it was truly a beautiful site to see. She stood by a tree and gazed at the view. The lights spread out the whole are and it was breathtaking.

"Rukia," she heard Ichigo call out and so she looked back at him. She had a genuine smile on her face and she was surprised when Ichigo took her picture.

"Hey don't waste the film," she said.

"This is a digital camera it doesn't use film idiot," Ichigo said with a smirk,

"Well you're other one did so how was I supposed to know that the other one didn't," she defended.

Soon the sky was filled with stars. Ichigo had to admit that it was really beautiful, breathe taking even. He was at a loss as to what was prettier the sky or Rukia. He had always denied himself that fact, simply because he was afraid. She was his friend. They were good as Shinigami and her substitute so he would hate himself if somehow he screwed up their relationship because he had developed deeper feelings for her. His blasted father was making it hard for him to keep his resolve though. Being alone with Rukia just had that effect on him and his father knew it and he was making him crazy by manipulating Rukia into doing things that would suggest romantic things and he was just probably the one affected because he was the one going all defensive while she stayed calm.

He watched as Rukia looked into the telescope. She looked so innocent smiling every time she found the star she was looking for. How she knew which star was which and how she was able to verify if it truly was what she was looking for he didn't actually know but one thing was sure he was amused by her eagerness and fascination. He finally got his turn and he finished mapping out his stars.

"So we're down to taking pictures. I suppose we can lie on the blanket so we can have a better view," Rukia lay down on the picnic blanket and patted the space next to her. "How will you take pictures if you're sitting up?"

Ichigo was glad that it was dark other wise his companion would see how he was blushing furiously.

"Are you going to lie down or should drag your sorry ass down here," Rukia threatened.

Ichigo huffed but settled down next to her making sure that there was enough space between them.

"Over there, look," Rukia pointed up just right above them. "The line of three stars, that's Orion's belt so the constellation right above us is the constellation Orion. Go on take a picture." Ichigo did just that.

Rukia pointed out the Canis Major (big deeper), Canis Minor, Gemini, Taurus, Eridanus, Lepus, Cassiopeia, Perseus, Cepheus and some other constellation. Ichigo could not believe that he was actually enjoying what they were doing.

"I think we're done. Ichigo maybe you can sleep inside the tent and I'll just sleep out here," Rukia said as she sat up and got the sleeping bag out of the tent.

"What if you get cold you brat," Ichigo retorted.

"But I thought you wanted to sleep in there. I don't want to take up all your space and beside the night sky is just too beautiful." Rukia started to get her sleeping bag ready.

"You know what, I just might sleep out too," Ichigo said. He didn't like the idea of Rukia sleeping outside while he was cozy inside the tent.

"I remember how I loved looking up the stars at night and reaching up as if almost touching them," Rukia sighed.

Ichigo looked at her as he listened to her.

"Someone told me that stars are like souls that are neither here on earth nor soul society and that one day when they're ready they will be reborn here on earth," she continued.

"Who told you that?" Ichigo asked because he was rather intrigued.

"Just someone close to my heart," Rukia admitted. "He's gone now and it took me a while before I realized that I shouldn't blame myself because he left his heart with me."

That last statement tugged at Ichigo's heart. Whether he admitted it or not he knew that a pang of jealousy got to him. "Did you love that person?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"I cared about him. I looked up to him. I'd lie to you if I say I didn't have even the slightest feelings for him but some things just aren't meant to be and he was happy with his wife," she replied more like whispered.

"What was he like," Ichigo wasn't exactly sure why he was pressing on.

"A lot like you actually, stubborn, hard headed and with a strong resolve but you're an idiot and he isn't," Rukia said. A genuine smile was on her face as she faced him.

"Thanks that's a total ego boast," Ichigo said. Rukia reached up and touched his cheek. Ichigo could feel his face going red but he savored the feel of her soft hand.

"You remind me off him sometimes but I know you're two completely different individuals. I know because I never had as much desire to protect him as much as I have for you. I know you're stronger than me but I just want to make sure you're safe," Rukia looked into his amber pools and somehow Ichigo understood what she meant.

"I was broken when he died but if I lose you I think I just might die too," Rukia's violet orbs started to gleam with tears.

"Why are you crying idiot? As long as you're with me I won't die," Ichigo said then he closed in the space between them. There was no turning back. If it wasn't the right time he had no idea when would be, so he had to do it. His lips touched hers and it was the most wonderful feeling ever. Maybe 16 wasn't such a bad age to have his first kiss. He was fortunate enough to be kissing the only girl he had ever dreamed of kissing. He deepened the kiss and Rukia responded with the same passion.

* * *

Isshin quietly walked towards the sleeping couple. He brought extra comforters because he realized that they may actually end up sleeping outside the tent and true enough they were. He put the comforter over them. Ichigo was holding Rukia close to him to keep her warm. 

The older Kurosaki smiled and looked up in the star filled sky. "They found each other, just like us Masaki."

**The END**

* * *

**A/N:** another shot from yours truly….It's over flowing with mush… I was supposed to post it last night but then I was really sleepy so I opted to finish it today before I go to work… I'll probably try to proof read this there… thanks for your reviews… to the people who constantly read my work, to the peeps who added my fics on their favorites and alerts list thanks so much… to the people who take the time to review… much love to you all… **じゃね**ー**可憐****―****毛絲ーアルフオンソ**


	20. SG PT IV: Festival Romance

**20. Summer Getaway**

_This is the Sequel to 'It's not a Date'_

**Part IV: FESTIVAL ROMANCE**

_Summary: _4th and last Installment. So they're finally a couple but then they're friends sort of knew it before they did. IchiRuki, UryHime and RenTat (well we will get there eventually)

_I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. KUBO DOES..._

* * *

"They look so cute together," Orihime said quietly leaning on Uryuu shoulders. Kojima took pictures of the sleeping Ichigo wrapped in a blanket and comfortably sleeping in his arms was Rukia. 

"Hey, you guys getaway. Let them have a little privacy," Tatsuki scolded. "The festival starts early so you guys better get ready."

They left the sleeping couple and went to the rooms to change. The care taker of the house actually lent them traditional clothes for the festival.

Orihime and Uryuu were the first to leave with Chizuru trailing behind with the rest of the girls except for Tatsuki and Rukia. Ryo and the others were stopping the redhead who was fuming because someone had snatched the love of her life away from her.

Ikkaku and Yumichika went with the Asano siblings and Kojima.

Renji waited patiently outside for Tatsuki. He actually didn't know what to expect. He thought of the possibility that she may have already left with the other girls or may even have joined Ikkaku and the others. But all his worries washed away as he saw her coming out of the house wearing a blue kimono.

"I thought you already backed out," Renji challenged.

"I always keep my word. I think we should go. Orihime and the others would be waiting I think Ichigo and Kuchiki-san would wake up soon too," Tatsuki said. She actually half dragged the tattooed Shinigami. Renji was rather impressed by her strength.

* * *

"Where is every body," Rukia asked as she snuggled comfortably in Ichigo's embrace. 

"I think they have already left Rukia," Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head. " I remember Renji saying something about a festival."

"You're friends have already left for the festival. You can change into traditional clothes I lent them some too. The clothes are inside your respective rooms," the house keeper said before leaving them.

"I'll wait for you outside when you're done," Ichigo said as he made his way to the boy's room and Rukia went to the other one.

Ichigo wore something blue while Rukia wore a lavender one and her obi was a lighter color.

The festival was quite interesting especially for Rukia. She and Ichigo went from one booth to another. She tried catching gold fish to put in bowls, and then she watched as Ichigo tried hitting targets with balls to win prizes. He actually won her a rabbit plushie that looked like a female chappy.

* * *

On the other side of the festivities, Renji and Tatsuki were competing against each other with ringing the bell. They had to hit the target with a mason and the ringer would go up depending on how hard they hit it. The one who rings the bell first would win. Tatsuki was able to ring the bell with two tries and Renji did his with one but he was truly impressed because the mason was heavy even for his standards. 

Renji found himself actually enjoying the activities and the girl he was with was more like a companion, someone he could possibly spar with.

"You know, it creeps me out when you stare at me like that," Tatsuki said out loud which woke up Renji from his deep thought. He smirked at her and walked towards the next challenge.

* * *

Orihime and Uryu were in the archery both which was crowded with people because of his impressive skills when it came to the use of a bow and arrow. Every bull's eye actually earned him a kiss from her Hime and that kept him from not missing a single target. He was surely putting up show.

* * *

After the games Ichigo and Rukia went to the beach side. He got them some Takoyaki to eat. 

"I'm really glad we came here Ichigo. If we hadn't I bet you would have plunked up the courage to kiss me let alone walk hand in hand with me," she teased.

"Well, it's not like I planned for anything to happen even if we didn't come here I would have told you eventually but I guess I'm glad it happened here because it's away from my dad's prying eyes," Ichigo admitted. "Here have some it's good."

Rukia took a bite and soon enough ate all the contents of the container. "Let's get some more of those. It tasted so delectable." That was Rukia eager and adventurous. He liked watching her innocence and amusing fascination to anything that was new to her. He knew that he would always be looking after her. He would always clean up after her mess and make sure that she was safe. It was a job that no one put him up to but he intended to do anyway for his own selfish reasons. He loved the woman after all.

* * *

On the way home everyone was quiet. A few of them noticed how Chad kissed the cheek of the assistant house keeper Reiko before he went inside the bus. Nobody bothered disturbing Uryuu and Orihime who occupied the back of the coaster doing god knows what. Renji and Tatsuki were talking about the worst opponents they have fought with. Asano and Kojima were sleeping soundly. Yumichika took a seat next to the uninterested Ryo but they eventually engaged into small talk. Chizuru was also sleeping and snoring from chasing Orihime and Uryuu all day. The other girls were also very tired. 

Ichigo and Ruki quietly seated in the middle. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. He was exhausted but it was fun. He enjoyed the trip and it was all because of the girl who was quietly sleeping in his arms and her even breathing was lulling him to sleep.

* * *

A WEEK AFTER 

"Ichigo!!!! My dear son. I knew it. You have finally become a man. Are you and my Rukia-chan planning on having a family already?" Isshin's voice disturbed his peace. The carrot top teen was actually enjoying his dream of making out with Rukia.

He woke up just in time to avoid one of his dad's attempts. "Your friends had sent some very interesting pictures. I think I should put a lock in the girls room just to make sure that you don't come abducting Rukia-chan to debouch her," Isshin said with fake worry in his eyes. He showed the pictures to Ichigo and it showed a picture of himself and Rukia at the back of the coaster sleeping, there was a picture of their first kiss, him and Rukia watching the sunset and some pictures while they slept by the window in the ryoakan.

Ichigo turned red as a tomato and took the pictures from his father. "Hey, Rukia and I aren't doing anything like that," Ichigo defended. He knew that his father must be thinking of some dirty idea.

"My my, I didn't know that you are such a wimp my son," Isshin commented. This earned him a hard punch on the face.

"Hey stop pestering me old man," Ichigo pushed his father outside the room then he locked the door.

"Hey what's the racket all about? I'm trying to sleep here," Rukia protested as she opened the closet door.

"Did you know when they took these?" Ichigo asked as he handed a few of the pictures to Rukia.

"Nope I have no idea but it's obvious that these were taken while we were in the beach. I can keep them if you don't want them," The petite Shinigami suggested.

"I want to keep these. You keep the rest," Ichigo placed some of the pictures in the drawer. "Why are you in my closet anyway? I told you to go back to your room."

"I'm was too tired and beside my futon is still here so why bother. Karin knew about us anyway. You can just tell her we had hollow duties," Rukia said,

"I guess your right. Hey it's a Sunday do you want to sleep in the whole day?" Ichigo asked. Rukia took her two chappy dolls and got on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo followed and lie next to the petite Shinigami which rested her hands on his chest

"Next time you take the closet I sleep on your bed," Rukia said before kissing Ichigo on the lips and snuggling closer.

"We can share the bed but I won't sleep in your closet," Ichigo replied. Before he knew it he also fell asleep holding in his arms the sleeping Rukia.

The END

* * *

A/N: I was finally able to finish the Summer Getaway series. I'll try to proof read tomorrow.. Lights out for me… thanks to you all… Read and Review please. **じゃね**ー**可憐****―****毛絲ーアルフオンソ**


	21. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Can't Fight this Feeling**

**A/N: **_Ahehehe I heard this song on the radio on my ride home after watching Spiderman 3… I think this was from the 80's the lyrics just reminded me of my fave bleach couple so I decided to write a fic well the thing is I watched the movie probably less than a month ago but never had the chance to actually write it and finish it. So here it is finally. The lyrics would be in BOLD Italics._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach although I wish I did. The song **_CAN'T FIGHT THIS FEELING is by Reo Speedwagon.__ I don't know how old this song is only that it's from the 80's I think._

* * *

It was a regular afternoon and Ichigo got back from school. He and Rukia were as usual walking together. He was quiet the whole trip back home. He had been like that for days. He had been acting really strange lately. It wasn't that he wanted to but for some reason he just did. Maybe it was because of their closeness. It could also be their bond and friendship. Ichigo was going through some inner struggle that somehow did not include his inner hollow.

**_I can't fight this feeling any longer. _******

**_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. _******

**_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_******

**_I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _******

**_I tell myself that I can't hold OUT forever._**

He and Rukia had grown closer. Who would have thought that they have only known each other for only a year? Clearly if anyone had seen them they would think that they have known each other for ages. Yes, they have grown familiar with each other. She may no longer stay in his closet but she did reside in the room next to his with his sisters. She did not just share a bond with him. She also forged a strong connection with his family who easily fell for her whole heartedly and it was safe to say that she had also fallen deeply for his family. So their friendship had grown deeper and the bantering and quarrels were still present but sometimes he knew it was just for the sake of keeping an unspoken tradition between them because at the end of the day one of them would apologize. Yes, they were mature enough to apologize to each other. So why was he too scared to admit his feelings for her? He kept asking himself the same question. They had been close friends so it wasn't surprising if their relationship moved into a different direction. They have proven how important they were to each other so what did he have to lose? He figured he might lose everything even her friendship. So he decided to keep it to himself.****

**_I said there is no reason for my fear, _******

**_'cause I feel so secure when we're together. _******

**_You give my life direction, you make everything so clear._**

******_And even as I WANDER, _****_I'm keeping you in sight. _******

**_You're a candle in the window, _****_On a cold, dark winter's night. _******

**_And I'm getting closer than I ever THOUGHT I MIGHT._**

**** How that day was any different from any day they walked together was beyond him. The only thing he could think of was the girl that was walking in front of him. Her hands clasp behind her, her raven hair slightly longer than before. She looked so fragile in her petite school Uniform. She was humming a sweet tune. Life was a little more laid back. Hollows barely appeared and when they did He knew well enough to take care of it before any harm could be fall her. He knew that he shouldn't feel worried at all because it was Rukia after all but it was that same fact that made it more difficult not to worry. She was someone he could only admire from up far. She gave her powers the first time they met. She was the reason why he wanted to be stronger and why he worked so hard and learned his bankai in only three days. She kept him focus. She always showed him the right way. Even during times when he searched for more power. He knew that he did it all so he could protect her. So even during times when he had to train with the Vizards he had her in mind. He knew he had to endure everything for her because she would want to fight with him and he knew that if she wasn't strong enough to fight he would be strong so he could fight for both of them.

"Why are you so quiet? You're starting to worry me?" Rukia said as she glanced back at her companion who was still deep in thought.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve the great Kuchiki Rukia to fret over me?" Ichigo joked. "Nothing, but the mere fact that it's you just makes me worried. You have this great talent of inflicting pain to yourself not to mention an on going internal struggle," she replied must be because of his hollow.

"You make it sound like I'm a nut case. It's just that sometimes you get overwhelmed with feelings and sometimes you just have to hold it in and not let it out because it would just complicate things," why he said those things out loud he had no idea but somehow the look on Rukia's face showed a serious understanding. He knew that she had her share of secrets and of things she could not tell him out right about her past and he had accepted it but wanted to know about them none the less. ****

**_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _******

**_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _******

**_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, _******

**_And throw away the oars, forever. _**

"Then why not say it. Why keep it inside? If it bothers you so much to hide it maybe it's high time you let it out. Say what you have to say. I know you're not big with words but what if it's the only way for you to feel better? What if just saying it out can help?" she said nonchalantly. She started walking again. They would be home in a few minutes and Ichigo was contemplating what she just said. ****

**_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. _**

******_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _******

**_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, _**

******_Come crashing through your door, _******

**_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. _**

**** "I wish it's that easy," he said as he followed behind her. If she only knew what he felt for her?

"Maybe you can tell me then we'll figure it out together. Honestly Ichigo when did you ever figure out anything without my help," she said with a smirk.

"This problem is more difficult than you think. And no it's not something we can solve together," he said. _'Because you're my problem. My feelings for you, how can I tell you when it's you that I'm having issues with,'_ he thought to himself.

"Stop holding it in. Just say it you ass!" She blurted out. She was definitely frustrated. She stopped and stormed back at him. She didn't like it when Ichigo held back things from her and it has been like that for days and she could no longer put up with it. She knew that he was anti-social prick but he shouldn't be acting that way with her. Their relationship was different from the rest at least that was what she thought. So when he looked at her with those deep amber orbs she somehow knew what that look meant and she was no longer surprised when his lips crashed into hers. She waited for it for the longest time and she knew that it was worth the wait. She kissed him back with matching passion. Neither cared that they were in the middle of the street. ****

**_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. _**

******_I've been running round in circles in my mind. _******

**_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl, _******

**_Cause you take me to the places, _******

**_That alone I'd never find. _**

Ichigo finally broke the kiss because of much needed air. He smiled at the sight in front of him. Rukia still had her eyes closed. She looked so delicate and vulnerable in his arms. He smirked. He knew that his life was completely changed because of her. She was the reason why he wanted to continue living. She was the reason he was actually able to smile again. Before he kissed her he was all nerves and frightened but as soon as their lips touched he knew that she felt the same.

"Well, I didn't expect you to kiss me but it wasn't so bad," Rukia said.

"That's coming from someone who was still savoring my kiss with her eyes closed," Ichigo coaxed. This earned him a very hard kick on the shin.

"As much as I love you wonder boy I can still kick your ass," she replied at the poor orange head who was nursing a sore shin. He smiled at what she said because she admitted that she loved him. He on the other hand must have loved her even long before he realized it. It must have been love that brought him to soul society to find her and save her. It must have been his love her that got him searching the whole of Hueco Mundo when they were about come back and he found out that she was not with them. It must have been his love her that made him do things that he could have only imagined. It must have been his love for her that caused him to long for her everytime she was away. He had never felt that strongly for anyone else and somehow he was glad that it was her that held that place in his heart. ****

**_And even as I wander, _******

**_I'm keeping you in sight. _******

**_You're a candle in the wind, _******

**_On a cold, dark winter's night. _******

**_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. _**

"Come on I can't let people see that I have a weakling for a boyfriend. That would just be too embarrassing," Rukia said as she reached out a hand to him. He took her hand and pulled her close to him for another kiss. Rukia's knees were all wobbly that Ichigo had to hold her still.

"Who's the weakling now?" he asked her. "Now that you're finally mine I'll make sure to keep my eyes on you. And you have to promise me that no matter what you'll let me fight my battles and that you'll stay safe. I love you too much to let anything happen to you," he said when he released her from his embrace.

**_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _******

**_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _******

**_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, _**

******_And throw away the oars, forever. _**

"I'll let you fight your battles if you let me handle mine. I don't want to burden you. I want to be strong so I can fight beside you. I want to be able to cover your back when you need help. We're partners Ichigo. I want to protect you as much as you want to protect me so I can't promise you to stay away from trouble if you're involved in the mess," she said stubbornly.

**_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. _**

******_I've forgotten what I started fighting for._**

******_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, _******

**_Come crashing through your door, _****_Baby,_**

**_ I can't fight this feeling anymore._**

"Touché. I won't get killed as long as you won't too," he said. "Oh and just for formality I forgot to say I love you."

"Well, like I said I know you're a man of actions so I somehow read that bit between the lines," she said with a smile. Her phone rang. "We've got company.

"Okay hop on my back. We'll get there faster," Ichigo said and Rukia did as she was told. The two disappeared out of sight.

Maybe falling in love wasn't as difficult as it seemed especially for two people who first started out as complete strangers and then good friends. But then again, it could be a whole different story all the same, after all Ichigo and Rukia would never fall under a typical couple category. Seriously you could never find a dating couple who does hollow slaying for kicks.

**The END**

* * *

**A/N: **I finally got a little free time to write so I wrote this small bit… I'll probably beta this at work later. Anyway... I'll try to update my other fics when I have more writing time. So please read and review guys… your reviews are my stress relievers… thanks again…

* * *


	22. The Painful Truth

**22. The Painful Truth**

**Summary:** This fic just came up after reading Chapter 278 of the Manga. This is in Inoue's POV. But I was still able to turn it to something Ichiruki. It also ended up slightly Grimhime . Read and Review…

I do not own Bleach because if I did Rukia should be kicking asses by now.

* * *

"Let's kill each other on equal grounds then!!" Grimmjow and Ichigo were head to head almost ready to fight each other. 

"Heal us so we can go on with this. The sooner I finish him the better. I won't die in this place. I came here for a reason. All of us did, Chad and the others are also here to get you and we'll do just that. We came here to get you back and we're all coming back together not a single one would be left behind," Ichigo said with conviction.

"I don't want to," Inoue muttered tears already streaming down her face. "I didn't ask for you to come and all of you are in danger because of me."

"We came here because you are our friend and we can't let anything happen to you. I told you I'll protect you didn't I?" Ichigo said.

Inoue looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. "You'll just get hurt again Kurosaki-kun," she sobbed. She knew that she shouldn't be crying. She told herself that she had to be stronger.She even trained with Kuchiki-san so she can be stronger but nothing prepared her for what was happening.

"Do it Inoue. If not for me do it for Rukia. She's hurt; I know she's still alive but very weak. Once this is over we'll go and find her. We have to get her back," Ichigo said.

She didn't know that the truth would hurt that much but Inoue knew that it was bound to happen anyway. No matter how she looked at it Kuchiki-san was more important than her in Kurosaki-kun's eyes. She was only a friend and Rukia was a whole different deal. She was the world to Kurosaki-kun and that made it all the more painful.

"Shut your trap and just do it. Heal him and fix me up too so we can settle this once and for all," Grimmjow's angry voice said. "I want to finish you up so badly Shinigami," he started at Ichigo. "You're my prey remember that and when I'm done with you I'll look for that little Shinigami friend of yours and end Aaroniero's unfinished work. If in case she's still alive." Grimmjow smirked.

"Shut up bastard. Please Inoue. Do it I promise I'll come out of this alive. We have to find the others. We have to save Rukia," Ichigo had a determined look on his face.

No matter how much her heart was breaking she knew that she should do as what Kurosaki-kun told her. That was the least she could do for all the mess she had brought them. If only she was stronger. Then she wouldn't have to be saved, then Kurosaki-kun would not be hurt and Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun and the others would not be in peril. She blamed herself for all the trouble. She was supposed to take care of things and yet it ended up with her endangering her friends. She started healing Kurosaki-kun. She wanted to hold him so badly to be reassured but she knew that she could only admire him from a safe distance like she always had. He went all the way to save her but in the end he was still worried about Kuchiki-san. Inoue could not help but envy her friend.

After she healed Kurosaki she started with Grimmjow. Nell immediately ran towards the orange haired teen.

"It hurts doesn't it? To know that he can never be yours no matter how you try," the blue haired Espada said to his healer.

Inoue just looked away. She didn't want to heal the man but Kurosaki-kun asked her and she could not refuse him.

"I pity you. If you could only use your powers against the midget Shinigami then maybe you can have the brat. You know that deep inside, you're wishing that the Shinigami girl is dead. You're hoping so badly for it because you know that if she's dead you might have a chance with the idiot," Grimmjow said.

Inoue just stared at him blankly then at Ichigo. She felt guilty. How can she ever wish for Kuchiki-san to be dead? She was her friend after all and she always made Kurosaki-kun happy so she could never wish for it. She would not let herself think in such a way.

"I'll finish them both for you then you can have your revenge. I'll kill the boy who never looked at you the way you want him to and then I'll make sure that his reason for ignoring you would be gone too by making sure that the Shinigami girl is dead," Grimmjow muttered as he stood up and made his way to Kurosaki-kun.

Inoue didn't know what to say. She wanted to stop the blue haired man but she stood there frozen. She prayed that Ichigo would win and that Kuchiki-san was still alive. No matter how she envied her friend she still wished for her safety. She could only watch in the sidelines as Kurosaki-kun set for battle. She wished that just for that moment he was fighting for her and not for anyone else.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay… this bit is just a short one but I hope you guys like it just the same… I miss Rukia so badly… This one is in Inoue's POV but I still somehow made it Ichiruki in some sense… well… I hope you Inoue lovers won't hate me for hurting her a bit too much on this one. Read and Review. **じゃね**ー**可憐****―****毛絲ーアルフオンソ**


	23. All About The Hair

**23. All about the hair **

**Summary: **Rukia was contemplating about changing her hair color.

**I do not own bleach**

* * *

Rukia flipped through a new magazine she borrowed from Inoue. It featured new hair styles and an article about new funky hair colors that were in. Since she had been staying in the living world for quite a bit she wanted to experience a lot of things that most teenage girls would and hair coloring sounded appealing to her. So she had to ask Ichigo about the hair colors that would best suit her. Why she opted to do that you may ask, well, nothing bits the annoyed look on Kurosaki Ichigo's face. Her day wouldn't be complete without it. 

She stood up from the couch where she was lounging in and decided to ask the carrot top boy what he would think of her brilliant idea and it wouldn't hurt to disturb the boy from wasting away his young life with all his studying. She made her way upstairs to his room and knocked on his door. He was as usual busy with his math equations which was such a weird thing because Rukia couldn't make sense of all the jumbled numbers and symbols that were put together. She knew they were supposed to come up with some solution but she couldn't quite grasp what those numbers and symbols were for. She understood their history subject and even their literature and language course even if it was quite boring sometimes but what the hell was the idea with all the numbers, so back to her quest in finding what hair color that would best suit her. She opened the door to Ichigo's room and made her way to his bed. She liked it a lot. It was soft and big unlike the one she had in the twin's room. Ichigo's bed was big enough for the two of them. She wondered whether it would be okay to ask him if he would let her stay in his bed. It was bigger after all. She liked the feel of it.

"Hey midget I'm busy right now. I need to get this done so I wouldn't have to worry about this when your phone starts ringing tonight," Ichigo said.

Rukia plopped on his bed and browsed through the magazine again.

"I actually have a very important question for you and it's more important than your math assignment," Rukia remarked.

"Is Aizen back? Are they asking us to go back to Hueco Mundo or something?" Ichigo said as he faced Rukia and gave her a serious look.

"Nope, but it's still very important and that means I need your undivided attention," she replied.

"Well, I'm listening, this better be good," the boy listened very intently to the girl who was comfortable sitting on his bed, flipping through pages of a magazine.

"I want to color my hair and I want to know what you think would look best on me," Rukia said to him grinning.

"You want to what? That's just ridiculous. You said this was serious?" Ichigo hissed. "You interrupted me from finishing my homework to tell me you want to color your hair?" the boys said incredulously.

"Well, it's serious business. I want to color my hair and I don't want a bad hair color job. Maybe I can try blonde or even ginger, what do you think?" she asked him happily enjoying every bit of annoyance etched on the boy's face.

"I don't care! It's just hair you can color it blue if you like," Ichigo muttered as he turned back to his home work.

"You think?" Rukia asked.

"No I'm not. That's stupid," Ichigo responded with a definite hint of annoyance and he was seriously in the verge of grabbing Rukia by her dress to throw her out of his room but of course he couldn't possibly do that because she may be small but she can hurt him pretty badly.

"Well, you should be glad I'm asking you. It means your opinions matter. Or maybe I should ask Renji instead," Rukia said as she stood up from his bed and was about to move towards the open window.

"Wait. I… I don't want you to color your hair," Ichigo said almost like a whisper.

"You don't want me to color my hair? Why?" Rukia asked as she stood behind Ichigo her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, I just think that yourhairlooksgreatandthereisnoneedforyoutochangethecolorcauseitalreadysuitsyou," Ichigo said a wee bit too fast.

"I beg your pardon," Rukia was enjoyed putting the carrot top teen in the spotlight but somehow she just wanted to tell her what he just said a little bit more clearly.

"I said your hair looks great and there is no need for you to change the color 'cause it already suits you," he muttered more clearly. It was fortunate for the boy that Rukia was behind him because she couldn't see him blushing like a red tomato.

"I… well, thanks I guess," the girl replied feeling a slight blush on her face.

"I mean any hair color would look okay but I just like it the way it is," Ichigo admitted. It somehow turned to some awkward moment between the two of them.

"Well, I like your hair color too. It's loud and different. Somehow it's like you in some way no matter what you do it would always get people's attention. I like it that way,"

"What, the fact that I get a lot of attention because of my hair?" Ichigo asked.

"No the fact that your different and even if your not screaming for attention people still want to hang out with you and be your friend even if you scowl all the time," Rukia admitted.

"I do not scowl all the time," Ichigo protested.

"Yes you do. Like right now," she said a-matter-of-factly.

"Ah, well, you're annoying that's why and you always get your sorry ass in trouble," he retorted.

"Well, you like saving my sorry ass for some reason," she countered.

"Were talking about hair color a while ago and now we're talking about asses," Ichigo commented.

"Well you started it so don't argue. You don't even want me to color my hair," she said rather pissed.

"Alright fine. I don't want you to fuss over your looks because you're already pretty okay, end of story, goodbye," Ichigo muttered.

"Wow, you think I'm pretty? Really? Well, probably not as pretty as Inoue," Rukia wanted to push Ichigo a little bit more.

"You and Inoue look different so don't compare yourself to her," the boy didn't want to move the conversation any further because it may become a touchy situation.

"Well, I understand I can't compare to Inoue, she's pretty, has a very bubbly personality, she has long reddish blonde hair, beautiful grey eyes, a nice body and a nice rack to boot so I definitely shouldn't compare to her," Rukia said turning her back on Ichigo and was ready to storm out of his room.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. You're beautiful. You both are. You and Inoue are two different people that look equally different. If you honestly want to know what I think… I think you're eyes are really pretty, they look like the midnight sky, your shiny black hair just makes me want to touch it and feel its softness. You may not have Inoue's you know but you're perfectly fit and slender and you've got the right curves in the right places and Inoue maybe bubbly and all but your serious, passionate an determined and I like all that about you," Ichigo couldn't believe that he's letting his mouth run not to mention the fact that he was basically complimenting Rukia. Whatever got into his mind he had no idea. The girl standing in front of him faced him and he noticed how she was seriously blushing.

"Did you mean what you said," she asked him. Her violet orbs searched his hazel brown ones.

"Well, I won't say it again even if you asked," Ichigo said trying to hide his own blushing face by looking away.

"I know you half-assed moron," Rukia said as he threw the magazine and it hit him right smack on the face. She went towards him and got the magazine back, "but thanks anyway." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of his room. Ichigo was left dazed for a bit touching the spot where Rukia kissed him then he smirked and continued his homework.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought maybe I should write another one shot before I go to office work mode again. It was actually my birthday last June 20, so other than work I also celebrated the said day with family and friends sort of a week long thing but hopefully I could focus most of my free time writing… Read and Review… your reviews fuel my passion for writing so I hope you guys could drop in a note… I also update my other story Her missing piece last night….**じゃね**ー**可憐****―****毛絲ーアルフオンソ**


	24. Late Night Shower

**24. Late Night Showers **

**Just read on. ichiruki goodness **

**I do not own bleach**

* * *

At night after slaying hollows and almost dying it became routine for Ichigo and Rukia to shower. It was five years after they first met. Ichigo was going to college and fulfilling his dream of becoming a doctor. He kept denying the fact he idolized his father but he somehow ended up wanting to be just like him. He wanted to be a doctor someone who saved lives basically opposite of the night slaying he did but the hollows were dead anyways. 

It started as an accident. They were living in the same roof after all. They didn't have any inhibitions. He had seen her naked and she had seen him naked all too many times because she had to heal him after battles. So it started one night when they were both exhausted from killing hollows.

"I'm hitting the showers," Rukia said as she went to the shower not even considering the fact she was in her Shinigami form.

"To hell you'll be taking a shower. This is my apartment I'm going first," Ichigo called out and barged inside the bathroom.

Rukia was already half naked. "Get out, you moron. Can't you at least have the decency to knock first? Get out"

"To hell I will," Ichigo retorted. "This is my apartment, and have you ever heard of locking the door." He didn't bother with the fact that he was also in his Shinigami form and was stripping down his hakama.

"I was here first. I 'm taking my shower and I don't care if your butt naked," Rukia said with conviction. She completely got her robes off and didn't care that Ichigo was staring at her naked body. She turned on the shower and set the water to the right temperature. She went underneath the pouring water and just let the warmth sink in.

Ichigo snapped out from being entranced by Rukia's petite but beautiful nakedness. He didn't know what got into him but he was being challenged and there was no way he was backing out. His robes came off and he stepped in the shower too. The petite Shinigami was surprised. The once teen boy she met years ago was already a man and he was in the same shower with her. His toned muscles showed and the fact that he was blocking the shower wasn't helping at all. She was focused with the water clashing on his well sculptured chest.

"Are you loving what you're seeing," Ichigo teased. He saw the blush that was showing on the woman's face.

"Funny you should ask. I can pretty much see that you're all too excited to see me with nothing on," Rukia shot back. She had to look down from Ichigo's comment and well her gaze fell on his growing arousal.

"Bitch!" the boy retorted as he turned away to hide his own embarrassment. The petite woman just smirked. The man was still too tall and was hording the shower.

"I bet you wish I was. Unfortunately for you I am not," she said. It was still a battle of who was more superior. She was able to squeeze her way in front of him to actually be able to take her shower.

It was like electricity when their bare skin touched. Ichigo stopped he was about to throw at her some nasty comments but ended up shutting up with the shear intensity of what he felt when his hand grazed on her pale white skin. It was soft and all too good to be true.

He wondered how he had survived those many years in her presence without breaking into putty. She was beautiful he knew that whether he openly admitted it or not. He dreamed about her and thought things about her but he never thought that there would come a time that his fantasy would come true.

"Is there something wrong?" Rukia asked. Ichigo was suspiciously quiet. She looked up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed as if contemplating something very important. "You have finally given up haven't you?" She smirked triumphantly.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said and unceremoniously kissed her. Rukia was both caught by the intensity and the surprise. The kiss was initially rough almost forceful and she was somehow caught in the passion. They kissed and held each other as if dear life depended on it.

The water splashed and buried the sounds they made in the bathroom. Bodies clashed together, emotions that were kept hidden somehow had to come out. One could say it was mere sexual tension, some would say it was destiny and to both of them it may just be a mixture of those things and more.

When they finished in the shower and Ichigo inhibited his body and Rukia hers, the spell continued. They night seemed forever, it was too clichéd but that was how it was for Ichigo. He was turned into a mushy love sick puppy by his Shinigami partner. He was worried of what would happen next. Her contented smile however made him hopeful. He just held her closer before he fell asleep.

"If I had only known that you would make a move if I took you to shower with me I would have done that ages ago," Rukia whispered quietly to the man who's face was inches away from hers. She kissed his cheek and went back to sleep.

That was a few months ago. The late night shower became a routine and for Ichigo and Rukia the habit may just be too hard to break.

* * *

a/n: so what do you guys think? Read and review.. it's just a quick one... i came up with.  
**じゃね **ー**可憐****―****毛絲ーアルフオンソ**


	25. Even Little Arrancars Make Mistakes

**25. Even Little Arrancars Make Mistakes **

Summary: Nell had a lot of wrong ideas while in Hueco Mundo and one of them is the fact that she thought Ichigo had the hots for Inoue Orihime.

* * *

I Don't own Bleach because if I did Rukia would be back kicking some arrancars butts…

* * *

Nell couldn't believe that they brought her with them. She missed her arrancar brothers but Ichi was right about bringing her along. Aizen-sama would definitely want a bratty little arrancar girl who helped his captive escape, dead. She shivered as the thought crossed her mind. They were staying in a weird man's store. He surely looked peculiar with his striped green hat. He also had a talking cat. 

She didn't have that much time to look around because she was called inside one of one of the rooms by Ururu, a girl that looks a bit older than her.

"Come inside they're all in here," the shy girl asked the little arrancar. Nell went inside the room and saw the people she helped escape from Hueco Mundo. She saw Inoue's cheerful face and she instantly sat next to her.

"You look better now," the little arrancars commented.

"You're not bad yourself," Orihime replied.

"Where is Ichi?" Nell asked. She saw Ishida-kun, Chad, Abarai-kun seated in the room with them but there was no sign of Ichigo or Rukia-san.

"He's in the other room watching over Kuchiki-san. You see she's still recovering. She was hurt badly from the battle and we're fortunate we were able to get to her before it was too late. Kurosaki refused to leave her side," Ishida explained.

Nell eyed Orihime questioningly. All the while she thought that the reason Ichi went to Hueco Mundo was to save Inoue so why was he worried over the other girl. She didn't look as pretty as Hime, in fact she was rather different. She was almost like a little girl, rather thin and pale. Compared to Inoue who was rather busty you would say she was built like a boy so why would Ichi choose the other girl over Hime? Nell wasn't really aware of what the others were discussing; she was busy with her own thoughts. She wondered what Rukia-san meant to Ichigo. Why he was all worried about her instead of staying by Orihime's side.

Nell whispered to Inoue to show her where Ichigo was. The two of them went outside and stood in front of the shoji door beside the room they were in.

The little arrancar peeked inside. Ichigo sat quietly beside the sleeping Rukia. His eyes filled with gloom and worry. His gaze never left the sleeping girl's face.

"I know what you're thinking but Kurosaki-kun, never loved me. He went to Hueco Mundo to save me because I'm his friend. Kurosaki-kun would do anything for his friends," Inoue explained.

"But what about Rukia-san, is she that important to him?" Nell asked curiously as she watched Ichigo inside the room. He took one of Rukia's hands in his.

"Kuchiki-san was the one who made Kurosaki-kun the way he is. She changed his life and she means a lot to him more than he ever thought she would. He's probably worried that he wouldn't be around when she wakes up," Inoue said.

"But you also like Ichi, right? Is it okay that he likes someone else and not you?" Nell asked as she looked at the bright haired girl.

Inoue smiled at her little companion but her eyes were almost brimming with tears. "I'm just glad that every time he's with her he's happy. I feel contented. I should learn to accept it and believe me it's hard but I'm trying my best. I'm happy for Kurosaki-kun and I know Kuchiki-san cares for him as much. She went against her superiors' orders so she can be there to help him. See Kuchiki-san worries about Kurosaki-kun as much as I do even if she won't admit it," Inoue said. "So you got it all wrong about him and me. He won't look at me that way because his eyes are already set on Kuchiki-san."

"You're a very good, friend Inoue-chan and Ichi may like someone else but maybe you'll find someone who will love you as well," Nell said.

"Inoue-chan you two may want to go back inside," Ishida said and placed a hand on the orange haired girl's shoulder.

"Can I sit here first" Nell asked. "You can join him Inoue-chan." The little arrancar was left in front of the shojo door.

"I told you not to come and you still did," she heard Ichigo's voice from inside. 'He was probably talking to Rukia-san, she thought to herself.

"I told you that we should stick together but you still had to do it your way. You always tell me not to get in trouble but you never take your own advice. I don't know what to do with you? Why can't you keep yourself away from harm? You know that I want to always make sure that you're safe and that I'll always want to protect you when you're in trouble but what if I won't be there like what happened in Hueco Mundo," he sighed.

"Then I'll fight and wait for you," Rukia replied. She must have heard all his ranting while she was asleep. "You have a visitor outside the door," she pointed out.

"Sorry, I… Ichi I didn't mean to listen to you," Nell said as she opened the door and revealed herself.

"You don't have to it's not like I was professing love or anything," Ichigo commented.

"It sounded like it," Nell said blatantly. "I think you do love her you just don't want to say it out loud. Ichigo went all red and was about to start protesting. Rukia on the other hand laughed and tried to sit up.

Ichigo assisted her. He told her off for being a brat and to just lie down. She stubbornly refused and ended up leaning on his chest.

"And I think she likes you too. You two are too stubborn to admit it," Nell said eyeing the two curiously. The two shinigamis blushed trying to sit away from each other.

"We're not in love," The two said in unison.

"Who said anything about being in love? You guys thought it by yourselves. I'll leave you two now. Just make sure you two don't make weird noises when you make babies." And with that Nell walked out of the room with the two people inside it rather shocked.

So maybe she made a mistake about who Ichi liked but that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun teasing him with the girl he really fancied.

**THE END…**

* * *

A/N: Hey peeps… I know I haven't been making any one shots lately… I dearly apologize about that…. Well, I really miss Rukia and the Manga or the Anime isn't helping my longing for my fave heroine… I miss Rukia and I miss the ichiruki-ness of the series… Please read and Review… I get inspired more to write fics when I read your reviews so keep them coming... 

**じゃね **ー**可憐****―****毛絲ーアルフオンソ**


	26. Contented

**26. Contented**

* * *

SUMMARY: 5 Years after Ichigo and his allies defeated Aizen. It was time for him and his wife to just look back and smile. 

I do not own Bleach but I wish I did.

* * *

Ichigo stood by the sea side next to his wife. It was the first time in four years that they were able to visit the beach. They were away after all and didn't come back till later that year. He looked down on his wife lovingly and wrapped his arms around her. 

"So what are we thinking about?" he nonchalantly asked. He rested his chin on top of her head. She had grown a few inches after she had given birth but she was still a tad bit short. But she was however still the most beautiful woman he had ever set his eyes on and that's regardless of whether they were still living or dearly departed.

"I'm glad we came here. I remember the first time we watched the sunset together. It was also the first time we kissed. I can't believe how time flies so easily. I've been around for more than a hundred years but I feel like I'm just starting to live my life as I should have before," she replied happily. "I have you to thank for that."

He smirked. "We've been together for more than five years and you still never cease to amaze me. Does being a mother, make you that sentimental?" he joked. It of course earned him a nice hard nudge to his rib cage.

"I'm just happy that's all. We have our own family and the kids are all healthy. Your dad seems very happy to see his grand kids and nii-sama said he'll come visit us some time soon. I can't ask for anything more. I'm also glad that I'm with you," she muttered.

"I'm also happy that we're together. I'm glad that your brother did not go against our decision about getting married but I sort of figured that since you're already pregnant he really wouldn't allow his sister to have children without a father that would just be unacceptable," Ichigo teased.

"Shut up. You nearly fainted when we told nii-sama about my condition. You thought he was going to kill you. I should have brought a camera with me. The look on your face was priceless," Rukia retorted.

"Not as priceless as the look on my face when I saw you walking down the aisle towards me, or the look on my face when Kinichi was born then Riyuki and recently the look on my face when Soichi was delivered. And I could just imagine the look on my face when Riyako would finally be born," he muttered. He smiled at the thought of their unborn child. Rukia was five months pregnant but she was still beautiful as ever.

"See, you are the one who changed. You became gentle and even more caring. You basically grew up from the fifteen year old boy I met back then to the man that you are now," she said as she faced him and placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

"And that is one thing that I'm thankful for most of all. I'm glad that I wake up everyday seeing you next to me. That above all things I'm thankful for," Ichigo admitted then kissed his adoring wife. So much has changed in their lives and somehow they had nothing to regret. The scars they had earned in their past battles were their reminders of how they should cherish the life they were having.

"I think we should go back. Your dad and your sisters may not be able to control our little pumpkin and our little snow flake," Rukia joked.

"I'll take care of the snowflake and you can take care of the pumpkin. I'm glad that Soichi isn't a handful," Ichigo said. Kurosaki Kinichi Byakuya, their eldest son had his orange hair but possesed his mother's eyes. He was quite clingy to his mother. Kurosaki Riyuki Masaki, Kinichi's twin sister even though she was a spitting image of Rukia except she has Ichigo's amber orbs, was very close to her daddy. Their youngest as of the moment, Kurosaki Soichi Kaien was their pride and joy. His hair was unruly like Ichigo's but it was black just like Rukia's and his eyes were hazel brown. Rukia adored all her children and she was pleased when they found out that they were having another girl. They were going to name the next baby Kurosaki Riyako Hisana.

The two walked back to beach where Karin played football with Kinichi while Yuzu played sandcastles with Riyuki. Isshin was busy cooing at little Soichi who was giggling uncontrollably while watching his funny face.

"I' sorry if the kids are a handful," Rukia said as they arrived in the little hut that was prepared for them.

"Not at all, the kids are wonderful. They behave like little angels especially little Soichi here who's so fond of grandpa," Isshin said as he lulled the little baby. The little bundle of joy however was too busy staring at his grandpa and always ended up with a fit of giggles.

"Daddy, Mommy come play with me and auntie Yuzu," Riyuki said as she pulled Rukia and Ichigo beside the sand castle that she was making with Yuzu. The twins were barely four years old and they were at the peek of being very active.

"I want to play with mommy and daddy too," Kinichi said and tried tugging on his parents clothes.

"I'll play with little pumpkin and you play with snowflake," Ichigo said as he stood up and played with his son and his sister.

"I'm glad that you and Rukia-nee finally came back," Karin said kicking the ball gently to her nephew.

"Soul Society is pretty much the way it was but if it's Toushiro you really want to ask about he's doing a lot better, well a lot better as compared to how he was after Hinamori's death. He's trying his best to cope with the loss. He said he'll visit sometime. Renji and Tatsuki will be having a baby soon so some of the captains might come and visit and were planning to have Riyako born here instead of doing it back there," Ichigo replied.

Rukia plopped Riyuki on her lap as they placed some more sand on their sand castle wall.

"It's so nice to see you again Rukia-nee. I'm so glad to see you and Ichi-nii enjoying the family life. I heard The Ishida's will be having their third child too. I can't believe how everyone seems all grown up all of a sudden," Yuzu said.

"It's hard to believe that you and Karin were just elementary student when we first met. I'd love to see you and Jinta to come and visit us for dinner sometime since we're living very close to Urahara's shop," Rukia said and the other girl blushed.

After fifteen minutes of playing and chit chatting Yuzu had to go and start with dinner.

"Your castle is really pretty and very sturdy," Rukia commented.

"Mommy I will have a baby sister, right? Kinichi and Soichi are both boys and I need to have a sister so I can play my dollies with her. Is she really in your stomach?" the little girl asked then leaned her ear on Rukia's swollen tummy.

"She's moving. I'm going to tell Daddy and Kinichi," Riyuki said excitedly.

Ichigo had both kids hanging on his arms as he turned around like a fun ride.

"Be careful Ichigo. The kids are heavy," Rukia said worriedly.

"Tell your mommy not to be worried," Ichigo told his children.

"Don't worry mommy, daddy is really strong," Kinichi and Riyuki said in unison as they had another go.

She smiled at the sight of Ichigo and their children. Rukia took Soichi from Isshin and she watched as Ichigo played with the twins with the sun setting behind them.

Life could never be better.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Here is another one shot before I go to bed… It's 4:32 am where I'm at… anyway… Can't wait to read your comments when I wake up later before going to work… Ta-ta… your reviews are pretty much anticipated. Sorry for the typos.. I'll try to fix ehm later.. i'm thinking of making a full multi chap on this but I gotta think it over because I still have a few Ichiruki projects on the works. 

**じゃね **ー**可憐****―****毛絲ーアルフオンソ**


	27. That’s where I leave my heart

**That's where I leave my heart **

Summary: Probably sometime after the group gets back from hueco mundo. Ichiruki centric.

I do not own bleach.

* * *

Ichigo wanted to know what happened to Rukia when she fought one of the Espadas in their quest to save their friend Inoue.They almost came too late. Rukia's reiatsu was slowly fainting into nothingness and he knew that if he didn't make it on time he would lose her and the mere thought of not seeing her made his heart sink. And so Ichigo found the power to defeat his opponents. Nell also helped him after she showed her true form. He was really glad when the former tiny arrancars turned full blown woman did keep her word of returning the favor for she saved Rukia's life. They got back from Hueco Mundo and there were still no sign of Aizen attacking soul society or Karakura so almost everything seemed normal except Rukia had been quiet ever since they got back. It had already been a month since their return and Ichigo was still curious about what happened. 

Back in Ichigo's room Rukia hid in his closet. She was actually provided a bed in the twin's room but somehow her old sanctuary made her feel safe and the fact that she and Ichigo was only a closet door apart kept her worries away.

"Oi Rukia, do you intend to stay there in my closet all day?" Ichigo asked as he knocked on his closet.

Rukia slightly opened it. She sat in the corner of the closet hugging her legs. "I don't know I really don't feel like doing anything," she muttered.

Ichigo's frustration was getting the best of him. What bothered him was the fact that she was quiet and Rukia was never like that unless something was bothering her and if something was off with her it automatically causes distress to him. He felt that he was responsible for Rukia. He knew that if he would be asked for his life to save hers he would agree to it in a heart beat but then the midget would whack him in the head if he ever voice that thought out loud. He knew that she was protective of him too. The thought sort of made him feel special but he didn't want her to risk her life for his sake.

"Get the hell out of my closet. We're going out," he demanded a commanding tone was evident on his voice. In any normal situation Rukia would have kicked him hard on the shin but she didn't.

"What if I refuse to get out? Why don't you go out by yourself? Call the others they may want to join you," she hissed but not in her usual feisty almost arrogant self that would just demand for you to take what she said seriously. This wasn't the old Rukia, something must have happened that she hadn't told him and he wanted to know so badly.

"I don't care if you refuse to accompany me because you will and that's final," he said and hauled Rukia over his shoulder like he would to a little kid only she wasn't a kid she was basically ten times his age in a teen gigai.

"Put me down you moron," she protested.

"Not if you don't say you'll go with me," Ichigo said.

"Fine, just put me down now," Rukia growled. She kicked him in the stomach which caused him to wince and put her down but at least he got a positive answer.

Ichigo smirked, 'Well the old Rukia is still there he just had to push her to come out,' he thought to himself. He looked at the midget with curious eyes. She refused to look him in the eye like she used to. He liked it when she stared at him with those fierce blue eyes as if they pierce through his being.

"What are you looking at you oaf?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Wear something nice, I'll just wait for you down stairs. If you don't go down within thirty minutes I'll haul you down myself," he threatened.

Rukia just quirked an eyebrow but she went out of his room to the twin's bedroom. He looked for something decent to wear and got a jacket just in case. He went down stairs and waited for her.

The brat was still upstairs and fortunately for Ichigo his dad was in the clinic and his sisters were in their friend's house otherwise he would have been interrogated because of his irritable state. He was about to stand up from the couch where he sat waiting to check on the midget but stopped at the foot of the stairs as she went down she truly was a sight in her simple lavender dress. He somehow couldn't think of anytime he ever saw her wear it but he had to admit that she did look rather nice. He pushed the thought quickly at the back of his head. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about her that way.

"Finally, I thought I would be dragging your sorry ass down here," he blurted as he stole glances at the petite shinigami.

"Who ever told you to ask me out anyway," she said but she was rather stunned by her own statement. How could she even assume such a thing, it wasn't even a date. The boy may just have felt sorry for her.

Ichigo was surprised but did not refute the statement. Maybe he really was asking her out he just didn't have a good enough excuse till that time. He once again struggled to push those unlikely thoughts away. They purely worked together as partners. They had their duties after all and their friendship which was rather important to him. Once again he was over analyzing something that may not even be such a big deal to Rukia but to him it felt that this was something far more important than he could ever imagine.

"Let's get out of here shortie," he called out to her as he made his way to the door. Rukia stumped behind him and kicked him hard that he almost flew out the door.

'She's almost back to normal,' he thought to himself.

So they went to the park not exactly anything special not that he intended the day to be one it was after all just a spur of the moment kind of thing anyway. He just wanted her to get out of the damn closet. They walked quietly in the park. They didn't talk. He didn't want to ask her anything because they may end up arguing again. They just walked together. He got her and himself some Takoyaki from the store they passed by. They sat on a park bench and just basked in the silence. It wasn't the awkward type though. It actually held a welcoming feel. It felt comfortable almost soothing. He didn't want to rush her. He knew that if he wanted answers he would have to patiently wait. She wasn't one to be rushed, if any she was one who had to sort things in her own time he guessed it was something they shared in common. Although he often rushed into things and she however had to analyze it before moving forward. He grinned at that thought; her over-analyzing things must have rubbed onto him because he had been thinking about a lot of things himself.

"I never said thank you," she started.

"For what exactly?" he asked looking at her with confusion written all over her face.

"Well, for finding me and saving me. I mean you could have just left without me since you already had Inoue with you but you still went back to find the rest of us," she muttered as she looked on her package of Takoyaki in hand.

"Of course I would come looking for you. I would never leave any of you behind. If I found the rest of them and we didn't find you. I would have asked them to leave me there so I can find you," he admitted. He wanted to know what happened to her back there.

"I'm sorry if I worried you back there," she finally looked up and smiled but Ichigo knew her too well that he could see pass through the cheerful façade. "I tried my very best to be stronger. I defeated him didn't I? But I never thought I was that weak that it almost cost me my life."

"Then we have to train more. Maybe we can ask Urahara if we can train in his under ground room," he tried to sound hopeful. He had never seen her like this. She was always strong and confident. He even missed her arrogance.

"Yes maybe I can try harder. Back there when I could barely get up, I remembered something that was said to me by a very important person," she started.

Ichigo was intrigued. Who was that important person that she spoke about, he didn't know whether she was referring to Renji or her nii-sama but if so why didn't she just mention his name. Why he assumed for that person to be a guy he really didn't know but somehow he felt a slight tug in his heart.

"Kaien-dono told me that if you die you have to leave your heart to someone and that time when I was in battle and I realized that I was alone I really wanted to survive. I told myself I couldn't die. Not that way. Not when I can't leave my heart to someone. Then I thought of you. I remembered what you said. You told us that we were getting out of there together and I knew you would be upset if I got myself hurt so I really tried so hard unfortunately I really am so weak. I'm really sorry," she muttered her gaze down cast again.

"Baka! He yelled back at her. Remember what you told me when you came back from soul society when I couldn't face my inner hollow. You told me to get strong because the Ichigo you know isn't weak," he continued on. "So I'm telling you now and I want you to listen to me and I don't want any lame excuses from you! You got that. You're not weak not the Rukia I know, not the girl that always got the best of me. If you think you're weak then we have to work on getting stronger. The reason why I let you fight your own battle is because of that same reason. If it were all up to me I wouldn't want you to fight at all. I wouldn't want you to get involved but I know all to well that you would still want to fight anyway. You want to face your own battles and as much as I want to protect you and you do know that I will always try and do that I also want you to believe in your own powers because that's just how you are. You are as stubborn as hell and to be honest I can't imagine you any other way," he finished. Rukia was looking at him as if she had never actually seen him. He on the other hand did something that he had not done in a very long while he looked at her with those piercing amber eyes that held such gentleness that he only showed to her and her alone then he smiled.

Rukia felt like a bucket of water was poured on her, only she felt warm and happy. Ichigo's words gave her that comfort, that reassurance that somehow had gone a miss after what happened to her in Hueco Mundo. She stood up and started to walk off. Her carrot top companion was confused. Sensing that her companion was basically just staring at her back she stopped and glanced back at him.

"So what the hell are you sitting there for? You're the one who said we should be training, she barked at him.

The smile on Ichigo's face grew bigger. He could just imagine himself; he must have looked like a happy dork. He walked towards her and when he reached her side she instinctively took his hand and started running. He was relieved and the soft hand that was pulling him while they ran along side each other was his assurance that he would definitely want to win his own battle for his and her sake.

Ichigo was certain that Rukia was back and maybe in the back of his mind he was kind of hoping that maybe they could have had a more dramatic moment, maybe share a hug or have a kiss or two but then again she wasn't exactly the usual type of girl that would do that but next time when all this crap about soul society is over he may actually be able to pluck up the courage to tell her that she didn't have to worry about leaving her heart to anyone because he would always be there for her no matter what as for his own heart she may not know yet but he already gave it to her the night they first met.

**The End.**

* * *

** A/N:** I gotta finish this quick because I gotta go to work. Please drop in a line or two of what you think of this piece… thanks. Sorry for the booboos no time for editing… bye…

* * *


	28. All for the Love of Chappy

**All for the Love of Chappy**

**Summary:** Ichigo hated Rukia's Chappy obsession but for some reason he just might actually consider being good friends with the said Bunny.

I do not own bleach… just this really weird idea that popped in my head…. I do own Michiru and Miyuki

* * *

"I want that Chappy bunny! You know that so why didn't you take it from the baby? It was just a little boy. You could have easily taken it from him," Rukia said with annoyance. The little boy on the stroller being pushed by his mom was waving his Chappy toy away as if egging Rukia to grab it. 

"The hell would I do that," Ichigo indignantly retorted. "First off, that was a kid, secondly, I do not want to be labeled a bunny snatcher especially not the type that gets toys from babies," he added. He opted to go to the mall one afternoon a few days before Christmas. He wanted to buy his family some gifts for the holidays and to maybe get Rukia something as well. He didn't actually think that the said girl's Chappy obsession would ruin his day.

"Well, why can't I have it? I like Chappy I have every right to have that Chappy doll too?" Rukia muttered. "Why don't you buy me one then?" She tried dragging him in the baby section of the mall.

"You see that Chappy doll is in the infants section of the store so unless you have a baby of your own, we have no business going in that section, I definitely won't," he protested. He couldn't believe his last statement. Did he just imply that unless Rukia was pregnant they had no right to be there? Well, what was the big deal it's not like he wants to be the father or anything? He just pushed those weird thoughts away. He cringed at the idea. He thought maybe he should stay away from Keigo, the block may actually be rubbing off on him. He tried to clear his head it's not that he didn't like Rukia, in fact she was the only girl he had actually had a relationship of some sort with, well, they worked together and well, they hang out but they aren't dating. Well, he'd rather face Aizen again then be confronted with the idea of asking Rukia out. It doesn't make it easier for him since they live in the same house and a number of their classmate already found out. He just didn't want anyone who knew them to see them in that particular area. He could just imagine the rumors that would spread not to mention the chaos that it would bring to his life if his dad got wind of such news.

Ichigo then noticed Rukia in deep thought while they were now slowly walking away from the said forbidden area. He was about to ask his companion why she was quiet when Rukia stopped and had an all knowing look on her face that often times meant trouble for him.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" he asked. Curiosity was not exactly his weakness but for some reason if it involved Rukia he sort of think of it as a responsible more than anything to know what it was that was cooking up in her head. And the evil glint in her eyes directed to him was just screams tempting and scary all in a glance.

"You said we need to have a baby in order for you to go to that section of that store so you can buy me Chappy?" Rukia was seemingly thinking of all the details through her head.

Ichigo wanted to correct her but when she's decided on something there was just no turning back. Her statement about them having a baby almost made him choke.

"I don't know how it works but you must have some idea. You've been here longer than I. I had just been assigned here in the living world for almost 3 years now and I think since I have gained most of my knowledge of the living world from you, your family and our classmate, I believe it's fitting that I ask you first. So will you make a baby with me? If you don't want to I can just go and research about it, I can ask your dad, or even our classmates. Maybe Keigo knows a thing or two about making babies," she babbled on.

Ichigo was growing paler by the minute. She was asking him to make a baby with her. The thing was he haven't got a clue if Rukia was aware of what she was asking him to do and all for the sake of a freaking Chappy doll.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to make a baby. Didn't I make myself clear?" She asked with her royal air of nobility. "You said that in order to have the right to go to the infant section we have to have an infant or can we go there even if the baby is not yet born? Carrying the child inside the womb should be considered, right?" she asked thoughtfully.

"So you do know about carrying a baby and all those things," he muttered curiously.

"Well, as nobility we are educated about the matters of keeping the bloodlines of the family strong so yes I have some idea but the actual act of making children was not disclosed to us during those long talks," she replied as if she was talking about the proper way of slaying a hollow.

"So you want me and you to make a baby? Rukia you don't have to be pregnant to get the doll. I'll buy you one now," Ichigo reasoned.

"None sense. I intend to do things in the proper way. If it is necessary for me to go through the act of baby making, child bearing and giving birth to walk the halls of the infant sections then I shall go through them like any normal person would. So it's either you'll help me and teach me or I'll be looking for someone to teach me how. I can go back to soul society and ask Renji. Maybe he has an idea," she reasoned.

And with that Ichigo dragged Rukia out of the mall and back to the Kurosaki home so fast it almost seemed like he shunpoed.

**4 months later…**

"So what do you think? Should we get the blue on or the pink one?" Rukia asked as she raised two Chappy blankets in front of Ichigo.

A couple of months back she informed her nii-sama about her pregnancy. She of course informed him about her asking and actually agreeing to the whole thing even initiating the whole ordeal. She even admitted asking Ichigo to be the father of her child. She did not of course disclose the fact that it was all because she didn't quiet understood what Ichigo meant and only learned about it after they had done the deed. She even made sure that they did it frequently to make sure that they will have the desired results and true enough they succeeded. Ichigo although initially reluctant was happiest after hearing the news and even if Byakuya was almost ready to kill him. The carrot top teen knew he had enough leverage because he was after all the father of Rukia's off spring. A month after they announced her pregnancy they had to go to soul society and got married. Isshin was of course one happy and very proud father much to Ichigo's dismay because most normal parents would be lecturing their children about being responsible and all the parent talk that normal people give their children but he figured Rukia was more like a daughter to his dad and he figured that his dad was pushing them to that direction anyway.

"You can buy both of them. Dad said we can have the ultra-sound after a month so we would know if we're having a boy or a girl," Ichigo said to his petite wife. It was rather stupid if he would think about it how they ended up together. It was all because of Chappy. Well, Ichigo would not openly admit it but the bunny was actually growing in on him and he could only think of its role in pushing his relationship with Rukia to the next level. It was a big jump from friends and partners to husband and wife but skipping a few steps wasn't as bad either. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"I was asking you to pick a crib and you were spacing out on me," Rukia hissed. They were in front of two Chappy designed cribs which she really liked.

"We'll just buy one after we find out if it's a girl or a boy," he replied and smiled. He knew that some habits are just hard to get rid off.

**After another 5 months… In Seireitei 4th Division Emergency Area.**

"I hate you. You should have told me that getting the baby out would hurt like this," Rukia cried out between pushes.

"You're doing really great honey. You know I love you right?" Ichigo said as Rukia gripped on his hand real tightly. It felt like shaking hands with Kenpachi and he gained all the taicho's physical strength. He could have sworn hearing his bones cracking.

"You should have talked me out of wanting to make babies," she cried out in pain again.

"Rukia, you're doing good just a little more push," Unohana Retsu said reassuringly. "I see your baby crowning, just another push," she instructed.

Rukia followed as instructed. She gripped on Ichigo's hands a little tighter and pushed with all her might. Soon the room was filled with their first-born's cry.

Ichigo looked at the beautiful baby boy with a tuft of orange hair. Rukia sighed but then started to go in labor again.

After 8 minutes the second Kurosaki baby was born. It was a baby girl and it had black hair. Rukia felt weak but rather relieved. Ichigo was kissing her head and telling her how brave she was. He told her he loved her almost more than forty times before she fell asleep.

**3 years After…**

"Mommy, I wants a Chappy doll too," Kurosaki Miyuki said as she tugged on her mother's skirt. Her dark blue eyes were imploring to her mother.

"We'll look for your daddy and Michiru first," Rukia replied gingerly to her little girl.

"Mommy, daddys gots me a chappy and Is got one for Yuki too," The older boy with the same unruly hair as his father said excitedly he was hugging two Chappy plushie almost the same as his height.

"Be careful now, little man," Ichigo was following after his son.

"There you are," Rukia greeted her first born. "You two were taking a while. I'm having a back ache from following Yuki around. We were trying to look for you," she said.

Ichigo carried the two children in each arm. Each one of the little Kurosaki kids holding their Chappy plushies.

"Daddy's gots big muscles. Michi will be like Daddy," the boy said proudly.

"I'm pwetty like mommy and the baby will be pwetty like me because she's a girl. Mommy and Is bought girls clothes," Yuki added. The kids chatted while they made their way to the parking lot.

"Just be good so mommy and the baby won't be upset," Ichigo said. "Are you sure you want to go with us to Ishida's. I can drop you off in the house then I'll just take care of the kids while you rest," he asked his wife.

"I'm okay. You know I'm a tough cookie. And besides I haven't seen Orihime in a while I'm sure she's excited about her baby's first birthday," Rukia replied.

"Okay, just don't push yourself too hard or else I'm going to drag your ass home," Ichigo said.

"What's drag you ass home daddy?" Michio asked.

Ichigo grew red but managed to put his son and daughter in the back seat.

"Don't mind what you're dad said," Rukia replied then kicked Ichigo's shin. The poor carrot top man yelped in pain.

"Is daddy hurt?" Yuki asked curiously as she held her toy and sucked on her thumb.

"No honey he's just dancing around." And with that Rukia got in the car and Ichigo followed still trying to massage his sore shin.

He was rather young to be a father of two at the age of 21, well, soon to be three but he was one very happy and fulfilled young man. They live in an apartment with enough rooms for them and their children. He was also working and studying to support his family without any help from his dad or Byakuya.

Rukia did home study for a bit then she started working at the day care center close by where she could also take care of the twins while she worked. They were offered to stay in Soul Society but Ichigo and Rukia both agreed on bringing up their kids as normally as possible. Life isn't always easy but Ichigo could never ask for anything more and he would have to admit that Chappy had something to do with it.

* * *

**A/N: **This just popped in my head and took me less than an hour to make but since it's almost morning.. I gotta hit the sack… bye yah all… I know I haven't been updating in while but I'm trying to right some chapters and I'll upload them as soon as they're done. Thanks…I'll check the errors later when I wake up…I know it's random and kinda crappy... but i'm just happy that I was able to write someting... so your reviews are appreciated.

* * *


	29. Guardian Angel

Guardian Angel

Summary: He knew he had to protect her. She knew that it was her duty to keep him safe.

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine. The lyrics for the song isn't mine either.

Guardian Angel

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Why did you take the hit? That was directed to me baka" Ichigo scolded the fragile looking shinigami in his arms.

Violet orbs ashen with tears looked up to his amber eyes. He was fighting really hard not to cry. Not in front of the one person he became strong for, so he could make sure that he has enough power to protect her.

"You weren't looking you idiot. How can you win the war if you fall at the first half of it? Stop yelling you're pretty beat up yourself," she tried to retort, a mix of a playful smile and pain was shown on her face.

"Shut up, I told you I can take care of myself. How can I concentrate on winning if I know you're sorry ass is hurt," he blurted, hugging the seemingly broken porcelain doll in his arms. He had seen this before and every time he did all he wanted was to get stronger so he can take the blows and hits for her. He wanted to be strong so she would not worry herself and try to protect him. She did not just give her powers to him one night when he was fifteen. She gave him more than that. She provided him a new reason; it was like a re-establishment of what his name meant, his worth, the purpose of his existence. She gave him the new found resolve to protect those he loves and she stopped the rain from clouding up his life. She cleared up the horizon of his once grayed sky.

"I think the arrancar blow won't kill me but your hug will," The raven haired shinigami finally said. "I hate it when you go all sentimental on me. I promise I'm not going to die yet. Who would take care of you if I do?" she said all those things a matter of factly but the pained look on her face showed how much effort was exerted on her part to try and speak normally as if nothing happened.

Ichigo released her from his embrace and gave her that smug look. "I'll definitely make them pay for hurting you," he muttered. "So I want you to get better and keep out of trouble. I don't want you to hate me but I'm going to ask Hanataro and the other 4th division shinigamis to bring you back to Urahara's or back to sereitei if necessary. It would be much better if you get healed from your injuries and not be involved in the battle until you're completely restored to health or better yet just let me fight and just wait for me to come and get you there. You know just like old times. I would feel much better if I know that you're safe," he admitted.

Rukia was about to tell him off and protest.

"Don't be stubborn midget," he cut her off before she could say anything. "There are other battles we can go and take on together but for now I want you to look after yourself. I promise I won't fail you and those bastards will pay for hurting you. Although it's entirely your fault because you got in my way," he added.

Rukia tried to sit up and gave Ichigo a mighty whack on the head. "That's for asking me to stay away from fighting along side of you in battle." She took a deep breath and tried to sound stern but failed in her weak state. "But you're right I will try and get better first. After that I will definitely come back. I don't care if you'll be up against Aizen himself when I get better but I would definitely be by your side in battle and not even you can stop me," she declared. She stared up at him and for some reason his hand was rubbing gently on her cheek.

His forehead touched with hers and for a blissful moment amidst the chaos in Hueco Mundo it seemed like time stood still. His face was graced with what some people would consider a smile. Rukia was not one for complying with his request but the situation may have influenced her decision and for that the carrot top teen was thankful.

"Just get better and if you feel like you can start kicking asses then you can come back. I don't want to have to save your sorry ass again," he smirked.

Rukia coughed a bit before retorting. "If you haven't noticed I got hurt from saving your ass. If you think about it I should be the one to warn you. Make sure you're still alive when I get back. Nobody kicks your ass other than me. And since I won't be around to cover your back, I want you to promise me that you won't let anyone whoop your ass. That's a privilege I intend to keep to myself," she finished.

"You talk too much midget. Just let them fix you up and I'll wait for you to cover my ass again in battle but then again I just might end up covering your ass instead," he replied.

"Ano Kurosaki-san, we have to move Kuchiki-san to a safer place so we can tend to her wounds. I'll see to it that she gets better. I already told Unohana-taicho and they're waiting for us," Hanatarou muttered to them.

"Get better midget and wait for me, I'll win this battle and then I can go back to my job of making sure you're puny ass is safe." And with that Kurosaki Ichigo finally had the courage to kiss Rukia, a kiss which she reciprocated with the same fervor. The two finally broke apart for much needed air.

"I didn't know you had it in you carrot top? Not bad for a virgin," Rukia joked as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'll take that as a complement," he said as he carried over and placed her on the stretcher being carried by the 4th division Shinigami.

"Come back to me alive Ichigo," she muttered softly that he was the only one who could hear.

He held her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I will," he replied before letting go. He moved towards Hanatarou as they opened a gate to pass through. They had to move fast because the portals are not as stable in Hueco Mundo.

"Please make sure she's safe. I don't know if I'll get out of this alive and if in case that happens, please give this to her," he said as he handed the 4th seat of the 4th division a necklace with a silver pair of wings as a pendant. "I wanted to give this to her when I take her to the prom but as it is I'm not sure if I will survive," he added.

Hanatarou looked at the substitute Shinigami with much determination. "I know you'll make it. You will never break a promise to Kuchiki even if you want to. I'm just keeping this safe for the mean time. I expect you to come and get this when you win this battle. Kuchiki would be waiting and she will never give up on you so keep fighting for both your sakes."

Ichigo nodded and started walking back towards the chaotic battlefield.

"Taicho Kuchiki is losing more blood. Her wounds are not closing and she's already unconscious," Kotetsu Isane cried out to their division head. She and Hanatarou and a few more shinigami's were attending to the Rukia. For some reason after being away from Ichigo her spirit energy dropped tremendously and her wounds would not heal.

Unohana Retsu rushed towards her subordinates. "I'll try my very best to heal her wounds and transfer enough reiatsu to her but it would all depend on her if she wants to live or not. I hope Kuchiki has not given up yet," the taicho said as she started working on the unconscious Rukia.

"Rukia…Rukia…Rukia-chan. It's been a while since I last saw you here," a familiar voice called.

She woke up in a room of pure white.

"Zangetsu had to be left with Ichigo in battle and because of that you're reiatsu dropped. I'm too week to hold your spirit power up. That Arrancar really intended to kill the boy with that blow. I would say you're not in your right mind when you took the hit that was intended for him," the voice continued on.

"Shirayuki? I… you never showed yourself to me before. Not with your face covered in a veil that is. You look vaguely familiar" Rukia said as she tried to sit up. She felt her body trembling. She knew all too well that she was getting weaker.

"Yes it is me. You never asked me to take of my veil off before so I never did. You never asked to unmask the being with the face but the situation required it. This time for both our sake it was necessary," The woman with flowing curly blonde hair and warm smile said.

"You look like someone I know. You're face it's like I've seen you before. You look vaguely familiar," was the only thing Rukia said.

"That is what you need to figure out. You are the one who made me look like her. You need to tell me who she is so you can summon her strength and gain your powers back," Shirayuki explained.

"I made you look that way? I know the face is familiar but I can't quite remember?" Rukia replied. She was wearing all white like Shirayuki. The petite Shinigami closed her eyes and tried remembering. She knew that warm smile. It had been a while since she came back to Karakura after they saved Inoue but she knew that the smile and that woman's face were of someone she had seen before.

"She means a lot to someone important to you," Shirayuki said as she sat next to the confused girl.

Rukia stared at the woman. Those eyes were familiar and her smile. She had definitely seen it before. Then it hit her. The face, the smile, of course she knew who it was. How could she forget? She had seen her poster in the Kurosaki home. She could imagine her just by recalling how Ichigo described her. "You have the face of Kurosaki Masaki, Ichigo's mother." she answered excitedly to the woman who immediately hugged her.

"You answered correctly and for that I will lend you my powers," the woman said and light emanated around her and Rukia.

**After a week…**

"Do you think she'll finally wake up? Kurosaki had been here ever since he got back from Hueco Mundo," Kotetsu Kiyone asked her onee-san. "I think he loves her. I heard from your members that he kissed her before she was brought here. I think it's romantic," the girl sighed.

The Kotetsu sisters were talking just outside Kuchiki Rukia's room.

"Shouldn't you be in your division?" Isane asked. "All I can say is she had been stable ever since Kurosaki-san got here. I do hope Rukia-chan would wake up soon. As for him I think he's all well now but he still doesn't want to leave the room for another patient that may actually be in dire need of it. Taicho doesn't want to get his bed out even if I explained to her that Kurosaki-san is basically staying by Rukia-chan's beside all the time," the older Kotetsu continued.

"I think you're just jealous Onee-san. Rukia found her true love and you are still waiting for someone to ask you out," Kiyone teased. "I better get going. I'm actually on official business. My captain wanted to know if Rukia-chan has awakened." The girl ran out before her sister could retort.

"I guess I should check on her now," she muttered to herself before opening the door to check on her patient. She didn't expect to see her comatose patient for a week snogging her room companion as if nothing happened and to think the said companion had also just recovered from tremendous injuries. She cleared her throat to get the attention of the two people who were rather preoccupied and seemed oblivious to her presence. "I see that you're awake now Kuchiki," she greeted.

The two jumped apart as if they were finally pulled back to reality. "Ah Kotetsu-fukutaicho sumimasen," Rukia said as soon as she and Ichigo pulled a part. Her face was red as a tomato.

The carrot top stood by her bedside scratching the back of his head with a tinge of pink on his cheeks probably from embarrassment.

"I will just check if all is well and then I will leave you two with your business," Isane said nonchalantly.

"Thanks for taking care of Rukia. I know that you and Hanatarou had been with her before I got here. Thank you for making her better," Ichigo said.

"You don't have to, it's our duty and she fought like any Shinigami should and if there was one thing I know about Kuchiki from my sister, is that she would fight any battle head on. It was all up to her and the fact that you have very strong reiatsu helped. She hadn't shown any signs of recovery until you finally came. So if any we should thank you for saving her," Isane replied as she checked on Rukia.

"Don't praise him Kotetsu-fukutaicho his head is big as it is," Rukia remarked.

"I do not have a big head. I'm not like you, you midget I don't think too much of myself," Ichigo retorted.

"Oh yeh… who was cocky enough to attack Hueco mundo for the second time even if he's just recovering from an injury?" Rukia spat.

"Well, who was the one who tried to cover a blow that was intended for me?" Ichigo retaliated.

"Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, please calm down both of you. I'm done with checking the patient. And as far as I'm concerned since you can bicker with Kurosaki here I think I can tell Taicho to sign your discharge form.," the blond girl said. "And as soon as the papers are done you can go to Kuchiki-taicho and ask her hand in marriage Kurosaki because from what I'm seeing now I think you can pass for a married couple. I'll leave you two alone," she added before excusing herself.

Both were dumb founded by the comment of the 4th division fuku-taicho.

"Oi Rukia I forgot to give you something. It was suppose to be for prom but since it was two days ago and you were unconscious I figured I should give it to you when you wake up. I made Hanatarou hold on to it while I was in battle but since I came out a live I can give it you in person." He handed the necklace to her.

"Ichigo it's really pretty," she exclaimed. She hugged him and placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips. Rukia handed it back to him and asked him to put it on her.

The carrot top boy complied and admired the girl wearing the necklace. "So when you get better we have to go back to school you have to come up with some excuse why we've been away for a long time," he said.

Rukia just admired her necklace. "I guess it means I'm your Guardian Angel," Rukia muttered.

"On the contrary that's my job because I'm the one always saving your butt," Ichigo corrected.

"No you idiot I'm your guardian angel I saved you remember? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have awaken your powers," Rukia retorted.

"Okay so you're my guardian angel and I am yours so we're even. I bet you don't even know what a guardian angel is," Ichigo hissed.

Rukia smirked. "Next time just get me a chappy pendant."

Ichigo just smacked his palm on his forehead.

**The End**

**N/A: hey peeps. I know it's very random. I just came up with this tonight. It was suppose to be about the song Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus but it kind of went on its own so it ended up like this. I've been a way for a while and you guys know my excuse. I'm really trying to squeeze writing fics in my schedule. I'm not abandoning my other bleach fics. I try to write some additional stuff whenever I find the time to. Just be patient with me. Pleasant New Year to all of you. **** 開けましておめでっと。じゃね**

**～可憐毛絲 ****(Karen Kate)**


	30. A Theme Park Experience

**A Theme Park Experience**

Summary: It was Rukia's first day in a theme park and Ichigo had to be dragged a long.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH although I wish I do. Rukia's birthday is on January 14. it's actually Ichigo's birthday soon. But I made one for Rukia for now let's just say it's 6 months delayed.

* * *

This wasn't his idea, he hated going to theme parks and carnivals even when he was younger. He didn't like clowns, the rides were okay but they only amused him for the first half hour and then he would beg his parents to take him home. He felt like his dad actually fit in the loony crowd or circus people. What the bloody hell got to Rukia when she asked him to bring her there, he didn't get to ask but then again it was her birthday. If it was any consolation at least it was a trip to the theme park and not the circus.

She was so excited about the trip. It was a train ride from Karakura to Osaka but if it meant not getting kicked on the shin for a whole week it was a fair enough bargain. There they stood right in front of the Theme Park gate, the look on her face was like of a child presented with the biggest and fluffiest teddy bear or in her case a big Chappy plushie.

"This place is magnificent. I can't believe such a wonderland exists," Rukia exclaimed all twinkle-eyed.

Ichigo cleared his throat in annoyance. Some people where actually staring at the excited Rukia. "Uhmm, it's just a theme park. We should go and get tickets other wise they won't let us in. We can get it from the booth right at by the entrance," he said.

"Tickets, you mean like hell butterflies, so they don't just allow people in? They have to have a ticket to pass through those gates. So this place is like Soul Society. Do they also have Shinigami's that bring people in as well," she asked with a serious look on her face.

Ichigo found himself smirking. For a moment he thought that she looked slightly cute, stupid but cute. Where ever did that thought come from he had no idea. His train of thought however, got interrupted when a pair of soft but forceful hands tugged on his own. He gazed down to his hand that was clasped by Rukia's and a slight blush crossed his face. He was berating himself for acting like a complete idiot. It wasn't like he had never touched her hand before nor has it been the first time they were left alone together. Why the hell was he feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden?

"Are you going to move or am I going to have to kick you," the petite shinigami scolded him. She was staring at him with an evil look on her face.

"Fine! Just don't ogle on the rides that you would see inside. It's bad enough that I'm accompanying a midget to the freaking theme park. I don't want to do some baby sitting too," he said grumpily but went along as she pulled him towards the ticket booth.

Ichigo of course had to pay for the tickets. "So where do you want to go," the carrot top teen asked his companion.

"I want to ride that pirate ship for starters," She pointed out the big ship that was swinging back and forth.

Ichigo was thankful that they haven't eaten anything yet because as for years of experience with Karin and Yuzu, Rukia would be bound to throw up right after they ride that ship.

They went up the line of people who would be riding the ship next. Fortunately for them the ride finally had t stop for the next round of people to ride.

"Excited," Ichigo asked. The two of them sat on the very edge row of the ship. It wasn't an advisable position because Rukia was new at it but she was the one who picked their position.

"Definitely," Rukia exclaimed. The bar went down and secured them from their seat. The ship started moving. It was initially slowly moving back and forth and then it eventually picked up speed. Ichigo was used to the ride so it didn't feel any different except for the slight tug in his stomach every time the ship seemingly goes to a vertical angle. Rukia however was screaming out loud just like everyone else. As he observed her he had a smile on his face.

Contrary to what he thought Rukia was okay with the pirate ship and they even had a second round before they moved to the next one. They played some reckless driving in the bump car ride that admittedly even Ichigo enjoyed himself.

"I hate to say this but you're one nasty driver. Remind me never to let you drive if ever I get my own car," Ichigo said to Rukia when their cars bumped.

"Don't be silly I would most likely get a license before you do," she replied with a smug look on her face. They raced around the car track like a bunch of kids. They bumped each other whenever their cars crossed paths.

After about 10 rounds in the bump car rise they rode the roller coaster a few times until Rukia's whim was satisfied and soon they were left with the cheesy rides like the love boat, the carousel, the Ferris wheel and the horror house. Thankfully the teen was able to convince the raven head to skip the horror house and have something to eat.

"I want to ride that giant teacup," exclaimed the petite girl who was eating her cotton candy with gusto.

"Don't you think it's a bit childish for you?" Ichigo said with slight sarcasm.

"No, I think I should try it. I mean I'm sure I'd love to take a spin in that if I were a kid. It would have been nice if Renji in the others were here. I bet they would like it too," Rukia muttered.

Somehow a pang of jealousy got to the orange head teen. He knew that Rukia and Renji grew up together and shared some rough times together that he probably couldn't imagine.

"I suppose you can ride it but don't make a big scene. I'd hate for you to scare the kids," Ichigo joked trying to rid of the thought that was running in his head.

"Be thankful that I'm in a very good mood today other wise your blood will be all over the place," Rukia spat before walking towards the carousel. "Are you coming?"

"Nope, I think I'll stay and watch here." Ichigo watched from the sidelines as she sat in the giant teacup then moved to a pony. She waved at him every time she passed by where he stood and stupid as it may seem he ended up waving back.

He figured he probably looked like a goof ball with that smile on his face. He wondered how long had it been since he genuinely smiled. Maybe it was a reflection of what he saw in her. For the whole year that they have been together and all the trouble and near death experiences they had one can be expected to get but a little closer than usual.

Rukia for some reason became a part of his life and if he thought about it hard enough he couldn't think of a life without her. Each day would not be the same without their constant bickering or nonsensical arguments. If he would be given a chance to ask for things to be normal he would no doubt refuse to do so. Whether he admit it or not he knew that she was someone he could not afford to lose in his life probably more than anything he thought important in the past.

"Let's go and ride that," Rukia said excitedly as she pointed to the love boat leading to a heart shape tunnel.

Ichigo wanted to run away. He really wanted to be a hundred feet away from such a monstrosity. The love boat was fashioned like a gondola with a heart shape arc on top and with awfully pink and red hearts and flowers design.

"I think you can ride that on your own too," the teen said as he tried to make a run for it.

"No absolutely not. Everyone who goes there come in pairs. Come one stop being a big baby and join me," she said then she forcefully yanked him towards the boat dock. How a petite girl like her shoved a complete grown man like Ichigo in the love boat was something that probably even science couldn't explain.

The ride was awfully quiet. Ichigo wondered why people would pay for a ride that had uncomfortable fluffy seats and was basically a ride through a dimly lit tunnel. The sound of couples kissing and making the most of the darkness was pretty much a good enough excuse, he thought to himself. But what were they exactly doing there anyway?

"I heard that you'll get a free a Chappy plushie if we do the mysterious act inside this tunnel but Urahara didn't tell what it is. He said I would just need to observe the people inside the tunnel," Rukia exclaimed.

"Urahara told you that you would get a Chappy toy if you do something in the tunnel," Ichigo blurted. He finally figured out what that store keeper was up to. Of course they would only see people dating that could either be hugging or kissing. Rukia of course would do anything for a Chappy toy.

"Look over there," Rukia pointed out. "Are those two sucking faces?"

"No they're kissing. That's what people do here. They kiss each other while the boats are running through the tunnel," Ichigo said in frustration but then realized that he had given out too much information.

Rukia's face suddenly lit up. "So that's the secret act. We have to kiss so I can get the Chappy toy that I want," she said with delight. "You have to kiss me so I can get my Chappy," she demanded. She closed her eyes and waited expectedly.

For some weird reason the tunnel got darker, Ichigo's hands felt sweaty all of a sudden, Rukia's pale skin and lips looked so inviting not to mention she was anticipating his kiss with her eyes closed. He kept telling himself that she basically commanded him to do it and it didn't mean anything. He told himself that she would probably even hurt him if he didn't do it. So he leaned in for the kiss however he had to open his eyes because he heard Rukia vomiting.

"This boat is ridiculously wobbly. I felt woozy all of a sudden," she said between gags.

Ichigo immediately pulled her hair up for her and soothed her back.

"I told you this ride isn't a good idea. I didn't know you had motion sickness. You were doing pretty well with those head spinning rides we had back there," the carrot top muttered. Somehow he felt disappointed. It was a chance for him to kiss her without being questioned why. He was confused by his own action not to mention his sudden disappointment of having missed the opportunity to kiss the girl he was with.

At the end of the tunnel Ichigo guided Rukia out of the boat and went straight to the nearest restroom.

"Here," Ichigo offered his handkerchief. It was the one thing his father handed to him before they headed out. "I'll wait for you here."

"Thanks, I promise I'd be quick," she replied and then made her way inside.

Ichigo waited by the door. He scolded himself for feeling so disappointed. It was Rukia after all so why was he asking like a love sick teenage boy. Well, he was a teenager but was he lovesick? When did it happen? Why wasn't he aware of his own feelings?

After a few minutes of waiting Rukia came out of the restroom and looked all refreshed.

"I'm sorry we didn't get the Chappy doll," Ichigo said. But truthfully whether he admitted it or not he was sorry for himself.

"Well, maybe we can win it somewhere around here," Rukia said trying to sound cheerful.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get you that Chappy toy," Ichigo said. If there was one thing he hated, it was when Rukia's down. He would much rather have her lashing at him or even hitting him that to see her gloomy. He grabbed her hand and they went from one stall to the other to look for a Chappy Plushie prize. When they finally found one Rukia squealed with delight and he knew that no matter what he had to win the prize. It was a simple game of knock the bottles but even after a number of tries he could only get 3 out of the five bottles that had to be knocked down.

It was an easy enough task if he could used his Shikai or if he goes Bankai but it was something that he wanted to do without using any special powers. Ichigo knew that the bottles could be rigged or glued together but he tried until it was almost sun down. Finally after the twenty-fifth attempt he was able to knock the bottles down. As a prize for his persistence the owner of the stall gave them the biggest Chappy plushie instead of the regular size one that they give out.

"Here you go," he handed the plushie to Rukia, who hugged the toy that was almost the same as her size.

"I could have won the prize in the third try if you only let me," Rukia muttered.

"You ungrateful brat," Ichigo retorted.

"I didn't say I wasn't thankful. I'm just saying I could have done a better job than you," she said smugly. They stood at the foot of the giant Ferris wheel after they bought some hotdogs and drinks to eat. "Let's ride that one," she pointed upward.

"You're still eating are you sure that heights won't make you gag again?" he asked.

"I'm a shinigami. Heights are a big deal. I'm just not used to boats that's all. I can deal with that wheel. I can race you up to the top if you like," she challenged.

"I think it's safer and much normal if we just ride in one of those enclosed boxes," Ichigo suggested. "People might freak out, if they see us jumping from one cart to the other."

"You have a point," she said as she made a bite on her hotdog. Ichigo had to carry the plushie doll for her not because he's a gentle man but because he was ordered to.

It would take a whole 17 minutes for the cart to get to the bottom and they were only half way. Ichigo was basking in the silence. Rukia was hugging her plushie toy while she was admiring the view. He on the other hand was admiring her.

"Thanks," Rukia muttered.

This brought Ichigo back to reality. "What for," he asked.

"Thanks for tagging a long with me. I know I forced you to come with me but at least you didn't leave me behind. You stayed with me the whole day," she said.

Ichigo noticed the slight gleam in her eyes as if she was in the verge of tears. He wondered what Rukia really meant. He knew what she had gone throw for the past years. She had Renji when she was a kid but then they had their separate ways when they became shinigami. She got adopted in a clan that never really treated her as a part of their family. She met a lieutenant that became her friend but in the end he died in her own hands.

He understood her pains because he knew that she blamed herself for everything just as he felt guilty for his mother's death.

He understood her because she was just like him. But one thing he did develop through the whole time that they were together, he realized that he wanted to protect her and to stay by her side. If she knew about his feelings or not he wasn't sure but he wanted her to stick around forever.

"You know I'd never leave you even if you want to get rid of me," he joked but he knew that what he said was most certainly true. He has grown to love her. He just didn't know when it started.

"I think a proper thank you is due," she said. She placed down her hotdog and her drinks to her side. "Now close your eyes and count to three."

He did as told not really expecting anything. One…Two…Three… He felt Rukia's weight on his lap and eventually felt her soft lips on his. It was a chaste kiss. Ichigo's eyes opened suddenly. She rested her head on the croak of his neck and his arms wrapped around her waste. They stayed like that until they reached the bottom.

* * *

"Why did you kiss me," he asked for the 10th time. He was giving Rukia a piggyback ride and he had to hold the huge plushie toy as he carried her towards home.

"I told you it was a thank you," Rukia replied. She rested her head on his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'll tighten my hold if you don't stop asking," she threatened.

"Whatever you say, just don't tell my dad if he asks," Ichigo said.

"He's the one who suggested I kiss you before we leave the theme park. He said your mom kissed him first on that Ferris wheel. I'm just sticking to tradition," she replied. "I'm just thankful I met you."

"I'm happy I met you too," Ichigo uncharacteristically admitted.

"Aren't you glad that I'll be stuck with you maybe forever," Rukia muttered.

"I don't know it depends on your sick mood I guess," Ichigo joked.

He received a hard whack on the head. And the conversation went on until they arrived in the Kurosaki home.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: This just came out of no where…. I would be back to work soon so I had to type this one out right away… before it goes out the window…. I feel so relaxed when I right something that isn't a report… I hope you guys enjoy… and I'd appreciate a review if ever you guys feel like it…

* * *


	31. Not like Siblings

**Not like Siblings**

Summary: She wanted to let go of him so he can have a normal life. She thought she could give him up but the problem is he won't.

I do not own bleach.

* * *

"I'm your friend Kuchiki-san but if you intend to break Kurosaki-kun's heart I would never forgive you," the threat came from the once cheerful face of Inoue Orihime.

"What made you think that I would do that and besides," Rukia tried to say, she was trying very hard to keep her calm, " we never meant anything to each other, nothing of what you're trying to imply. Ichigo is only like a brother and I'm probably just like one of his sisters to him. I can not break someone's heart that does not belong to me," she finished.

"How can you be so blind," Inoue almost yelled. "He loves you more than his own life, more than anyone else. I'm going to give up on him but I want you to promise me Kuchiki-san, I want you to give me your word that you would love him as much as he loves you. I beg you Kuchiki-san don't make me hate you. I would have given anything to be in your shoes. I would be the happiest person if Kurosaki-kun could look at me the way he does to you. So please I beg you don't leave him, don't ever break his heart," the said girl finished and dropped on to her knees.

Rukia didn't know what to do things weren't going as planned. She wanted to talk to Orihime to tell her that she needed to take good care Ichigo when she leaves for soul society because she didn't know if she would ever be allowed to come back. She didn't expect the girl to be appalled by her request.

She thought that what she was doing was for the best. Ichigo deserved a normal life and Inoue was a cheerful person who really cared for Ichigo probably almost the same as she does. She somehow figured that Inoue was in love with Ichigo she of course felt a bit jealous but what right does she have to harbor such feelings? She was after all just a Shinigami given a duty and since her task is done it was just natural for her to be summoned back. She did not have the right to feel any attachment to any of them. Ichigo would be crushed she knew that much and that was the reason why she wanted Inoue to be there for him. She thought that she was doing the two of them a favor. So the slap on the face was unexpected, she hoped that Inoue would understand the reason behind her decision and gladly accept her request instead the girl broke into tears as if she had committed a very serious crime against her.

"He's better off with you. He may not see it now but he would soon realize that we don't belong to each other. He'd see you as someone he can have a normal life with. I will just be a fragment of his past. He's young he'll forget," Rukia tried to convince the other girl.

"But you won't. I don't understand. How can you deprive yourself of someone who already loves you back? If you really care for him, then stay. Fight for him like he did for you. Kurosaki-kun had lost someone important in the past. I know because I have felt it too when my brother died. Losing you would kill him so I beg you for the both of us don't ever let him go. I would be much happier knowing that he's with the better woman," Inoue said all these with a heavy heart but she knew that it was for the best. The girl ran out to the exit leaving the other dumbfounded.

Rukia knew that Inoue was right. If she left Ichigo would still look for her. He might even tear down Seireitei just to find her. A smile shown on the ebony haired girls face, she knew that her friend was right. She had to stay. There was no point in running away. She didn't realize that she started to cry.

"Hey midget, I was looking every where for you," Ichigo said from behind her. He noticed her tear stricken face. This caused the teen to scowl. "Were you crying? What's wrong, did something happen," he sounded all worried.

"Baka, something got caught in my eye," she retorted. She then tried to wipe her tears away.

Ichigo approached her and touched her face gently wiping the tears that for some reason wouldn't stop falling.

"Don't lie to me. For a while there I was worried. Now that everything is okay. I was worried that they will take you back. You know assign you some place else. They should make you permanent here," he said almost tenderly.

"It's funny when you sound cheesy," she joked. "I was planning to run away but I was advised not to," she added before she moved away from him to stare at the setting sun.

"It's a good thing you followed that very good advice. I would have hunted you down even in soul society if you left me," he continued.

"Why would you do that? I only cause trouble. You're life would have been normal if we never met. Everything would have been the way it was if I hadn't given you my powers," she told him without looking back.

"And why do you think that I would want my life any other way? Beside, I was never normal to begin with," she said as he placed his hands at the back of his head and walked towards where she stood.

"Maybe you're just too used to having me around just like your sisters," she declared. Whether she wanted to reassure herself of to find a reason to leave him she wasn't quite sure but she wanted to hear it from him directly what she really was to him.

"I'm definitely used to having you around but not like a sister that never crossed my mind, I mean I already have Karin she's bratty enough in my opinion and Yuzu's clueless enough to add you in the picture," he admitted and for some reason he uncharacteristically smiled. "I never really saw you as someone like them except maybe for the height."

This would have earned him a kick on the shin or a hard whack on the head but she let it pass for the mean time.

"Did you ever see like a brother?" he asked looking down at her.

"Funny you should ask. Initially you were, like a little brother I never had," he admitted.

The teenage boy stiffened for a bit as if a block of ice fell on top of him." So ka."

"But things changed; before I knew it you started becoming so important to me that I couldn't possibly imagine the thought of life without you. I can easily define brotherly affection because it would be describing my relationship with nii-sama or Renji but with you," she sighed, "I'm not really sure what it is anymore. I feel so selfish because I know that the more I stay with you the crazier and troublesome life will be for you."

"Funny you should say that. I've never been more alive. I would have hated myself if my sisters died. I would have loathed myself if I wasn't able to save you. I would have felt guilty if I didn't have the power to save Inoue and our friends and the whole town. All those things were possible because you gave me your powers even just for a bit until I finally had my own. But you know what's more funny. All of those things would have been pointless if you aren't here with me," he professed.

"That makes me worry the most. I'm already dead and you're halfway. Can something like this really work? I'm just looking after you. I want things to be normal for you as possible. Have a normal girl friend, someone your age. Someone who won't drag you into slaying hollows before watching a movie," she blurted. She looked at him and searched his face for an answer.

"Don't you get it? You've changed me and you can't undo what you've already done. Stop saying all those crazy stuff about a normal girlfriend I don't want one. Stop pushing me away, damn it!"

He held on both her shoulders and stared at her. "Are they going to take you away? Is that the reason why you're giving me this normal life crap talk? I told you if they take you I'll forcefully take you back. I don't care if I have to fight your brother and the rest of soul society again because I will," he said with conviction.

"What makes you so sure that I want to be with you? What if I'm just feeling this because I'm sorry for you? What if I don't feel the same way," she questioned him.

"Do you realize how much I know you to well? I even know when you're lying to me," he said out loud. "Stop running away from me and for crying out loud stop giving me away, like I'm just a toy." He pulled her flushed to him and kissed her.

It was weird she only thought it was possible in the mangas that she have read. Time stood still and they were the only people in the world with the sun setting behind them.

"See, I told you I could never treat you like my sisters and your kiss, there wasn't a single inch of brotherly love there when you kissed me back," he said when they broke apart a smug look playing on his face.

"Touché, so just shut up and do it again," she commanded.

And he willingly obliged.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Another one shot. I'm just trying to make the most of my time before going back to work. Sadly I have not seen any reviews for my other new chapter so a line or two would be appreciated. I noticed my stories in the favorites and alerts list but not many reviews so far….hmmm… I'd really like to know what you guys think…

* * *


	32. An Unforgettable School Festival

**An Unforgettable School Festival**

**Summary:** After the war against Aizen and his Espada. Ichigo is once again a normal high school student well he's still a substitute shinigami and Rukia was allowed to stay as per his request. His high school life would soon end and it may also be the end for him and Rukia unless the carrot top finally makes a move. Warning: this fic contains a singing Rukia beware.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach because it's Kubo Tito's manga nor the song Spell because it's Marié Digby's song. Note there maybe some spoilers for those who aren't updated with the manga or the series.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It was their last year in high school or so Rukia thought to herself. She had been staying in the human world for almost three years now and somehow she had gotten accustomed to it already. After the great battle with Aizen and the Gotei 13 and well the legendary substitute shinigami which Ichigo was dubbed, almost everything was back to normal.

Why she was still in the human world was thanks to the request of the said legendary carrot top. It was a favor he asked Yamamoto so-taicho without blinking an eye. Of course this outraged her nii-sama but since soul society owed the said teenager a lot they could not refuse the request. It wasn't absolute though since Rukia was part of a noble house. She was ordered by her brother to visit occasionally and on one of her visits she was asked a very personal and uncomfortable question to answer.

"_What is your relationship with the boy," her nii-sama asked after he sipped on his tea. _

_Rukia fought the urge to spat out the tea she just consumed. She felt heat rising up her face. Why would her brother think of such things she asked herself over and over?_

"_I only ask you this because I noticed a change in you when you met that boy. You've grown affectionate of him that I fear that one day you will just hurt yourself," her nii-sama voiced out._

"_It's nothing like that. We're comrades in battle. We cover each other's backs. I don't know if you can call that affection," she reasoned. She did not meet her brother eyes._

"_I'll only let you stay there for a bit. In your third year in the human world if the boy still would not make his intentions clear with you I would have to ask Yamamoto so-taicho to revoke your permission to stay in the human world. Believe me when I say that what I'm doing is for your best interest. Think it over Rukia. Is a life spent with that boy what you really want? If you still don't know the answer after three years you would have to come back home" _

Her nii-sama's last words to her echoed in her head. She avoided coming home to seireitei since then. She wasn't sure why her nii-sama insinuated such things. She was certain that she liked staying with Ichigo and his family but what of it. There was nothing wrong with their arrangement, she spent her youth with Renji, when she spent her days in Seireitei she met Kaein-dono, all seemed well with her nii-sama. What made him not approve of her staying with the boy? And what the hell was that affection talk. She didn't realize it till later.

She needed to be around him. Just the bit of arguments and bickers were enough to put her in a good mood. Mental as it may seem to some but hitting for them can really be fun. Not that they have intentions of hurting each other physically. The infliction of pain was more on her part. She can't help but notice that Ichigo was ridiculously gentle towards her like she would break. She found this whole thing initially funny even annoying sometimes but then she eventually found her self finding the act adorable.

The days and years passed. They seemed to have grown closer. She loved his family like her own but she still wasn't sure what he felt about her because for some reason she finally understood what her nii-sama meant back then. Three years were relatively short compared to her deathly existence but why does it seem like she have known him forever. It was ridiculously sappy even for her taste but that was exactly what she was feeling.

She initially thought that she was only worried about him because she felt guilty. She thought that the reason she cared so much about him was because she finally found a friend just like Renji or Kaein but maybe she knew the truth about her feelings even before her brother asked her that seemingly silly question. She just didn't want to acknowledge the truth because she was scared.

She didn't even know if it was allowed. Ichigo was of course still alive and she, well, she's technically dead. Would her brother approve? Would soul society allow something like a relationship between a shinigami and her substitute? Above all these questions there of course was the carrot top teen. She wasn't sure if he felt the same. He had never initiated anything. Maybe he just thought of her like a friend or worst just like one of his sisters.

It was true that he was protective of her. But then that's were she came up with the big brother complex theory. He always let her win but then it could just be because of the fact that she likes to beat him up if he won't. Then there's the problem of the swarm of women who fancy the boy. Well, you can consider him a man since he was already 18 but barely. He would probably pass as a 20 year old. Thanks to the ever present scowl on his face.

She may look like a couple of years younger than him but she was actually a century and a half older than him, not that anyone would know.

With a heavy heart she sighed. The time that her nii-sama gave her was running out. She couldn't tell him her feelings that would just be unacceptable. Blame it on the Kuchiki pride but there was no way a girl like her would confess her feelings without being certain that it would be returned. If only Ichigo could confess to her like what Keigo does everytime he had the opportunity. The citrus head would in fact resort to calling her names and refusing to do her bidding not that he wouldn't do it in the long run.

"Oi midget, the class is almost done. Pay attention," she heard the carrot top from her right. She was probably in a daze for quite some time. She just rolled her eyes at him and he just smirked at her.

"The school will be holding our school festival next week and as you all know. It's your last year in high school," their sensai said. This caused the students to applaud. "I would like to ask for volunteers for the talent show. I hope that you kids would be more adventurous after all this would be your last year. Let's make happy memories together," their teacher added cheerfully.

Rukia was still deep in thought. She would probably miss all of them. It was a sad thought going back to soul society because she couldn't do anything. She was a coward when it came to that department.

"Who wants to volunteer as the closing act? I specifically asked for the last slot in the school talent show to be from this class. Who hasn't volunteered for anything yet," the teacher asked.

Rukia absentmindedly raised her hand after hearing the last part of the question.

"Very good Kuchiki-san, we finally have a volunteer for the talent show," their sensei exclaimed and the whole class applauded.

Ichigo's mouth gaped open. Tatsuki and Inoue cheerfully joined the crowd. Ishida sensing that Rukia didn't know what she got herself into just pushed his glasses up his nose. Chad just nodded in agreement. Keigo was in the brink of tears.

"Eh, what did I do?" Rukia asked.

"You just volunteered yourself as the class representative for the school talent show," Ichigo teased but stopped as soon as he noticed the pained expression on her face.

Rukia didn't know what to do, as if she didn't have a lot in her hands already.

"Don't sweat it you'll do fine. Whatever it is you would be doing as a closing special," Ichigo said. For some reason it sounded comforting rather than sarcastic.

Before Rukia knew it the class had ended and she was stuck with the dilemma of coming up with a talent presentation.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The rest of the week was for preparations. The boys in the class were assigned to help in the set decorations for the talent show while the girls took care of the class show case which was a French maid café. The idea came from none other than Inoue Orihime. They got Ishida to design and create their uniforms.

Rukia was excused from the class showcase because she would be representing the whole class in the talent show. She initially tried to talk her way out of it. She even almost used the memory modifier on Ochi Sensei but in the end she opted not to and she finally gave in to her fate of singing in front of the whole school.

She thought of what she was going to do. Inoue advised her to dance but the only thing she knew was traditional Japanese dancing and the type that her busty friend wanted her to do was far different not to mention the fact that it was the type of dancing that should be left in the confines of a married couple's bedroom. How her friend knew about those things she really didn't want to know.

Tatsuki advised her to do martial arts but it was too boyish even for her taste.

"So what do you plan on doing for the talent show?" Ichigo asked as he passed by. He was part of the people who were in charge of building the outdoor stage.

"I still haven't figured out yet. You never mentioned that you have events like talent shows in school. We didn't have one the last two years," Rukia blurted.

"I think the Talent show is only part of the festival every three years. Lucky for you you're going to be part of it," Ichigo teased.

"Well, I guess it isn't so bad. It won't be long before I go back to seireitei," she muttered softly.

"You said what?" Ichigo asked curiously. He was certain he heard something about her leaving.

"I'm just trying to talk to myself. Go on and start working. Make sure that the stage you're making is sturdy enough for me," Rukia retorted.

"You're not exactly heavy, more like light as a feather," Ichigo hissed back.

"I have to go," Rukia said. She stood up and walked away. If only she could tell him. She heard him calling her but she went on walking and finally she made it to the music room. She seldom went there but when she did she would always play the piano. It was one of the few things she appreciated about being a Kuchiki. She wasn't just taught about being a proper lady she was also taught how to play the Piano and the violin. She was also taught how to sing. Although it had been a while since she last did all that but she was still confident in her skills.

She finally figured out what she would be doing. She would play the piano and sing. Even Ichigo would be surprised she congratulated herself for being too darn smart. She would need to find a piece to sing and play in the piano.

She left the music room to try and ask around for a possible song to play. She spotted Mizuiro and Keigo who were listening to what she found out not too long ago as the iPOD. Ichigo had one too it was something she hadn't tinkered with yet though.

"Ohayo Asano-san, Kojima-san," she said with her fake girly voice. "What are you two listening to," she asked. She noticed that they weren't not just listening but watching a video as well. Kojima's iPOD was bigger than Ichigo's little fat one.

"I downloaded a new song the other day and it's really nice would you like to hear it," Kojima said. He pulled the ear phone from Keigo's ear and handed it to Rukia.

The petite shinigami listened carefully to the song; it was really beautiful with a piano accompaniment. It was perfect.

"Ano, Kojima-san, where can I get the lyrics and the piano piece for this?" Rukia asked. "Maybe I can play this song in the talent show?"

"That would be wonderful," Keigo exclaimed. "I'll get those lyrics and composition for you," the boy added and with that he dashed away returning after a few minutes with what he promised. The boy handed the papers to her slightly short of breath.

"Thanks Asano-san," she said. She walked towards the school gate. She had to use Urahara's for practice.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Rukia spent most of her time practicing her piece in Urahara's store. She had no intentions of revealing her talent to anyone until it was the day of the show. This of course aggravated Ichigo. She would often go home late and lock herself in the twin's bedroom. She seldom goes to his room and if she did it was only to call him for breakfast, lunch and dinner that is if ever she came home early.

The night before the talent show Rukia was finally confronted by Ichigo.

"You've been skipping school. You go home late at night. I have been recently hollow slaying alone can you tell me where you've been lately?" he asked abrurptly.

"I was practicing. And I have no intentions what so ever of telling you what I would be doing," she replied.

"But Keigo and Mizuiro seem to know," he argued.

"Maybe they do. Can you please get a grip it's not like you won't see me do it like the rest of the school tomorrow," she reasoned.

"Is it bad that I want to see it before they do," he muttered to himself.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better my performance tomorrow would be dedicated to you," she said nonchalantly. She looked away quickly so he wouldn't notice the slight blush that crept on her face. "Good night," she said before making her way to the twin's bedroom.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The school festival started with the class show case. Some classes made a horror house out of their classrooms. Some made a dating booth, a police booth, a candy store and the well received Maid Café. It was clamored by a lot of people specifically boys because they all wanted to see Orihime in a maid costume. Ishida Uryuu and Sado volunteered to be the café guards.

There was some drizzle during noon till early afternoon so the talent show was moved at night.

Ichigo and Rukia didn't see each other for the whole day. Not that Ichigo wanted it to be that way. It was just the petite shinigami was no where in sight. He just kept reminding himself about what she told him last night to cheer himself up.

It was the most anticipated event of the day. Each class had their presentations. Some had dance numbers, skits, and song numbers. Everyone was excited about Kuchiki's number. She after all did not just have fans in her own class but she has a fanbase on each class in the school much to her and definitely Ichigo's dismay.

The piano was rolled in by a few boys from their class. Ichigo was surprised that Rukia actually knew how to play the piano, she didn't seem like the type but then he realized she was of nobility so it could have been part of the things she had to learn.

The student host introduced the last number for the night. Ichigo's family was already in the audience seated nicely in the front row. Ichigo stood in the right front side of the audience where most of their classmates stood.

The lights dimmed and a spot light focused on Rukia who started playing the piano.

It was as if it was the first time he had actually seen her. She wore a simple black dress and she had her hair slightly pulled up with a few strands loose. She was truly a sight to see. Even the girls in the crowd admired how she looked. And then she started to sing and the whole world stopped. It seemed like the world stood still and it was only the two of them.

_**Spotlight shining brightly  
on my face  
I can't see a thing  
and yet I feel you looking my way  
**_

She really couldn't see him from the crowd until she adjusted her eyes to the light. She finally spotted the carrot head in the crowd.

_**Empty stage  
With nothing but this girl  
Who's singing this simple melody  
And wearing her heart on her sleeve **_

She was singing with all of her heart. She realized that it was the only way. She only hoped he understood what she meant about dedicating the song for him.

_**And right now  
I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cause your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cause your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you**_

She hoped with all her heart that she could get her message across. If any she was worried about his true feelings for her. She searched his face for answers. For some reason he looked at her as if he was seeing right through her. She hoped he would look past her flaws and see her true beauty.

_**Beauty emanates from every  
word that you say  
And captured the deepest thoughts  
in the purest and simplest of ways  
But you see  
I'm not that graceful  
Like you  
Nor am I as eloquent  
But just a simple melody  
Can change the way that you see me**_

She hoped that even for that very moment he only saw her. She hoped that those piercing amber eyes were directed only to her. She knew that she would give anything to drown in those amber eyes forever.

_**And right now  
I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cause your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cause your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you **_

She wished that even for that moment he loved her. She hoped that for that single moment Ichigo felt the same way.

_**And all my life I've stumbled  
But up here I am just perfect  
Perfect as I'll ever be**_

She knew that it was something that she had to do. She wanted to know more so feel that she's really important to him. That even if she failed many times in the past she could show him that she was worth all the pain she had gone through to save her. That she was someone she could be proud of.

_**I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cause your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cause your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you**_

The crowd went wild after she hit the last note in the piano. She stood up and bowed and the crowd roared with applause even more.

Rukia smiled a genuine smile and she bowed again.

Ochi sensei shoved a bouquet of flowers to Ichigo. "Go and make her happy," the sensei cheered. The carrot top was literally pushed up the stage. He slowly walked towards Rukia and handed her the flowers.

For a few seconds Amber bore into amethyst and soon lips touched and everything was buried in the resounding applause.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Later that night above the Kurosaki roof, Ichigo and Rukia were watching the night sky.

Rukia had Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist as she sat on his lap.

"How come you never told me you could play the piano?" he asked.

"You never asked," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing," he pushed,

"If I figured earlier on that hearing me sing could finally make you confess I could have done that a long time a go," she said and she planted a kiss on his lips.

"I had to admit though you beat me in telling you my feelings first," he admitted. "You mentioned something about going back to soul society last week. I'm certain I heard you say it. I was starting to get worried. Are they summoning you back?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"If you hadn't kissed me tonight I might have," she replied. "But since I got you under my spell I don't think I can leave in a very long time."

"Then I would have to kiss you all the time to make sure that you would never leave and for the record I was under that spell ever since the day I saw you," and with that they ended up sharing a passionate kiss.

It was definitely an unforgettable school festival but was just the beginning of a better life together for Ichigo and Rukia.

**THE END.**

A/N: This was something I cooked up in an hour. I just had to write it before I start going back to work. Please please review… aheheheh I'd like to hear your opinion… it's been a while since I wrote a song fic…


	33. Farewell Swords

**Farewell Swords (A tribute to the IchiRuki Pairing.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just borrowing the story for a bit. With spoilers from Chapter 423, so read at your own risk.

***Taking place in Ichigo's inner world.

"It's finally over," he said to himself. He is lying on his back and staring at the sky. He is in his inner world, only it was unlike before when he had Zangetsu and his hollow self with him, now he was alone.

He would miss those two whether he wanted to admit or not. It was nice finding someone to confide and argue with within himself but at that moment he is content with his solitude.

He can't remember how he got there. The last thing he remembers seeing were his friends coming at him, injured but alive. He could recall Inoue commenting about his hair and Rukia scolding him for standing up, and then everything went black. He remembers being in excruciating pain but all of that were gone.

He sat up and looked around. The place is empty. The inverted sky scrapers inside him ia surrounded by the wonderful sunny weather. Zangetsu would have been pleased.

He remembers seing Rukia all bandaged up. She was badly injured and was walking around like there was nothing wrong. "Stupid," he mumbled. She was worried about me when she was all beaten up herself, he told himself.

"What? Are you thinking about me?" someone asked from behind him. He knew that voice too well but why is he hearing it. He was probably hallucinating, he told himself.

"I wasn't thinking about you so don't be all high and mighty with me," he retorted back. "And what are you doing in my head anyway?" he asked as he stood up and faced her.

"I don't know. I guess you wanted me here so I'm here. I'm just a figment of your imagination," she said cockily.

"How can you be annoying even in my imagination," he asked incredulously. He is glad to see that Rukia is okay, at least in his world she is. She is free from the bandages and the wounds. She even looks cheerful in her own way.

"Because I can and this is me, and everything you love about me," she teased.

A blush crept on his face. "What non-sense are you talking about," he retorted as he looked away straying away from her gaze.

"I know what I'm talking about. I'm just a part of your imagination, remember? So everything I'm saying is all from your head. What you're thinking, what you're feeling, everything," she exclaimed. "You wanted me here so I'm here," she added.

"I guess having company isn't bad," he said as he moved closer to her. "I'm glad you're okay," he muttered.

"Same to you too," she replied. "I was a little worried," she said nonchalantly.

He looked at her, well, more like examined her expression.

"Fine, I was worried sick," she gave in. "I should have been there. You know, assisted you in some way. We are partners and yet we've been facing battles separately," she remarked.

"It was better that you weren't there," he admitted.

She shut a look up at him and glared. Hurt was written all over her face. "It's not like I'm going to burden you or anything. I can fight on my own," she blurted.

"Don't get me wrong, stupid. It's much better that you're not anywhere I could see you get hurt or I could have been distracted from my battle," he whispered, as he looked away again. "Just imagining you being badly beaten makes my blood boil," he admitted. He is surprised on how he openly said his fear. It is after all just a conversation in his head.

Rukia started laughing. "You're funny, your brows are all furrowed when you're thinking real hard. So what are we going to do here in your head? Is there anything worth seeing here? Where is your Zanpaktu? Shouldn't he be here," she asked.

"They're not here anymore," he said. "I guess I lost my powers when I used the last release of my blade," he added.

"Wait, they, you mean you're hollow was also here. Figures, since he's also part of you," she thought out loud.

"They are not here though so I suppose we can have a look around. I mean I haven't really seen what's inside these buildings," he explained.

"Well, I suppose it's better then just staring at each other," she said then she jumped up the next building.

If only he is brave enough he can tell her it isn't a bad idea to just stare at each other. It has been a while since they have been together, just the two of them. Maybe his mind is giving him an incentive after a job well done. Defeating Aizen, after all was not a walk in the park.

"Oi, quit spacing out!" she yelled from the other building. "Get your ass up here," she added.

He grinned; his mind has perfectly captured everything about her. He wondered if when his powers completely fade, she will be gone in his life for good. He pushed the thought at the back of his mind and jumped to the building where she is standing.

"Have you ever been inside any of these," she inquired.

"A few times, when I crash inside them, when I fought with Zangetsu or my hollow," He said as he opened one of the windows for them to have a way in. "Here I found an opening," he signaled her to follow.

It's strange how when they went inside the building it looked like his room. His bed, his closet, everything was identical to his room.

"It's your room," she exclaimed. "It's my closet," she went to open the closet door.

"Since when did my closet become yours," he asked disapprovingly.

"Since I started sleeping in it you moron," she replied matter-of-factly. "You're lucky I was asked to move to your sister's room but this closet is still my territory," she proclaimed.

"I suppose you're right," he just gave in. She hasn't been to his closet in while and he hasn't been to his room for a long time either. It was comforting to be in a familiar place with someone close to him.

"I wonder what will happen after all this. You've won. I don't know how you did it and I would have wanted to see how it happened but the only thing that I think of telling you is I'm glad you're still alive," she muttered all of a sudden sounding serious. "I'm relieved that you came out of it in one piece," she added trying to lighten the mood with a laugh.

Something that Rukia wouldn't do was to admit she was worried but her actions had always proved her otherwise. She would scold him of course, for being cocky and for thinking he's got the weight of the world over his shoulder. She would tell him that, he's not alone and that he will always have his friends ready to help.

"I'm glad I'm alive too," he simply replied.

"You do realize that you might lose your powers for good and never get to see any of us from Soul Society ever again," she muttered she hasn't looked at him and only stared at the closet door.

Ichigo was hoping that Kon would come out of the closet and lighten the mood. "I have always wanted to be normal all my life. I guess I'm finally getting what I want," he admitted.

"Right, I forgot. You've always wanted to live like a regular teenager should," she muttered. She finally faced him and smiled. "I'm happy for you. You'll finally live the life you wanted. Promise me this though. Live your life to the fullest. Don't slack around like you usually do. Still find your purpose even after all this is over," she added.

He nodded. "You don't have to tell me. That's what I intend to do," he replied and smirked. He didn't tell her though that if there is one thing that he would regret happening it is the possibility of not being able to see her ever again. It is possibly the only reason for him to ever want to keep his powers.

"Promise me that you will not have any regrets," she exclaimed. "Continue protecting the people precious to you."

Regrets, he only has but one. Maybe inside his own little world he should openly admit it. He didn't really want to have any regrets.

"Let's get out of here and go to another building," she prodded him and she went out the window.

He followed her out and they were back in his inverted world.

"Where to next?" she asked. She looked at him expectantly.

"There," he pointed out the building to their right. When they got inside it was the familiar scene of their classroom.

"Of course, the school," she remarked. "It was fun observing how the living strives to learn," she commented. "I think its one thing very commendable although I think you're more inclined to treasure the encounters you have with others. You may seem like one who didn't care much but you truly cherish everyone you encounter even those whom you've met only for a short period of time,"

He knew that if there is one person who truly understood him, it is Rukia. He didn't need to explain what his feelings are, she already have them figured out. But this encounter he knew that the end was getting closer.

"You will tell them the truth about what happened? They are your friends they will understand and believe you," she said.

"I'm planning just that. I do not want to hide anything," he replied.

"Then you'll have to explain to them when I'm gone. Not that it would matter. Everyone will eventually move on. I can even erase their memory for you if you want," she muttered and it was almost a whisper.

"No," he said then moved closer to her and hugged her. It was on impulse. She is definitely a part of his life and she has no right to erase her existence from his.

"You're choking me," she protested.

He released her. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He looked embarrassed.

She smirked. "I knew you had the hots for me," she teased.

"I don't. I just.." he didn't know what to say and just looked away.

"I'm happy that behind that frown you actually have other emotions," she said without a tone of sarcasm. "I wish I can stay here with you," she admitted.

"That's my line," he argued. "If there is one thing that I want to retain from having spirit powers it would be the ability to see you," he whispered.

"Even if you have that ability, I don't think I'd ever be able to come back," she explained.

"I will probably have more duties and a lot of paper work when I go back."

"This might actually be the last time that we'll see each other then," he inquired.

"I'd like you to grant me three wishes." She asked.

"What," he asked. He was confused. She must have read about three wishes from middle eastern literature or rather she had read from some old manga. "I don't live in a bottle," he retorted.

"Hey, shut up. Just grant me three things okay," she sighed in frustration.

He's imagination of her is as frustrating as the real thing.

"Oh, alright," he gave in.

"First," she started then whispered the rest to his ear.

Their surroundings have changed and looked like the school grounds.

Their clothes changed to their school uniform.

"I'm only doing this because this is the last time," he explained.

Rukia ran up to him then took his hand. "First we need to walk hand in hand out of the school ground until we get to the park. Then for my second wish, we'll have our first date. We're going to enjoy a quiet afternoon in the park," she explained as they walked hand in hand.

Ichigo didn't want to admit it but he was enjoying himself. It was probably himself wishing for these things to happen and he gets to pretend he didn't like it.

"You're smiling. You're actually enjoying this aren't you," she inquired as she looked up at him.

"So maybe I am," he admitted.

"That's good," she said. "That's the reason I'm here."

They went to the park which actually had people enjoying the sunny afternoon. He noticed his sister Karin in the field playing football with her school friends.

"Now my second wish is for us to have a date here," she exclaimed. She then examined the area as if trying to spot somebody. She stopped and pointed at the tree close to the lake. "There," she pointed out and pulled him as she ran towards the direction.

They reached the shade beneath the tree which had a picnic mat and a basket full of food ready for them.

"Who set this up," he asked. "Just pretend that I did. I had Yuzu help me," she answered.

He smiled, he had imagined a day like this, no hollows just the two of them enjoying the nice weather sitting under the tree having snacks. It's truly an ideal day.

They quietly watched the view of the lake and ate the snacks that they have in the basket.

He and Rukia talked about the hollows they fought together and their days in the school. Ichigo hoped that the day would last forever and before they knew it the sun was already setting, Rukia noticed and she stood up.

"Now for my last wish and the most important one so you better be ready. I need you to kiss me," she proclaimed then closed her eyes.

"Hey, shouldn't the guy be initiating that," he protested.

Rukia opened her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest as if frustratingly waiting then she finally explained. "You're pretty slow so the time that we have here would be wasted unless I do something about it," she commented. "So are you going to stare at me like an idiot or kiss me? Because I know that you wouldn't have the guts to do any of this outside your world," she demanded.

Annoyed and challenged by what she said he took a step closer and kissed her lips. He had never kissed anyone before but for some reason it felt wonderful. Her lips were soft and his arms fit perfectly around her waist. He almost lifted her. He kissed her deeper and she did not complain.

Their kiss ended when both of them almost fell out of breath.

He loosens his hold on her and pressed his forehead on hers. His face was plastered with a grin.

"Thank you," she said. "For granting my three wishes," she added.

"Even if I don't want to I can finally let you go. Just like the Genie is freed from the lamp after three wishes. You'll be free from the burden of the spiritual world. I will never forget you," she said before she pushed him away and ran.

Ichigo could not move from where he stood. He only cried out her name. It was both the happiest and saddest day of his life.

***In the real world.

Rukia just woke up from a very strange dream. She was allowed to stay by Ichigo's bed to wait until he wakes up. She would only leave to do rounds when Yuzu or Karin would take her place beside Ichigo's bed.

"That was weird," she told herself. She looked at the bedside table and the clock said it 7 pm and is almost dinner time.

It would almost be a month since Ichigo became unconscious. Unohana Taicho said that he will be fine and that the time spent in the precipice is turning back. She noticed how his hair was growing shorter to almost how it was before he came face to face with Aizen.

As soon as he wakes up it is her time to go. As much as she wanted to stay by his side she also wanted him to wake up even if it meant they have to say good bye.

It was probably the reason she was having such a strange dream. Only then that she noticed that Ichigo was grasping her hands.

"You'll be up and about soon," she whispered and the gently pulled her hand away from his. She stared at him and by instinct kissed him gently on the lips. She told herself that no one would really know not even Ichigo himself. She decided to go down for dinner and as if on queue Yuzu peeked into the room to ask her to join the family for dinner.

A few days later Ichigo finally woke up with his friends all around him.

He was told about losing his powers and that he will eventually not feel any spiritual presence.

He remembered what happened in his world with Rukia but he knew that it was probably his mind making up things to keep him at bay.

He asked if he could go out and when he did. Everything was painstakingly normal.

**_I can't feel any spirits_**

It felt strange. Not feeling any presence at all. He looked at his friends who were giving him questioning looks.

**_I really have lost my powers._**

I can still see Rukia.

"They can't see me, at least Chad and Inoue can't, not anymore," she said. "I already explained to them what will happen."

**_Even Rukia's presence is slowly fading away._**

She will be gone soon.

"**_This is goodbye, Ichigo_**," she said. He remembered that look on her face.

**_".. so it seems_**," he replied.

"**_What? Don't look so sad_**." She was probably joking about the situation to lighten the mood. And I was probably acting strange talking to myself.

"**_Even_** **_if you can't see me. I can still see you_**," She exclaimed. She is just as she was etched in his mind.

"**_What? That doesn't make me happy at all_**!" He didn't like that fact at all. How can he not see her again? He pondered real hard and maybe there is a way.

"**_Anyway, I wasn't looking sad_**!" He had to hide the tugging feeling in his stomach.

"**_Give everyone my regards_**," he added.

"**_I will," _**she replied she looked up at his face as if memorizing how it looked.

**_"Bye Rukia_**," He was happy that it was all over but he was also grief stricken by their parting of ways. He's uncertain about ever seeing her again but he hoped that he will see her again someday.

"**_Thank you_**," He stared at the sky. He asked himself if this is their final goodbye. He never had the chance to ask if she had visited him in his dreams. He was left hoping that one day even without his powers he can see her again.

***Thanks for reading… did some editing… thanks for the comments…


End file.
